The Sixth Titan Omni
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Little do people know is that there is life beyond the stars and our own planet. There are all kinds of hero's, each with different stories about how they become great. Join a teen armed with a device that holds the key to understanding all life in the universe as he joins a team of hero's to heal old wounds and make new memories. He has many names, but let's call him Omni.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! How's it going? Good I'm supposedly guessing? If so then good for you readers. Anyways, lately I've been talking with this guy called**

 **And turned out, we seemed to share a good common interest with good cartoons. But as you can clearly see, this is an Oc character attempt in a crossover between my old favorite Teen Titans, not that piece of crap spin off and good old Ben 10.**

 **I mean seriously, growing up, I was hooked on the glory days of Cartoon Network, such Billy & Mandy, Courage The Cowardly Dog show, all that good stuff. If you did watch Cartoon Network in the early 2000's, then you know that there were so many good cartoons and anime through out the years. **

**So after a little brain storming, this is what we came up with. So I do hope that you all enjoy this.**

* * *

 **"What is it that make's a person?**

 **Is there origins? How they came to be?**

 **It is the choices they make, not how it started.**

 **But how they decide to end there story"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **On Route**

 **Location: Haring Grove (I made it up,) 4 miles away from Saint Jose**

The town of Haring Grove was right in between small and big making it medium sized founded in 1889. It's total population was only 202 and was surrounded by a dense forest. It was the type of place where usually nothing would happen. But little did they know something was going to happen that night.

We now see what appears to be a large massive bank, the type of building that you'd see in a large city. The place itself was heavy on security cameras were in every corner and right behind the counters a massive vault filled with most likely fifty million dollars in hard cash with a few pieces of gold most likely. Most people always thought that their money would be safe, but with the amount of crime their was in the world itself, it seemed almost impossible.

For example their were two guys who were on the roof top of the building. One was on guard while another was doing something on a laptop.

" Come on, come on, hurry up! " The look out said.

" Oh shut up. " The computer guy snapped back. " And their we go, Security systems and cameras are off were good to go. " The tech said giving his partner a thumbs up making the other guy give the signal to move into the vault bank.

Within seconds eight more guys rushed inside with the other two from the roof joining in on the party.

From the distance someone was watching them and the only thing that seemed noticeable was a loud beeping noise being heard.

Back inside the bank...

The vault had just been opened up and without hesitation the thugs stuffed as much moolah as they could in large bags until they were all full.

" Alright. We got the cash. " The ring leader said as he motioned his posse to move the large cart towards the open door of the front. " Now let's book it before the cops show up! " The ring leader said as they headed towards the open door only for it to slam shut taking them all by surprise.

" You know, robbing banks like this had been done thousands of times. " A sudden voice spoke up getting their attention as they soon saw a pair of glowing green eyes with all their guns pointed right in the ceiling. " I mean seriously, you would ought to think this sort of thing was outdated by now... " The voice continued as the source of the voice then jumped and landed on the floor giving them all a clear view of what this guy looked like.

Standing right before these guys was a tall werewolf like creature, had grey fur and a black colored mane and a large bushy tail matching in color. It's arms had two spikes going all the way up it's shoulders, four claws on each hand & feet. And it also appeared to have clothing on, a white body suit with black outlines bearing an hourglass like symbol on it's chest, a white collar and two spiked wrist bands.

" Whoa! Holy shit! What kind of guard dogs do they have now?! " One guy exclaimed in shock and surprise earning looks from his accomplicances and the wolf itself who frowned upon hearing that.

" Really? I'm a six foot tall wolf like creature, and I look like a guard dog to you? " The wolf questioned before shaking it's head in frustration and sighed as they all refocused their guns at him.

" Okay. Let's try this again, I'm Blitzwolfer! " The wolf said now identifying its name before its maw slipped opened up four ways and emitted a high pitched super sonic howl sending a few guys flying right into a wall.

" Open fire! " One of robbers cried out in the back instantly making the other guys shoot at Bliztwolfer who jumped onto a nearby wall. He then leaped forward knocking out one of the goons and snapping the assault rifle in half before he jumped again and tackled another guy into a wall knocking him unconscious. His ears twitched as one of the robbers fired his weapon and so Blitzwolfer performed a backflip and pinned the guy on the floor before knocking him out.

As he did this they all got together in formation and fired off their weapons. But unexpectedly Blitzwolfer used another sonic howl and this caused the bullets to fly right back at them hitting the walls, shattering a few pieces of glass, etc before he leaped forward and began beating the crap out of them one by one with ease.

Once he was done beating them to pulp his ears perked up hearing the sound of sirens approaching the bank. ' That's my que... ' The werewolf like creature said to himself as he then finished knocking out the last thug and made his way out of the backdoor area and got on all fours runing into the woods not bothering to look and see the squad cars surrounding the building with the officers entering the bank and were all surprised to see that all the robbers were knocked out.

" Sheesh, what the hell happened in here? " One officer inquired.

" I don't know. But start cuffing them up and call in the large transport, we got a big haul tonight. " The officer in charge gave out the order and began cuffing them all up and kept their weapons aimed right at them to make sure they wouldn't try anything.

" Hey, check this out... " Another officer called out gesturing them over to a where he was at.

" What the? " The officer in charge breathed in awe as he was now looking at what appeared to be claw marks that were seen by the backdoor.

...

About five minutes later Bliztwolfer stopped running and got off all fours standing upright. " Well, that turned out be easier then expected. " Blitzwolfer said as he then heard a beeping noise and looked down to his chest area to see that his hourglass symbol kept beeping red until he was coated in energy completing turning into something else.

As for what it was a Japanese american teenager. He was most likely around the age of 16, wild unkept black hair, solid green colored eyes. As for his figure, it was very skinny, but at the same time not athletic either. As for his clothing, it consisted that of a black & white hoodie with black outlines, and a black hood that had a green clover to the right of it, underneath a grey colored shirt, he also supported dark green cargo shorts and a pair of black running shoes.

The most noticeable thing was there was some sort of silver watch like device bearing the hour glass symbol like the one on Blitzwolfers chest only it had green instead of the white. As for this person's name, it was Shane Lee.

" Now with that, done, I better get some sleep, " Shane said to himself as headed towards a large rock that provided a roof and slid into a large sleeping bag before he dozed off to sleep despite the noise the sirens being heard in the distance.

* * *

 **The next day.**

We now see Shane making his way through town, carrying a camo colored backpack filled with most likely his stuff that's had with him for a while. " Okay, now time to get some directions. " The teen said to himself as he looked over to a man who was with his girlfriend. " Excuse me? " He asked getting their attention. " Do you know where I can find the bus station around here? "

" Yeah, just take a right, going up this street, it'll be right near a dinner. "

" Cool, thanks. " Shane said giving them thumbs up and proceeded up the street just he was instructed to do and headed right towards the station. Once he was there, he rang the bell once and man came up to him.

" Can I help you? " The man asked before burping into his knuckle that was defiantly loud.

" Um, yeah... " Shane replied. " Do you know when the next bus leaving for Jump City will be? "

" About two and a half hours. You heading their? "

" Yes sir I am. " Shane replied in a polite tone hoping to keep on the mans good side.

" I know, it ain't none of my business, but we always see runaways around these parts, so why are you heading there? "

" Just to visit my sister, that's all. " Shane replied.

" Alright, if you say so, " The man said as he went back to whatever he was doing while Shane meanwhile looked over to the dinner. He hummed to himself as he brought out a wallet counting just how much money he had, and in total, he had about fifty bucks, more then enough to get one the bus and pay for the transportation.

He then shrugged his shoulders and headed over to the dinner getting inside and quickly spotted an open seat on the counter and put his backpack on the floor just beneath him and began to examine the menu.

As he got settled in a red curly haired waitress in her early thirties came up to him. " Good morning sweetie, You ready to order? "

" Yeah, first, what are you're specials? "

" A Denver omelet with bell pepper's, graded cheese, and potato's. "

" Then I'll have just that. " Shane replies back and gives her the menu,

" Would you like any refreshments? Like, coffee, orange juice? "

" Milk. And do you have any apples? "

" Yes we do. "

" I'll have two. " The teen says raising two of his right fingers up with a smile.

" Coming right up... " The waitress exclaimed as she went to get what he asked for and as he waited he looked over to his right and saw an Oldman reading a newspaper, and Shane noticed something about it.

" Hey, excuse me? Are you almost done with that? " Shane asked.

" Help yourself kid. " The elderly gentleman replied as he passed the paper over to Shane who saw a photo of a strange reptilian creature running on all fours through the woods.

" :Are there aliens among us? " Shane read the front page. ' Oh yeah...hey, this was when I was in Colorado. ' As he recalled the memories he gave it back to the old man just as the waitress gave what he had requested.

" Thank you... " Shane says as he eagerly begins to chomp down on one of the apples with ease eating the whole thing in seconds including the stim.

" Wow...you got an appetite on you... " The waitress commented as Shane took a sip from his milk. " You're not from around here are you? "

" No mam... " Shane replies as he bites in onto the next apple.

" Where you from? "

" New York. "

" Long way from home aren't ya? "

" Yeah... "

" What brings you around here? "

" Just waiting for the next bus to get me to Jump City. " Shane replies as he's nearly done with his second apple.

" Got some family over there? "

" Hmmm. " Shane replies as he chows down on the stem.

" It's just been you? "

" I got a little help getting here, along the way. " Shane replies as a bell is rung.

" Order up! " A chef says and luckily for Shane it was his breakfast that the waitress had then given him.

" Well, I wish you luck sweetie, here you- " She was cut off by the sound of loud motor engines, making her and all of the bystanders inside to look outside of the diner.

Very slowly Shane turned around and saw that there were three armored spiked up trucks going through down town with a large rig hauling a trailer.

They all prooceded to stop and from the trucks emerged goons wearing armor, and just straight up resembled bandits from Borderlands.

Afterwards a tall male walked out out of the vehicle wearing a black and yellow jumpsuit, covered in heavy armor plates that pratically covered in spikes and wore a face helmet that was like that of a Viking only it was much more menacing.

" Nice little place here... " The leader said. " Too bad it ain't gonna stay here for long. " He said as Shane quickly ducked down onto the ground.

' Shit! Flint already caught up to me? ' Shane asked himself as he began to crawl on the floor as the leader continued to speak by grabbing a mic.

" Testing, testing... " The guy said that Shane recognized as Flint said before getting it right. " Okay, were good now. " He clearered his throat afterwards.

" We know you're here grinder! " The leader called out as he shot a few more rounds into the air. " Nobody messes with The Burning Posse and gets away with it! So if you come out, then we'll be easy on ya. But if not, then it'll be only the same. "

' Both of those suck... ' Shane said to himself as he continued crawling on the floor.

" Fine then! Have it your way then! " Flint said before eying the dinner. " Ah, I good place to start! " He cried out with Shane finally getting to the back door and exited.

As this happened a few cop cars pulled up with a few officers standing getting out of their vehicles with their weapons aimed at Flint and his gang.

" Drop your weapons! " One of the officer's called out only for Flint to give them this reply.

" How about I raise mine? " Flint then brought out a Blooper and fired off a single round hitting a single car causing it to explode sending a few officers flying back a few inches substained.

Shane watched the hole go down peeking through the side and he was beyond furious examined his surroundings and saw that he was in the clear. " Alright, Flint, you wanna fight, then I'll give you one. " He said darkly as he began doing something with his watch making it beep real loudly.

It then began to display holoforms of strange unusual creatures through the top. Once it was on he switched it a few times and passed by a few forms until he stopped at the one he needed.

" Come on...give me something to work with here. " Shane said as he slammed down the center of the watch and so began the transformation process.

First the symbol began to sink into his skin, becoming pitch black, smooth as leather, his elbows extended upwards a bit, his face began to change shape, as he gained an extra pair of eyes, his teeth growing razor sharp, and two spikes emerged from the back of his head as his hair began to disappear.

Soon enough Shane had now fully transformed into a four eyed alien like creature that was slightly hunched forward. It had bunch of teeth shown from it's lower jawline, with four spikes sticking out from behind his head connected to a very skinny neck. His arms' had changed with the elbows blades covering his forearms connected to his hands that had morphed into four razor sharp claws. The middle section of his stomach was light gray, and his legs were like that of a raptor's only it had three toes and a back claw and finally a short lizard like tail with the watch symbol located near the front of his neckline.

" Xenophobe? " Shane's voice had changed into deep gravely voice. " I was hoping for something with a little more muscle, but then again, this'll work too. " He said before he dashed from the back of the building and quickly grabbed the fallen officers to nearby building.

" You all okay? " Xenophobe asked the stunned officers who couldn't even speak making him sigh. " You know what...forget it. I'll just take that as a yes. " He said before scaling up a building and onto a nearby rooftop.

" Hey! Flint! You looking for me?! " The creature asked making the tall armored male turn around.

" Fire! " The leader shouted out not hesitating and made his goons fire on sight but missed do to Xenophobes speed and were all beaten in only a few mere moments dusting off his claws.

" Hey! What's the deal Flint?! " Xenophobe called out. " You said no one messed with you're gang right?! This is literally so easy, that I'm like yawning right here. " The alien mocked.

" Heh, luckily for you, I bought something special just for you. " Flint said before the back of the large trailer attached to the rig opened up and from the inside emerged someort of large mech suit that resembled an ogre from the video game Titanfall.

It stood about twelve feet tall, covered in bright vivid lemon colored armor bearing Flint's insignia on the front of it witch was a basically a burning skull wearing a spiked helmet.

" Whoa... " Xenophobe said in awe clearly didn't expect to see something like this as he watched Flint get into the suit.

" Alright grinder, let's turn up the heat! " Flint said through the mech's intercom as he made a flamethrower appear on it's right arm and fired it into the air before two slots opened up on it's chest releasing four missiles that multiplied into six smaller missiles.

" Oh boy... " Xenophobe said before dashing out of the way and raced towards the downtown area with Flint right on his tail.

" You can run all you like grinder, but you ain't getting away! " Flint said the mech raised it's left arm making a mini gun emerge from the top firing away getting closer to Xenophobe inch by inch but he was quick to out maneuver them before he makes a speedy u turn and dashes right into the mecha and used his claws to slice off the gun as if it was paper.

" I got more then one gun! " Flint said as a mini laser cannon comes out of his right shoulder aiming right at Xenophobe hitting him directly in the chest causing him to crash into a nearby wall.

He quickly tried to get up but the suit had tackled him and gripped one of his arms. " It's all over. " Flint said as he raised his readied his weapon to finish him off but luckily for Shane he was quick to think in situations like these and what he was gonna do was something he rarely had to do, even in this form. But if it made sure he would stay alive then he'd have to do it.

" Ooooh man...this is gonna hurt... " Xenophobe said before he used his free arm and sliced off his restrained arm causing sulfuric acid to spew out making him cry out in pain taking Flint by surprise as he sliced arm began to dissolve leaving the right arm a little damaged. With the opportunity given Shane jumped on the roof and began to grunt.

As he did this very slowly a new arm quickly reformed now good as new. " I hate doing that, but good thing Xenophobe has great regeneration abilities. " The transformed teen commented as the mech suit hovered into the air and opened some slots full of missiles.

" You ain't getting away! " Flint roared as the mech suit began to fire them away making Xenophobe skid side to side doing his best to dodge the explosive projectiles and then dashed forward landing a clean right cut across the front of the machine. He quickly used it a spring and got back onto the street.

" You maybe good at running, but let's see if you can outrun this! " Flint's voice said through the mech's intercom causing it's right shoulder to open up and fired three unique styled rockets right towards Shane who began to run but little did he know that they were tracking him.

" Oh come on! These things can track you?! " Xenophobe exclaimed as he kept scaling buildings and rooftops at his top speed but even then they were still on his tail. " Wait a minute...I wonder if I can do this? " He then leaped off of a building and sped right towards Flint who laughed and began firing off his main weapons completely unaware of what was gonna happen. And soon it did. Shane skidded bellow the mech's leg's leading the rockets to hit it instead of him causing it to stumble back a bit.

As if was doing that Xenophobe opened his maw and gushed out a stream of the same substance that replaced his blood onto it's legs making it fall hard. With his enemy down Shane got onto the front and used his breath attack to open up a hole in the mech suit showing Flint still in the pilot's seat.

" Ah crap... " Flint exclaimed already knowing what was gonna happen, a hard right hook in the face knocking him unconscious. Afterwards he tied Flint and his goon together

" Consider you guys out of business " Shane said as he heard the symbol beginning to beep real loudly meaning his time was up as well. So using his speed his dashed right behind the dinner just in the nick of time as he reverted back to his normal self.

" Phew... " Shane said in relief whipping some sweat off his brow with his eyes widening in shock because the lady who served him breakfast from earlier witnessed him returning back to normal. " Umm..."

" Don't worry honey... " The kind woman smiled said reassuring the teen. " You're secret's safe with me. "

" Thank you. You don't know how much that means to hear that. " The teen exclaimed feeling a bit embarrassed.

" Well, it's not everyday a hero drops by this small town, and from the way how I see it, you did a good deed. " The lady said still using her kind tone. " Infact, her you go, on the house. " She said now giving him a bag full of red apples that Shane eagerly took.

" Thank you. " Shane thanked the kind woman once again and stuffed the bag into his backpack and headed to the bus stop and wait for the transportation.

Only about two hours later after everything was sorted out along with Flint and his goons being put into custody Shane had now gotten onto the bus.

While in his seat the teen pulled out a photo showing a younger version of himself along with a girl who had the same black hair as he did but appeared to be much more older.

' Let's hope I can find you there. ' Shane said to himself as he then got comfortable and dozed off to pass the time for his long ride to Jump City completely unaware someone was watching him from the distance in a scope.

" He's on the move again. " The stranger exclaimed lowering down his weapon with a growl heard from right behind him sounding to be some sort of dog. " Just wait a little longer old friend. Just a little while longer. "

 **To be continued**

 **Well, this ain't exactly the most flashiest or fanciest way to start something like this, but at least it's a start to something. But all in all this is only just a small taste of what this character is capable of.**

 **As the story progresses you will understand as this experiment continues to develop.**

 **There will be aliens that me and my associate have come up with including "others for something else" but you will know what I'm talking about when the time is right.**

 **So if you would, review or comment, constructive criticism (please not to harsh,) and also been watching that weird cartoon that was from the guys who made the Simpsions and Futurama called Disenchantment, and I got to say, even though it's a bit "lacking" but I got a few laughs from it mainly one with the elf doing this.**

 **" Hey asswipe! " To the king.**

 **Okay, that's enough for right now, aside from this, I'm kind of tempted to do one about that cartoon, I don't know why, just kind of feels right.**

 **Not to mention there's a possibility with either a Soul Eater Crossover with Kiva, or a kaiju story. Which is why I'm gonna be putting up a poll and you all get to vote to see which one of these stories should be put up.**

 **Later!**


	2. Chapter 2 Formation

**Here's the second chapter of The Sixth Titan Omni.**

 **Quite frankly I surprised to see that people started reading this story so I hope that you all like this chapter.**

 **Peace out! And Happy Halloween!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Formation**

As of right now it has been at least nearly four long hours since Shane had left Haring Grove, but to do a little problem with the bus it would at least take two hours to fix the vehicle and feeling impatient Shane decided to continue walking the rest of the way. Hell it didn't really bother him to walk long distances, he was used to it. Sure he could use Xenophobe to get there quicker, but he'd rather not considering on how much attention he'd draw to himself.

He's made that mistake only about a few times, and some of those stunts landed him in a few tough fights. So over time he learned the hard way that using the watch sometimes only made it worse, even if it was for good intentions some times.

The sun was about getting ready to set and the sky was becoming dark and luckily for him he saw a saw sign reading: " Jump City 10 miles ahead. " He then leaned to the right and saw the city in the horizon. " It'll get to dark by then. " The teen sighed and gazed down at his watch and shrugged his shoulders. " Well, as the old sayin goes: Sometimes you got to do what ya got to do. " Shane began to tinker with the watch making it beep real loudly and began to scroll through the holographic displays and landed on the alien he used to fight against Flint from earlier.

" Time to get moving. " The teen said and slammed the center down. As this happened, the watch sunk into his arm and his skin began to turn solid white and gained some bright red hair.

Before long he was now transformed into some sort of red furred white skinned monkey, he now had three fingers, three toes a monkey like tail that had two white stripes and what appeared to be something that resembled like a tesla coil but when you look real closely it was the aliens brain with the watch's symbol located right on his forehead.

" What?! Mindwipe?! I wanted Xenophobe! Dang it! " The pysimian exclaimed in frustration throwing his arms into the air and began to ponder on something. " But then again, I can make do with this. " He said readjusting the strings of his back pack. His cranium then began to give off a light glow and before long he began to hover into the air heading right into the direction of Jump City.

" Huh, I don't even know what i was throwing such a big tantrum for now. " He said as the picture then floated right into his left hand and sighed looking at the girl. " I hope your there. I really do. " He said before the picture went back into his backpack as he continued hovered straight on ahead gaining a little more speed in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile just right near planet earths orbit something was real close by. It was a ship and something was going down.

Inside, muffled blood curdling screams were heard echoing through ship and a steel door had slipped open. From the doors we now see two humanoid winged reptilian creatures with long tails, wielding trident like weapons marching inside. There faces resembled that of a skull with intimidating red eyes with red lines going down the edge of their faces. They were covered in dark green scales and wore fainted gold colored armor.

As they approached a door at the end of a corridor the sounds of growling and fists banging against a wall were heard. Once they got through it was revealed that there were two more reptile like aliens stationed at a steel fronted cell that had a small window on the front. The screams then became louder and the pounding was growing stronger.

" Will the door hold? " One of aliens inquired as the banging and screaming kept going.

" It must. " One of the guards replied as more screaming was heard and banging was heard from behind the cell.

" The alien must be delivered on schedule. Lord Trogarr has commanded it. " The other added straightening his spear. The pounding became even greater and more louder showing signs that it was slowly giving away putting them all on alert.

" And if this thing gets lose? " The fourth alien asked as the viewing glass began to crack along with a pair of glowing green eyes being seen.

" Then Zorg help us all. " One of the guards watching the cell replied as one final scream was heard making the door fall hard onto the ground. Then something emerged out of the cell. A red haired female alien with orange skin and glowing green eyes. Her attire consisted that of a M shaped headpiece, and some sort of armor with a skirt while her arms appeared to be in shackles of some sort.

" Zengtha eu maka! Kek zengtha ror! " The alien girl screamed in most likely her foreign language and then charged forward giving the guards no time to defend herself and used her handcuffs as a blunt sending one of her captors flying into a wall and turned to the others.

" Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror! " She screamed once again sounding really pissed off and slammed her cuffs into two of her other captors sending them both flying and blocked an incoming attack a few times before breaking it kicked it away making him collide with a wall triggering some sort of alarm system.

" Heska vo " The female prisoner whispered viciously and then broke herself out of the ship and quickly darted her way straight towards planet earth.

* * *

A few hours later

Shane had reached Jump City, even though he would have gotten there faster if he turned into Xenophobe, but Mindwipe's telekinetic abilities really helped out sometimes.

This teen was on a mission and he had to start it as soon as possible, but since using his transformation he felt completely tired.

Shane then sighed. " Okay, it's only just the first day, Shane... " The teen said to himself who now had an unrolled sleeping bag right underneath a public bridge. " You'll find a lead...somehow...even though... " He reaches into his backpack and pulls out one of the apples that kind lady from the dinner gave him. " I'm on my last apple. So, better make it count, with no regrets. " Shane exclaimed and stuffed the apple back in his backpack. He then spotted something from the corner of his eye. Much to his surprise it was trail of bright green light and soon crashed in an area not to far off from him because he could see the cloud meaning that's where the impact point will be along with what ever caused it.

" Wow, only been here for about an hour and it's already time to get to work. " Shane exclaimed rolling up his sleeping bag and throwing his backpack on before he hurried as fast he could heading right in that direction.

* * *

Right now we see where whatever crashed right near a pizza joint with a crater emitting green smoke.

The people nearby were just as curious and astonished to see what had landed. A few had gotten out of their cars. Many thought it was meteor but instead it turned out to be the same girl that escaped from the space ship bearing a hostile look, eyes glowing neon green. " Slopforn ivortmat! " The female screamed sliding out of the crater. " Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole! " Her vicious attitude was beginning to scare some of the civilians including one who shook in fright and snapped a photo. But the alien girl seemed to flinch from the light shutting her eyes and reopened them screamed out loudly and began to wildly swing her arms around slamming them into the hard pavement.

She then charged at a nearby taxi denting the crap out of it and making it fly into the air making some off the onlookers run away in fear while the people from the pizza joint could only look on. She then continued her rampage by beating a few telephone stations causing them to crash into a mail box before slamming her forearms into a side walk bench shattering it easily along with sending some light posts into the air.

Even after all that thrashing her handcuffs wouldn't come off and this seemed to make her grow frustrated as she looked towards a pillar that held up the upper balcony of the restraunt. Not wasting the opportunity she slammed her handcuffs into the pillar causing the upper balcony to shake leaving the concrete layer in shambles and the inner metal dented while her restraints were still in tact.

" Zop! " She keeps swinging with each word said. " Yark! Mesnef! " Each swing kept denting the metal more and more until the back of the balcony had finally given out causing the people to on it to hang on while the alien girl paid no mind to them at all and was gonna continue to swing something had hit her. She growled in anger turning around to see the sidekick of the caped crusader himself ontop of a car.

" Who are you? " Robin asked getting into a martial arts stance getting response she jumped into the air and slammed her forearms down while the boy wonder dodged the attack and jumped to give himself some distance while skidding a little.

With that done she continued her barrage of attacks but Robin swiftly dodge each with ease and dodged another jumping forward and threw a bomb at her that exploded on impact unaware that someone was watching them fight.

As Robin was gonna say something else he was entirely surprised to see the alien girl use her foot to lift a car into the air and kicked it forward. Robin ducked down avoiding the incoming vehicle that exploded in impact into a building that was a few feet away from them.

" She's stronger then she looks... " The boy wonder noted and dodged another attack jumping to the side and busted out a metal staff that extended before he used it to slam her into a nearby car.

He quickly got it ready for use again but much to his shock it had shattered into pieces. " Huh? "

As this happened the alien female got out of the fresh wreckage with a malicious smile and cracked her neck. " Zota. " She said and then sprinted forward about to attack again before a green ram came out of nowhere and tackled her away. It then quickly shifted back into what appeared to be a green skinned pointed eared human wearing a black and purple costume along with a mask of some sort.

" Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy sir! " He saluted. " How can I help? " He asked and then his eyes widened. " Wowzers! Your Robin aren't you sir? "

" Well you can stop by not calling me sir. " Robin said in his usual serious attitude while Beast Boy had stars glittering around his eyes.

" While let me just say that its a real honor to be- "

" Beast Boy, was it? " Robin asked cutting him off.

" Yes sir? " The boy wonder pointed right behind him making the shape shifter turn around to see that the alien girl was holding a bus above herself. She then threw it right in their direction causing the duo to get out of the way while another large individual came out of nowhere catching the bus and threw it aside landing on all it's tires.

As for the one who did it. This person was a large tall African American wearing a gray hoodie and black pants. " Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?! " He asked in a angered tone.

" She started it! " Beast Boy pointed female who raised her shackles up into the air and slammed it hard onto the ground causing everything to shake almost making the three teen lose their footing. The result was that the shackles had come off to reveal a pair of cuffs underneath while her hands were now free.

Giving off a growl she raised her arms forward creating a violet green orb from her hands that fired off a few energy blasts creating a bunch of smoke.

Nearby the figure from earlier was seen again. But now get a better look at this person. It was a girl with grey skin with violet colored eyes, with wearing a indigo colored hooded cloak. She seemed to continue to watch the fight from a distance still obviously observing what was happening before she would make her move. " Ah, good got here just in time. " A voice said making her turn around to see Shane all out of breath. " Just...give me a minute... " The teen said and took off his backpack.

" Hey excuse me? " Shane asked the cloaked girl getting her attention. " Could you watch my stuff for me? "

" Um...sure.. "

" Thank you. " Shane replies and tosses it over to her that she was barely able to catch. He then begins to tinker with his watch once again making it beep real loud and making the holographic displays appear much to the cloaked girls interest and curiosity and was surprised to see that he had suddenly transformed right before her eyes.

Back with Robin, Beast Boy and other guy they emerged from the smoke running in different directions managing to avoid the energy blasts that ended up hitting nearby buildings in the process before getting behind the bus from earlier to shield themselves from the girl who seemed to grow tired and got onto her knees.

" Girls gonna wreck the whole city. " The African American teen noted as they were catching there breath.

" I won't let her. I won't lose this fight. " Robin exclaimed while punching his fist showing his determination. As they were going to make a move something Beast Boy had repeatedly poked his shoulder.

" Um..Robin sir? " He then pointed to something flying in the air. The two other teens looked to see what he was pointing at and much to their surprise something else had decided to join in on the party flying over the bus and hovered down just a few feet away from the orange skinned alien female who looked up and was in total surprise in what she saw along with the three other teens.

It was tall black and blueish humanoid insect like creature with green insect like eyes, a pair of antenna's four large wings, three pointed fingers with thumbs and two clawed feet with a back claw extension behind the ankles.

" **Can't there not always be no extreme property damage?** " The creature spoke sounding more like deep loud whisper hovering above the alien girl.

" Necrofriggian?! " The alien girl exclaimed sounding to be surprised to see this species of alien so far away from it's homeworld.

" **So you do know Big Chill's species.** " The alien commented identifying it's name in the process. " **I don't know why your doing this, but I suggest you better stop. Or else.** " But his only response was that the she began to fire off more energy blasts but he suddenly became translucent like glass and they went right through him before he returned to normal.

" **Tsk. Fine then, you need to cool off.** " Big Chill said and emitted some sort breath attack that froze her legs in place only for her to easily get out of it and dashed forward and attempted to land a hit only for Big Chill to become clear as glass and her handcuffs phasing right through her body.

" **To bad.** " Big Chill then phased right through her and landed a right hook making her tumble back a bit afterwards he then slammed his hands down onto the ground causing large amounts of ice to form around the alien girl shaping into a dome.

" **That ought to hold her...** " The transformed teen said only for the ice beginning to crack. " **Or not.** " A blast of energy erupted hitting Big chill right in the chest making him crash right into a nearby wall but quickly flew up into the air fired off beams of ice from it's hands that the alien girl managed to dodge and landed an energy blast on Big Chill causing him to fall onto the ground.

Seizing the moment she unleashed another barrage of energy blasts creating even more smoke but when it cleared the necrofriggian flew forward and punched a right hook that she quickly dodged and attempted to hit him but he flew backwards and used his breath attack only instead of freezing it caused her to skid back a few feet.

" So um... that thing like a friend of yours? " Beast Boy askesd Robin as they continued watching the fight between the girl and this weird alien calling himself Big Chill continued on with the alien firing off more ice beams and using his breath attack.

" No. But let's get him out of there. " The boy wonder replied before the three teens ran around side the bus only to be cut off by a large shadow resembling a raven screeching away that reformed back into the cloaked girl from the alley way holding onto the backpack Shane had given her.

" Maybe fighting isn't the answer. " She spoke up making them look right at her and think about what she said while she glanced to one side and dispelled the apparition to show the kneeling alien to be tired out with steam coming out of her hands while Big Chill looked to still be raring to go. But he heard what the cloaked girl had said.

" **I say she's onto something.** " Big Chill adds as his wings folded up into a hooded robe much akin to a poncho with black outlines. " **This alien is only trying to break free from those handcuffs. We could learn more about her if we get these off.** "

" He has a point. " Robin said and then made his decision. " Stand down. " He said to the larger figure.

" What you think you're the boss or something? " He asks shaking off Robins grip and turned to face him.

" Just give me a chance. " Robin said and that seemed enough to convince him while Big Chill remained on stand by.

" **I'll freeze here in case she tries anything.** " Big Chill said to him from behind as he came up to the alien girl who raised her arms ready to fire again.

" Gokta! " This was a sign telling him to back off.

" Easy...my name is Robin and I don't wanna hurt you. " The black spiked haired teen said trying to calm her down but she grew more tense seeing that he was reaching for something in his belt.

" Gokta! " She leaned in closer. " Gokta buhovna! " Nearby Big Chill was on the ready with the intent of freezing the alien female but Robin didn't seem to be intimidated.

" It's okay. Look. " He said before giving her a reassuring smile that seemed to let him begin picking the lock and toned down the energy revealing her eyes to be two different shades of green.

A few seconds later he successfully unlocked the shackles making them fall onto the ground while she soothed her wrists from the strain of wearing them.

" There. Now maybe we can be- " All of the sudden Robin was cut off by the alien who pulled him in for a kiss much to his and the other surpise.

" **Didn't see that coming**. " Shane exclaimed in surprise.

" If you wish to not be destroyed you will leave me alone! " The alien girl said now speaking in English.

' **Hmm. Lip contact allows her species to speak another language. Nice**. ' The transformed teen said to himself as he and the other four teens watched her fly off.

" So I'm Beast Boy. Who are you? " The green changeling asked trying to start a conversation.

* * *

0.0

A few minutes had now passed

" Well, whoever she was, the girl sure knows how to make an impression. " The large teen stated.

" **That's for sure,** " Shane said before he lightly tapped on the hour glass symbol returning him back to his human form much to the three other males surprise while the cloaked girl remained unfazed after seeing him transform the first time.

" I think we made a pretty good impression. " Beast Boy exclaimed with a grin. " Crazy space girls gone, city's safe. Mission accomplished. Right sir? "

" Seriously. Stop calling me that. "

" Roger! " Beast Boy saluted.

" Looks like were done here. I appreciate the help. " Robin said and began to walk off.

" You're gonna track down the alien? " The cloaked girl questioned.

" I have to find out if she's a threat. "

" Then I'm going to. "

" Why? So you can get a kiss from her too? " The larger teen skidded while Robin stopped.

" No. Trust me. This isn't my first time dealing with extraterrestrial activity. " Shane stated. " I've been in this scenario a few times. Who ever she's running from may not be to far away. So we all have to find her before what ever she's running from shows up. That's a fact. "

" As much as your right about that, sorry. I just went solo, I'm not really looking to be part of a team. " Robin replies and continues to walk off while Beast Boy slumped down.

" Man, I was gonna ask if he needed a sidekick. " The green changeling said as he noticed the cloaked girl and the large teen begin to walk in different directions.

Meanwhile Shane walks over to the cloaked girl and puts a hand on her shoulder. " Hey, thanks for looking after my things. I appreciate it, thank you. " He said giving her a friendly smile as he took back what was his and slumped it down over.

" Oh... yeah... " She replies rather shyly looking away a bit embarrassed. " No problem. "

" You gonna look for space girl too? " The large teen asked,

" Yeah. I need to hear her side of the story. Could really use a little back up, if your willing to. "

" Nah, sorry man. But I got other things to do. " He replies.

" That's fine. I totally understand. " The teen replies to him who nodded and then began to walk away.

" You guys wanna get a pizza? " Beast Boy asks but got no answer all except from the cloaked girl.

" I shouldn't. "

" See you around. " Shane says his goodbye as he then looks over to see Beast Boy walking over to the African teen.

' He seems to carry a heavy burden. ' The cloaked girl thought to herself as she continued walking away looking back Shane for a moment.

" Just you and me then huh? " Beast Boy said to the hooded teen. " Cool! I-I haven't had anyone to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol. " The greenling said continuing to follow him. " This is gonna be fun, you wanna play video ga- The changeling bumped into the taller teen who had stopped and reached for his hood and took it off turning around to see that half of his face was robotic.

" There! Take a good long look! " The teen showed off his face. " I had an accident and now I'm a monster alright! A _cyborg._ "

" Cyborg? Cool! " Beast Boy says as he begins to examine him jumping from one place to another from different angles. " Your like Robotman 2.0! "

" You're a weird little dude you know that? " Cyborg said flatly and only got a laugh.

" Hehe. You called me dude. " Beast Boy said with a smile while Cyborg put his hood back on and continued walking. " Okay, so see you later. Right, dude? " He asks but gets no response.

" So I guess it's just you and me now? " Beast Boy asks Shane.

" Looks that way. " The teen replies. " Although...I got a bad feeling all the sudden. "

" What are- " Beast Boy was then stopped in the middle of his sentence the reason why was because a massive silhouette was hovering right over them. " Duuuuude! "

Shane frowned. " Oh boy... " Shane looked up and saw that there was now a large ship hovering right over the city itself and then went over towards a nearby island in the distance and stopped. From the ship some sort of metal tower landed right on the island.

" Looks like space girls got some friends. " Cyborg commented.

" Or enemies. " Robin added as they watched strands of energy emitted from the tower itself waving into the air.

" And if I had to guess, were about to see there boss. " Shane said as it was revealed to be a large holographic display.

" _ **People of earth.**_ " Their leader began. " **_We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere. We will leave your city in only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her your destruction will be absolute._** " The alien leader said as the hologram was shut off

" That's a big ship. " Said as they watched the upper ring off the tower opening up revealing hundreds of soldiers.

" And those are some scary looking aliens. " Beast Boy continued as they watched them all fly out

" They told us not to interfere. " The cloaked girl added as they approached the city.

" Even so, your still going to look for her aren't you? " Shane asked getting a nod from Robin.

" Can we come to? " Beast Boy inquired making the boy wonder smirk.

" I suppose I could team up, just this once. " He said before walking through the ruined block of the city with Beast Boy, Cyborg and Shane in tow while the cloaked girl watched them leave and looked down with a sad look on her face.

" You in? " Robin inquired grabbing her attention to see the boys looking towards her.

" I-I'm not really the hero type. " She responded.

" Why not? " Shane inquired.

" Trust me. If you really knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around. " She replied and turned her back to the group.

" You're right. We don't know nothing about you. " Shane replies and walked towards her and places a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around to see Asian American teen. " But sometimes actions speak louder then words. So your good in my books. " The said earning a smile from the girl while the others gave her a welcoming smile from behind.

" Also I'm Shane. "

" Raven. " The cloaked girl gave them her name.

* * *

As for the search of their escaped prisoner continued the reptile like aliens were having no such luck. Infact they seemed to be more interested in causing more damage to the city then finding the girl; they were flipping cars and tearing off the roofs and blowing up anything they came across with their spear like weapons such as a bunch of nearby garbage. After they finished destroying/searching the area for their prisoner in this area they flew up into the air and moved onto another area.

Meanwhile the five teens slid out of a nearby alleyway.

" Sheesh, there making a mess of this place. " Shane commented in a whisper loud enough for them to hear him but quiet enough to remain undetected.

" All right. " Robin spoke up. " We need some way to track- "

" She's near. " Raven cutted him off confusing the three males causing a large comedy sweat drop to slide down the back of her head. " I can sense things.. " She explained with a sad look on her face.

" Actually that's pretty cool. " Shane complimented seemingly to make her smile a bit.

" I'll see if I can pick up her scent. " Beast Boy said before shifting into a blood hound and began sniffing around.

" Okay, how about you big guy? Got anything fancy that can help? " Shane asked Cyborg who nodded and pulled up one of his sleeves.

" There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it. " He said before pressing onto it.

" Good. " Robin said as Beast Boy morphed back.

" I got her trail! " He said and returned to being a dog and followed where the scent was.

" And I can hear her heart beat. " Cyborg added.

" Let's go then. " Shane said with the group going after Beast Boy.

* * *

" Giant burnt melted hole in the place, oh yeah she's here. " Shane noted as they entered what appears to be a movie store. They also found her scarfing down all the snacks such as popcorn and candy bars with the wrapper still on them leaving a mess on the floor.

' Whoa, she's a fast eater. ' Shane noted to himself as they approached her. ' I bet she and Chowdown, would get along just fine. '

" Uh... " Beast Boyt began in disbelief after seeing how much food she was able to scarf. " Those taste better without the wrapper. " Beast Boy said now getting her attention.

Now knowing she wasn't alone the alien girl dropped a bucket of popcorn and wiped her mouth using a sleeve. She then turned to face the group with her hands now emitting energy growling along with her eyes glowing the same neon green.

" It's alright," Robin put up his hands trying to calm her down. " were friends remember? "

" Friends? Why? " The female alien asked causing the group minus Shane to step back a little. " For what purpose did you free me?

" Just... trying to be nice. " Robin replied in a nervous tone as they continued backing away from the alien.

" Nice? " The orange skinned female repeated. " We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is 'rutha', weak. " She stated narrowing her eyes.

" Well around here nice means nice. " Cyborg spoke up now loosing his feeling of being nervous.

" Were telling you the truth. " Shane added and continued. " You were only defending yourself right? If you were an enemy, then I would've already have had Big Chill freeze you into an ice cube and be done with it. So, now I'm gonna ask you only once. Why were you taken prisoner in the first place? "

The girl seemed to calm down and seized her attempt to attack. " Not prisoner. I am, prize. " She began explaining. " The Gordanians deliver me to the citadel. To live out my days as their servant. "

" And the Citadel are? " Raven asked.

" . " She replies.

Shane thought about this for a moment and then nodded. " Then that's all we needed hear. "

" Yeah, you're not going anywhere, not if I got anything to say about it. "

" Um, don't you mean we? " Beast Boy asked before an explosion

" Seize her! "

" Tch, you guys are starting to tick me off. " Shane replies and activates the watch and slams it down beginning to the transformation. First his arms stretched out and his fingers turned into the claws. His legs became longer and reverse jointed. Claws formed on his toes and elongated. His body became more bulky as he grew more taller. Light grey fur began to grow all over his body while his black hair grew more longer. His face then began to morph into a snout gaining features like that of a wolf with his teeth becoming razor sharp and finally grew a tail the same color as his hair before giving off a howl. He had become a Loboan known as Blitzwolfer.

Once the transformation was done he charged forward along with the five other teens. Cyborg lands a double axe hand on ones back. Beast Boy turns into a rhino sending a bunch of them flying into the air. The alien girl plowed through over a dozen of Gordanians with little effort. Robin is seen using a staff knocking a few of them away while Raven is seen dealing with a few of the aliens with what appears to be magic sending them flying before we finally see Blitzwolfer tackle into quite a few of them.

An explosion from inside the store causing a blur of smoke that turned out to the be the alien girl who then threw a few energy blasts hitting one of her foes. Two made their way past the attacks she blocked one of their attacks and knocked it away but was sent crashing down onto the ground by the other one that pinned her down.

" Robin! " Blitzwolfer called out to the boy wonder while he used his claws to intercept an incoming weapon and kicked the gordaninan away and caught another spear with his mouth using his strength to throw it crashing right into one that the capded crusaders side kick was fighting .

Looking back behind him he quickly kicked the gordanian pining her down and continued to fight them off.

Nearby Cyborg was in his own struggle and it got worse cause it wrapped it's tail around one of his legs causing him trip. He rolled out of the way of an incoming blast from it's spear weapon and dodged some more until he was hit. But it was revealed that nearly his whole body was robotic thanks to his clothes being torn to shreds. Having enough he jumped into the air broke the gordonians staff before grabbing it and threw it into an incoming group. Not all of them went down as they began shooting him down.

Luckily Beast Boy had turned into a pterodactyl and got him out of there. While they were distracted Raven used her powers making a light pole come out of the concrete and used it hit them away.

Nearby Blitzwolfer grabbed an incoming enemy and slammed it onto the ground before he noticed some coming right at him. It was then that his jaw split into four and emitted a super sonic howl mowing them all down within seconds. Then with out hesitation some of the aliens flew away with some following their example leaving a few of their comrades in the process.

"I believe your expression is, thanks. " The alien girl said.

" Aw man my suit. " Cyborg exclaimed in frustration at loosing his clothes that were now shredded up.

" So? You look way cooler without it. " Beast Boy said giving him a thumbs up.

" Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from a guy in a goofy mask. " He replied back.

" Goofy? My mask is cool isn't it? Raven? " She sand Cyborg both shook their hands.

" But...what about my secret identity? " The changeling asked

" What secret identify? You're green. " Raven pointed out.

" She's right you know, ' Blitzwolfer comes up patting him on the back. " The mask is kind of nice, but I don't think you'll need it. That's what were trying to say. " Blitwolfer explains as the watch symbol once again began to beep followed by the alien returning back to human while Beast Boy takes off his mask.

" Dude, you turned into an alien werewolf! Now that's super cool! " Beast Boy exclaimed in an excited tone.

" You were the necrofriggian? " The alien girl asks Shane getting his attention.

" Yeah, so? "

" You became a Necrofriggian and then a Loboan. How did you do it? How are you able to shift between those two species? "

" You might want to save those questions for later. " Shane responded. " Because we now just stirred up a hornets nest. "

" He's right. Now that we have interfered. "

" Trogar will strike harder I-"

" To late, he already knows. " Shane pointed right at the hologram emerging.

" _ **Fools! The earth scum has been warned. Your insolence will be punished. You're city shall be destroyed.** _" Once the hologram was gone the ship had now began to hover over the city once again and aimed what appeared to be a massive particle cannon aimed right at it.

" Great. " Raven said flatly as the group looked up the at the ship.

* * *

...x...

" So after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store... " Beast Boy listed all of the things they had now done. " Now we managed to get a humungous space gecko mad enough to vaporize the entire town? "

" Yep. " Shane confirmed.

" Go team. " Cyborg said sarcastically.

" All the fault is yours! " The alien girl said looking to Robin. " I commanded you to leave me alone and yet you insisted upon the 'being 'nice'! "

" My fault! " Robin retorted. " You blast me, you kiss me, but you never mentioned they have a giant particle weapon?! " They then began to argue.

" We are doomed! " Beast Boy exclaimed. " I can't believe I let you talk me into this! " He said looking at Cyborg.

" Say what?! I was ready to walk away! " He retorted

Shane sighed upon seeing them all fight before Raven shouted out. " **SHUT UP!** " her voice echoes through the quiet streets shutting them up and got angry looks in reply rather timidly waves " Hi. "

" Thank you Raven. " Shane said to the mage ignoring the fact that she wore a long sleeve uni tard giving him a decent view of her legs but shook off the thought. " Can we now stop arguing? There's a giant laser pointed right at us for crying out loud! We got to stop it, people will die if we don't. "

" Shane's right. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. Were in it and we will get out together. " Robin said earning nods from everyone .

" Come on. We got a city to save. "

* * *

We now see the inside of the ship. Right around the area where the particle cannon was beginning to charge up energy and four guards passing by. Down by a hallway a sphere of dark energy appeared and disappeared revealing the group had now gotten inside.

Beast Boy shivered. " That dark energy stuff gives me the- " He paused now seeing he was getting a look from Raven, Cyborg and Shane making him not finish what he was saying and change his attitude giving two thumbs up. " I mean it's cool! "

" Well I kind of liked it. " Shane commented makin unknowingly making the mage blush slightly.

Robin then motioned them to follow. " We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time. " He said leading the way with the alien girl, beast boy, cyborg and shane follow him while the blue cloaked girl stopped in her tracks looking down with her eyes closed.

" How come your always by yourself? " A voice asked. She turned to see Shane approaching her.

" You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in. " She replied flatly.

" So? " Shane shrugged his shoulders. " I don't see what the problem is and began listing the others while putting a hand on her shoulder. " He's a green elf. Half of him is made out of metal. She's from space. Hair gel flows in his banes and I turn into aliens. " He said with a smile. " You fit in just fine. "

That seemed to ease the girls mind and then proceeded to follow him kind of glad to see someone treating her like a normal person.

At the front Robin was scouting out ahead looking through the corridors the alien girl stepped forward. " I bring you...apology. "

" Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled to. " Robin replied.

" And again, you are...nice. On my world, only my K'norfka has shown me such kindness. "

" Well, things are different here, " He replied with a smile making her blush a little before beast boy broke the moment.

" Uh...guys? I think they know were here! " He said pointing towards incoming troopers from the front with some coming from the back.

" If it's a fight they want they its a fight they'll get. " Shane spoke up as he began to tinker around with his watch making a holoform appear from it. " Time to bring in some heavy back up. " He said and slammed onto the watch.

The team then watched in awe as his transformation happened before Shane began changing once again. First he grew large, taller, more muscular, his skin turned to scales, along with his hair disappearing, along with a tail sprouting out of his back.

After a seconds the transformation was done, now standing before them was a brown scaled humanoid dinosaur on two legs standing twelve feet tall that cracked its knuckles.

" Say hello to Humungusaur . " Shane said identifying the aliens name with his voice now sounding deep and rough.

* * *

Inside of the main control room a few of the aliens were managing the weapons progress.

" Lord Trogar. " One of the aliens at the controls called out to their leader sitting on a chair. " The weapon has reached full power. "

" Then being the firing sequence. " He replies making them get right onto their task and rose out of his chair. " The earth scum shall learn, it takes more then six juvenile hero's to defy the mighty Lord Trogarr! " He said triumphantly. He said as all the sudden an explosion came from behind taking them all by surprise to see who caused it.

" Were not six hero's. Were a team. " Robin corrected him while Humungosaur enters the room giving off a roar that Trogarr returned with the group splitting up Robin kicking one in the face. Cyborg using his machinery to create an energy wave, beast boy turning into a kangaroo and Humungosaur bashing a few enemies heads into one another.

Nearby as beast boy continued fight as a kangaroo before trogarr knocked him into a wall. He then continued his assault only for Raven to block the attack but his sheer strength proved to be to overwhelming.

" Back off! " Hunogousaur cried out landing a solid punch on their leader getting him away from raven and beast boy. " Why don't you pick on someone your own size?

" I never expected to see a vaxasaurian on this planet... " Trogarr said and noticed the symbol on it's chest. " You...you're the wielder of the Omnitrix. Oh what a trophy you will be. "

" Too bad. You ain't gonna have me, or anyone else ever again. " The dinosaur like alien replies as he suddenly increased in size gaining stegosaurus like platting, a crest on his head and small spikes growing on it's tai. It was there he began to brawl with his opponent throwing punches after punch exchanging hard blows. These two power houses kept going head to head.

Shane kept the pressure going not bothering to give Trogar any room to breath as he slammed him into his chair and then continued to pummel him into the ground that was until Trogar retaliated and began to go on the offense.

After a few more hits Trogar sent the dinosaur flying into a wall and proceeded to grab him by the neck till Robin got him from behind giving him room to breath.

Seizing the moment Shane ran forward signaling Robin to let go while he tackled the alien to ground continuing to beat the crap out of him until a few of his minions blasted him off of their leader while the alien girl, boy wonder and Cyborg we're getting cornered.

" Can you rewire that thing into a weapon? "

" I can try. " Cyborg asked while Shane was starting to loose breath.

" Well, you better hurry up. I don't know how's much longer I can stay in this form. " He said as their enemies moved in for the kill.

" Get away from my friends! " Raven cries out getting their attention and begins to chant something. " Azarath Mentreon Zinthosh! " A sudden explosion was seen from outside the ship that soon landed in the water floating away while the entire roofing was demolished.

As the fight continued on a sudden beeping was heard and so without hesitation Humungosaur grabbed Trogar and jumped backwards crashing the alien right onto the floor leaving Shane all exhausted as he headed back towards Raven returning back to normal in the process to help keep beast boy up.

But once he did that Trogar got back up and intended to finish Shane that was until an energy cannon hitted him from behind making him finally stay down for good.

" Alright, I'm only gonna say this once...Boyah! " The teen said with a grin.

* * *

The next morning

After a long battle the group was now looking over towards Jump City in the distance.

" That's, quite a view. " Raven commented with her hood off revealing to have short lavender colored hair and somesort of red jewel on the middle of her forehead.

" Somebody ought to build a house out here. " Cyborg exclaimed.

" Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach. " Beast Boy joked getting a chuckle from Raven.

" You know, you're kind of funny. " The mage said with a smile.

" You think I'm funny? " The green changling asked with diamonds in his eyes. " Oh-hoho! Dude I know some jokes! " This made her regret her saying that immensely.

" Please, I look...nice? " The orange skinned female asked making them turn around to see her not wearing her armor but instead exposed more skin wearing a purple shirt, with a skirt and boots matching in color but still kept some piece of her armor.

" I...still don't know your name. " Robin said after getting a look at her new appearance.

" In your language it would be Star Fire. " She replied walking forward.

" Welcome to Earth. Star Fire. " Robin said now using her name for the first time.

" I thank you all for your bravery and your help, I wish to ask permission. To remain here, where the people are most... strange, but also most... kind. " She said warmly.

" You don't need our permission. " Raven replied kindly.

" But if you want our friendship, you got it. " Robin said.

" Looks like we could all use some new friends, " Cyborg added.

" Besides, we kinda make a good team. " Beast Boy stated with a smile.

" I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these, " Robin said passing them all what appeared to be a small walkie talkie.

" Made them out of my own circuits. " Cyborg said with his arms crossed.

" Hey, where'd Shane go? " Beast Boy asked looking around the area with the others now noticing that the other teen was now gone.

" Did he leave? " Star Fire questioned.

" Nah, he wouldn't just leave, would he? " The green changeling asked.

" No, he's over there. " Robin pointed right near where the tower was and it appeared that he was talking to somebody. So they went over to see who it was and much to their surprise it was another Loboan. Much like the one Shane had transformed into last night only instead of having black fur, his fur color was primarily grey and wore somesort of white and black armor like suit.

And he wasn't the only one. There were other aliens wearing armor just like him and they were hauling Trobarr and his minions inside of a ship keeping their weapons trained on them for every single second.

Nearby were even larger ships hauling away what remained of the invading aliens ship into the air.

" Thanks for the help Shane. " The loboan said to the teen.

" No problem Scout. "

" We've trying to track down Trogarr for months now. You saved me a lot of time. " Scout said and then looked over to Star Fire. " Also, I need to bring that girl in. " He said making everyone tense up at what he said.

" Don't worry Scout, I vouch for her. " Shane spoke up and reassured the alien werewolf. " This was just a huge misunderstanding. "

Scout looked at him for a moment and nodded. " Alright. I trust you. Stay safe. "

" Same with you Scout. " Shane said to the loboan who then got onto the ship that began to hover away from the air and soon took off.

" Who was that? " Robin asked.

" Just an old friend of mine. No need to worry, I sorted it all out. " Shane replied as he examined the tower left behind. " I don't know about you guys, but if you give this thing a makeover, I bet it would make a pretty cool place to live. "

" That's not a bad idea... " Cyborg noted already imagining just what they could do with it.

" So what are you gonna do now? " Robin asked.

" Will you stay with us friend Shane? " Star Fire asked.

" Eh...I don't know... "

" Please? " Starfire asked now holding Beast boy who was now a kitten and giving him the "look". Including everyone else giving him a look of acceptance even Raven who smiled holding onto a glimmer of hope? Curiosity? He didn't know what to make of it.

' Oh, come on. All together and there making this harder for me to pick? Great. ' Shane said to himself before he then sighed and shrugged his shoulders. " Oh, what the hell? You only get to live to once. " The teen exclaimed with a smile kind of having a good feeling of where this new team would lead him towards.

 **To he continued**

 **List of aliens used so far in this story.**

 **Transformation list.**

 **1\. Blitzwolfer**

 **2\. Xenophobe**

 **3\. ?**

 **4\. ?**

 **5\. Mindwipe**

 **6\. ?**

 **8\. Big Chill**

 **9\. Humungosaur**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **12\. ?**

 **And yes there will be 12 aliens. I did a little bit of thinking and decided to add in one alien in particular. As for what it is, well to bad, you're all gonna have to wait and see that includes you my associate. That also includes the other.**

 **I mean seriously, after having it for who knows how long, you wouldn't think eventually some things would be unlocked? Just saying.**

* * *

 **Now replying to my reviewers**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Heh, that actually sounds cool. I might check that out when I get the chance. And hope ya checked out my new poll.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Well at least you enjoyed it and hope you liked this one to.**

 **So till next time...**

 **G King! Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Divide & Conquer

**Okay, I know I was gonna do an Oc chapter. I know this. But I decided to just say screw it and just go along with this instead just in a little bit of how I think it would be at least.**

 **Even though this seems a bit longer and different, then it normally should be, what's the big difference?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Divide and Conquer**

As of the moment it has been at least a whole month ever since the events of the Gordanian's invaded Jump City. Thanks to the valiant efforts of Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Star Fire, Raven and Shane now dubbed as the hero Omni the city was saved along with dozens of lives.

Normally the Us government and the Justice League would've handled the clean up of the remains of the ship. But instead the Plumbers swooped in first, since earth wasn't ready for that kind of technology and they arrested Trogarr and his minions. While a bunch of scrap metal was left over, so in exchange for their services they would turn the tower into their new home.

Seeing an opportunity, the mayor had decided to appoint the teens as protectors of the city. This was all arranged seeing that there wasn't task force capable enough to fight off other worldly threats. So in the end, for the last few weeks after getting it all set up through some paperwork Robin, our leader had decided to call us the Teen Titans, protectors of Jump City.

After we got everything else set up, such as patrol routes, with certain parts of the city becoming sectors. This was very vital to them, as it would develop teamwork, and get us more familiar with our surroundings.

But as of right now, their new home was finished with it dubbed as Titans Tower.

" Huh, this place turned out better then I thought. " Shane commented as he looked up to see the alien tower was now shaped like a capital T. It was practically a real fortress, it had top of the line security from top to bottom. It had many features such as a submarine launch bay, basement, garage, foyer and storage lobby, infirmary, crime lab, evidence room, gym, combat simulation room, monitor room and a Gps room.

" What are we waiting for? Let's see the inside! " Beast Boy exclaims all excited for moving into their new home.

Upon entering there new home Shane whistled upon the living room. It had a massive flat screen tv, a large black couch equipped with a kitchen with a few other area's allowing them to make this room into a normal hangout where the titans would be. " Wow. This place beats a condo from Los Vegas any day. "

" How do you know? " Cyborg asks and pauses. " No way, you been to one of those joints? "

" Yes I have. The only thing that sucked about it was that it always reeked of smoke. But the buffets made up for it, best pancakes I had in my life was there. "

" Well I think this tower will do us just fine. " Robin said before Beast Boy yell's out.

" Time to pick rooms! " He said excitedly and ran to the different room that the tower has with Cyborg right behind him.

" Hey Robin? Did you do that little request for my room? " Shane asked.

" How you wanted it located right in the middle of the tower? Yeah, I did. Just take the elevator. "

" Thanks. " Shane says and heads right over to it.

Hours later after Shane and the rest of the Titans arrived in their new home Titans Tower they each selected their own rooms.

The Omnitrix wielder has a bizarre request though, he wanted his room to be right in the middle. Speaking of his room, he had just finished setting it all up. It was painted dark blue, their were a bunch of cabinets on the walls yet to be filled with what ever he desired to put in those spaces with a closet on the right side and a private bathroom to his left.

As for his bed it was king size.

" Not to shabby... " The teen says as he examining everything he's got so far. " Note to self, next time were in town, get myself some stuff to decorate my room. " His communicator then rings. " Yeah? "

" Are you hungry? We've got pizza. " Robin informed him.

" Sure. I'll be right there. " The teen replies and exits out of his room and moments later arrived in their living room with his team eating some pizza, Beast Boy eating his tofu while everyone else was eating there preferred versions.

" Man, I don't know about you guys, but this place is sweet. " Shane says as he takes a seat and a few slices.

" I'll say...speaking of which...Shane can we ask you something man? " Cyborg asked as his teammate swallowed what was in his mouth.

" Yeah go ahead. " He answered and continues to eat.

" So what's the story with that watch on your wrist? " Cyborg inquired. " Because that's some serious tech. "

" It's called the Omnitrix. "

" What does Omni mean? " Beast Boy asked since he's never heard of the word before.

" It means 'All' " Raven answered the green changelings question.

" Yeah, exactly like Raven said. It allows the user to transform into any alien who's DNA is listed into the device. It bonds to the wearers DNA so that means it's bonded to me. So that means it can't come off. Nothing on planet can remove it. Good thing to, since I heard a lot of stories of how some bad eggs in the universe want to get there hands on it. "

" How did you get your hands on it? " Robin asked.

" Well, it's kind of a long story. You see when I was at least ten years old, my parents started to act really weird as if, they were afraid of something. So they ended up sending me to my aunt and uncles. After waiting for six months, they just disappeared. Things were bad, and the only thing I had left of them was a package that they gave me. This was inside of it, at first I freaked out, but then realized, that my parents left me this for a reason. The reason why, I still don't know. But without hesitation, I left. "

" Why? So you could protect them? "

" No. They were abusive. " Shane replies bitterly. " After getting out that place, I was on my own, then about four weeks later my god mother found me. "

" Your god mother? " Robin inquired.

" Hmm. She's not human. Her names Rova and she's a Alburian Pelarota. "

" I thought they were extinct. " Star Fire spoke up in shock.

" What do you mean by that? " Cy asked.

" Because, I heard years ago that there home world Arburia was destroyed. "

" That's right. " Shane confirmed what she was true. " It was destroyed, taking out nearly there whole entire race. But luckily, some had managed to survive, herself included. But anyways, apparently back in the day, my parents were both Ex-Plumbers and Rova was a good friend of my mom. "

" The Plumbers? You mean the ones who fix your toilet? " Cyborg asked sounding a bit confused.

" Nope, totally different. They keep tabs on all alien activity on earth They also serve as peace keepers through out the galaxy itself such as dealing with criminals and making sure that certain technology falls into the hands of a world who aren't ready for it yet, like ours for example. Earth is nowhere near ready for the advanced technology the universe has to offer. Heck, the symbol of the Omnitrix is actually means peace. "

" The ones that arrested Trogarr and cleaned up the remains of the ship. Was that who they were? "

" That's right. The Loboan I was talking to is an old friend of mine, his name is Scout. We used to be partners. "

" Used to be? "

" I don't like to talk about it. " Shane replied. " The moment I arrived in Undertown, the Plumbers paid us a visit. Since the Omnitrix was entrusted to me, I had to join them, either that or they take it. After a few months Scout I was assigned to be Scouts partner. We did so many missions, and with Scouts knowledge of the aliens I had available in the Omnitrix I got better. So in my free time I began using it to help people, like really help them. After spending three years with the Plumbers I resigned my status as an officer and I've been on the road for about nearly four months now."

" Well, that's some story. But what's Undertown? " Raven asked this time sounding to be interested in her teammates past.

" Imagine one city, " Shane began. " And unknown to the world and society theirs a massive underground city right underneath the deep undocumented tunnels of New York city. "

" Whoa...really? Dude! That's cool. A whole city underneath a city? " Beast Boy continued asking questions.

" That's right. Heck, maybe if we have free time I could take you guys there. " Shane offered.

" That does sound pretty dope, but how many aliens can you turn into? " Cyborg asks.

" At first I started out with just only 10, but over time I unlocked two more. One's pretty cool while the other is a bit...creepy... " The teen says and shudders slightly at the mention of the second alien he unlocked making the titans even more curious.

" Creepy? What can be more creepy then Raven? " Beast Boy asks making everyone silent and looks nervous with the changeling realizing what he said getting a glare from the said person. " Hehe, sorry. My bad. " He apologizes only for the mage to smack him behind the head.

" One more question Shane. Who made it? " Robin asked getting a shrug from his teammate.

" I'm not to sure. But through the rumors, they say the creator gone into hiding to get away from the bad crowd. At least, that's what I heard. " Shane answered his final question and continued to eat with his new team in peace aside from hearing the argument from Cyborg and Beast Boy about meat or whatever.

* * *

The next day the Titans had decided to pay a trip to the mall in Jump City to help decorate their rooms.

Beast Boy was preoccupied with music and video games along with Cyborg. Robin was helping out Star Fire with her shopping so that left Shane alone with Raven who was at a Barns and Nobles.

" Sheesh, not much on anything really good. " Shane said in annoyance browsing at the mystery section.

" I didn't figure you'd like Mystery. " Raven said holding a basket full of different books she's selected.

" Yeah, I always liked them. It just makes me feel excited on what could happen next. "

" Omni can I ask you something? "

" Sure. "

" When you turn into an alien, what is it like? Being another living creature? " Raven asked taking him a bit off guard but no less answered.

" Well, there's actually no words to describe it really. Aside from being the footsteps of another living being, how they breath, how they live and survive. It just gives me a better understanding of what lies beyond planet earth. At least thats how I think. Does that anwser you're question? "

" That's actually a good anwser. " The goth said a little bit surprised to hear something from the omnitrix wielder

He said and once their shopping was done their communicators went off.

" _**Raven, Omni we need you out here in the front!**_ " Robin informed them and cut the communications short.

" Duty calls. Raven, if you'd please. " Shane asked getting a nod from his teammate who encased them both in dark energy soon teleporting them to the front of the mall.

" You called Robin? " Shane asked.

" Yeah. We just received word about a bank robbery. Three armored vehicles separated in three different parts of the city. " His leader informed as one of the said vehicles sped right by them.

" I got this. You guys go and deal with the other two. " With a nod from Robin they each headed in different directions to pursue their targets leaving Shane by himself who tinkered with the Omnitrix making the hologram displays appear shifting to Xenophobe.

" Come on, give me Xenophobe! " He slammed his palm onto the Omnitrix and instead of Xenophobe he turned into Mind Wipe much to his annoyance. " Oh come on! Why do you hate me you stupid watch?! " The red and white striped simian asked in frustration and noticed a skateboard nearby. " Okay, I can use that. " Mindwipe said making the board fly right over to him.

Once that had happened he began to follow the vehicle.

As Shane continued his pursuit of the vehicle he was unaware that he was being watched. From the top of a parking garage some sort of alien was watching and tracking Shane's every move he made.

It appeared to be a male, very tall and intimidating. He wore a black suit covering his upper body with a red stripe in the middle and gray pants. He had grey metallic looking gloves that resembled claws with a gray belt around his waist. He also had black boots with gray solves with each on covered with a single spike. One of the noticeable features is what appeared to be bones ornamented over his clothes. Such as a tail bone on his right shoulder with a skull of a horned animal on his left that had a hexagon shaped device colored red bearing a symbol resembling that of an open set of jaws, a ribcage was on it's chest area covering the front and back with some parts covering the back of his boots.

The only part that showed the aliens true form was his face. It was colored turquoise with a large lower jaw that showed teeth was fused with his lips. He had sunken dark red eyes with gills underneath his cheeks.

Right near the alien was some sort of dog like alien that resembled a predatory dinosaur. It was dark blue in color. The dog had spike-hair running from it's collar all the way to the tip of the tail. It's red eyes were sharp, black lines covered its neck and legs. This dog wore what appeared to be a red spiked collar which the alien held holding it back as it growled.

The alien then took the device off of skull, kneeled down and placed it on the front of the dogs collar. Once it was on, he let the dog go and emitted a whistle through his gills making something happen to the dog as it jumped off the building.

* * *

Meanwhile Shane had just finished dealing with the criminals by knocking them unconscious and locked them up inside of the armored car leaving the keys on the rooftop dusting his hands off. " Well, that takes care of them. " Mind Wipe says before he suddenly felt a powerful thump as if something had just crash landed. " What the hell?! " He exclaimed in surprise and turned around to see something had just arrived.

The sounds of screaming were heard as a few cars were sent flying to the side revealing the arrival.

This creature was huge. It appeared to be a rock-based life form with dark purple/grey color scheme with sunken red eyes. It's body was crab-like, and a rhino-like face. It had six crab like legs each covered in spikes. It also had a long horn with small ears wearing a spiked red collar that showed off an strange red symbol on the front.

" Whoa...where'd you come from? Please tell me your friendly. " Shane said with the crab roaring away before it charged right towards him. " Dang it. " He said before jumped right over it with ease while moving the armored car over to the sidewalk to get away from the fighting.

" I don't know where you came from, but you're going back to whatever zoo you came from! " Mind Wipe says as the crab charged once again with the simian using it's agility to it's advantage by rolling to the side. He quickly used his telekinetic ability's making a light pole smash it right into it's face but it didn't really do anything as it only seemed more pissed off.

" Uh oh... " Mind Wipe said as he used his telekinesis to make the skateboard fly over to him doing everything he could to avoid being hit.

" Sheesh! This things fast despite it's size! " Mindwipe exclaims in surprise as it then hits the transformed teen off his board and pinned him right into a building. " Man I could really use Humungosaur right now... " He groaned in pain and noticed a nearby fire hydrant. Using his telekinetic ability's his made the nozzle of the hydrant burst off and concentrated the water right into the crabs right eye making it stumble back in surprise followed by Mindwipe using his ability's again sending a few destroyed cards right at it exploding on impact.

However despite the sheer amount of damage he was inflicting the crab seemed to be unfazed and charged again knocking him right into a construction site. " Owww...Now I got new bruises to cover the old ones. " He groaned as the crab made it's way inside with the teen noticing all of the metal beams used for the beginning to construct a building. " Aha! Hey big guy! Over here! " Mind Wipe called out to the crab who roared and charged right towards him right into right spot.

" The bigger they are...the harder they fall! " Mindwipe says as his cranium glowed brightly causing all of the bolts and stuff keeping the beams together and all tumble down right on the crab burying it.

" Haha! Gotcha! " Mind Wipe exclaimed in victory until the crab made it's way out and shook of the beams that were on it's body raring for more fighting.

" Oh come on! You really want some more?! " Mindwipe asked as crab charged forward but suddenly stopped and just ran off. " Huh? " Shane was very confused as he watched the crab heading into another direction of the city. " Why did it stop? " He asked out loud as the timer was heard from the hour glass symbol flashing red for a moment until Shane had returned to his human form.

" Maybe it just thought twice about what would happen? " The teen was seriously confused by what had just happened and looked over to see the other Titans come up to him meaning he had some explaining to do.

* * *

Meanwhile in a nearby alley way not to far away from where the fight occurred the alien was there. The crab then slowly began to change, into the same dog from earlier.

" Very good. " He said to his dog. " So the stories are true. The wielder of the Omnitrix is worthy prey. "

* * *

" And then where did it go? " Robin asks showing the titans were back at the tower while Shane was sitting near the counter.

" I don't know. It disappeared just as it when it appeared the first time. " Shane replies.

" What was that thing anyways? " Beast Boy asked. " Star do you know what it is? "

" I do not. " The female tammaranian responded. " But I've heard stories about a creature matching it's description. "

" I've never seen that alien in my life either. " Shane adds. " But something's just weird about it to. It had a red collar around it's neck with some sort of weird looking symbol. Whatever that crab was, it was defiantly after me. "

" Why would you say that? " Cy asked.

" It had multiple chances to kill me, but then it just ran off. As if something was controlling it. " Shane replied. " I've made a lot of enemies over the years, so it wouldn't be a surpise that someone sent something else to kill me. " The teen said before the alarm went off. " Well, more work to do. "

" We'll figure this out later. We gotta move. " Robin said as they headed towards another destination.

* * *

As of right now the Jump City Maximum Security Prison comes into view and something big was going down. Smoke was seen going into the air along with the alarm going off as three guards make their way through an entrance that was demolished. They all had numbers on their shoulders, 1, 3 & 8 and each wielded a red hogh tech rifle.

Guard 1: " Code red! Cellblock Nine! Move out! " The other two follow his order with their weapons ready to use. " Main yard secured. " He confirmed as something landed right infront of them.

" There he is! " Guard 3 said pointing straight towards a strange looking rock like creature.

" He'll free the criminals. " Guard 8 said as they aimed there weapons.

" Fire! " Guard 1 commanded. From their rifles they let loose a flurry of lasers at the creature, but appeared to have no effect as some hit it while other shots missed. Feeling the hits it only turned around and grunted in annoyance before stomping a single foot on the ground causing a fissure making multiple slabs of concrete and dust block their aim as the creature headed inside.

" You know Cinderblock normally the bad guys break out of jail. " Beast Boy exclaimed getting the stone villains attention to see that the Titans had just arrived.

" Because when you do the math. Cause it all equals to you going down. " Shane added in his comment.

" So? Are you gonna come quietly... " Robin asked.

" Or is this gonna get loud? " Cyborg finished robins sentence with Cinderblock roaring in response and charged towards them.

" Titans! Go! " With the command given the boy wonder and his team charged forward beginning to fight while Shane tinkered with the Omnitrix.

" Humungosaur should help out. " He said before slamming on the center of it. After a brief light flashed Shane had transformed into an alien had not wanted once again.

This alien was about the size of a dwarf. He had purple colored fur. His clothing was trned into a black and white shirt, that a white spiked hem. The most prominent features of this alien was that it had four sharp tooths sticking out from its lower lip and it wore a twin pointed hat that also served as a mask covering his bright green eyes. As for the Omnitrix symbol it was located on his bellybutton. He had become a Chibbin called Chowdown.

" Huh, been a while since I've use Chowdown. " The aliens young child like voice said identifying its name. " But here goes nothing. " The alien said before he rushed forward with the way how he ran was similar to that of a cartoon character.

Back with his team Robin jumped into the air and landed a direct kick making Cinderblock stumble back and turn around just in the nick of time to get hit by one of star's energy blasts. To follow it up Cyborg jumps into the air going for a right hook but was intercepted, but it still sent the villain tumbling back a bit.

From above the green changeling swoops down at the cinderblock's body and rakes it with his talons a few times forcing him into a corner. Nearby Raven comes to the villain raising a chunk of the floor into the and quickly evades as the villain breaks it with the others moving right towards him.

But with the swipe of a single back hand he sent both robin and cyborg flying leaving only star fire in motion before cinderblock grabbed her with both hands.

" I am sorry to disappoint you. " She smiled as her eyes glowed neon green. " But I am stronger then I look. " With a single high kick she sent the villain crashing into a wall while nearby Beast Boy shifts from a hawk into a T Rex before charging forward. But despite the dinosaurs sheer size cindblock sent him packing into the air with a single punch.

" Azerath, Metrion- " Raven was beginning to attack but stopped seeing her green teammates shadow covering her from above.

However as Beast Boy was gonna land on her the changeling was caught easily by Chowdown despite his small size and sets him down.

" Sheesh, when did it start raining dinosaurs? " The alien asks as beast boy continued to fight while grumbling in annoyance for being kicked.

" I appreciate that. " Raven says to the alien who nodded his head and jumped into the air. Nearby Cinderblock chuckles to himself and makes his way only for Robin to jump from behind while trying to put him in a headlock. Stumbling about at random the stone behemoth tears a girder loose from the wall with a chunk of concrete attached to it.

" Thrashing only makes me hold tighter! " The boy wonder yelled as the villain tried to hit the teen but only hit himself appearing to unfazed.

" Now there's an idea. " Cyborg noted as he tears off a nearby grider and charges forward beginning a clash of their make shift clubs that didn't last long before the villain sent the African American teen skidding across the floor with a mighty swing. Star fire floats nearby making the villain prepare to hit her but grunted in surprise as a single starbolt caused the makeshift weapon to wrap around his hand

As Cinderblock brock free from his restraint he got hit by an energy blast making him look up to see Chowdown literally standing uptop the ceiling literally eating away some metal before he took a deep breath and fired off another energy blast hitting the villain right in the face making him tumble back.

" Pew! " Chowdown cries out as he jumped from his spot right towards Cinderblock delivering a solid head but that sent the rock like villain crashing right into a wall.

" Whoa... " Cyborg said in awe of the small aliens strength as he and Robin look at him with their jaws practically dropping on the floor. " Dude..."

" I might be small and cuddly looking, but I'm super tougher then I look. " Chowdown exclaimed completely distracted letting Cinderblock land a hit on the small alien who used the momentum to jump from a wall and spring over to his foe and began to rapidly stamp down on his opponent in fast speeds with his little feet before he dropped down and spat out another energy blast and dodged an incoming fist.

Using his small size to his advantage he rolled forward underneath him and ate a chunk of concrete from the floor in seconds and hit him in the back with another energy blast. " Pew! " The small alien lunged forward for another headbutt only for cinderblock swating him aside into the air with Star Fire catching him with in her arms.

" Are you okay? "

" Yeah...peachy... " Chowdown says and then gains swirls in his eyes. " Uh-oh. I think I'm gonna hurl. " This alerted the red head who let him down allowing the alien to rush over to a corner and do just that letting Cinderblock make a run to the deeper parts of the prison.

" Yo rockhead! " Cyborg called out getting his attention to see him and Robin running straight towards him. They both peel off to the opposite sides and go up the walls, then jumps towards each other as the metal teens cannon charges up. However what ever they were gonna do went wrong.

Their legs got tangled up and are left spinning in midair. Finally they fly apart and Cyborg crashes into a wall causing his cannon to go off that fires right towards Starefire and Beast Boy with the changeling pushing her aside. On the other wall Robin crashes as well and a disk slides over to Raven's feet but is quickly pushed away by Chowdown as it detonates.

Seizing an opportunity Cinderblock clumps away, smashing straight through one wall after another in his path and darts away into another direction.

The result of it caused a whole bunch of inmates tried their luck completely unaware that the titans were their who put a stop on their escape party.

* * *

As this was going down Cinderblock stopped a door with a sign reading: **Prisoner 385901. ABSOLUTE SILENCE!.**

With a single punch alone the villain breaks the door off of it's hinges sending it flying across the room. Inside was a container holding a man who appeared to be fast asleep in some sort of liquid snoring loudly.

He then tears the tank away from the ceiling it was mounted on and punches a hole in the floor to make his escape by jumping into it while forcibly yanking it through making a poof noise not bothering the sleeping prisoner in the slightest.

* * *

Back inside the guards had just finished rounding up all the inmates with Shane reverting back to his human form in the usual red flash. " Phew. That was intense. Never been in a jailbreak before. " He commented.

" Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak. " Beast Boy exclaimed as he shifted back from being a gorilla.

" Well none of us wouldn't have seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up. " Robin pouted crossing his arms.

" Me? I messed up nothing. You got in my way! " Cybrog retorts.

" You were to far forward and Cinderblock escapes because of you. "

" Your saying this is my fault?! "

" Want me to say it again? " The boy wonder said.

" Stop! No more mean talking. " Star Fire said getting in between the two trying to calm things down.

" Yeah, if you two are gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets. "

" Nows the not the best time for your jokes Beast Boy. " Shane scolds the green changeling.

" Cinderblock escaped. " Raven said while pulling her hood back. " No amount of yelling will change that. Now stop acting like idiots. "

" Ravens right you guys. " Shane said backing the mage up. " We'll get him next time. Let's just go home and cool off. " He said making the two bickering titans look at one another and huff at one another going in different directions.

" Loser. " Robin muttered with Cyborg saying. " Jerk. "

Both: " What did you say?! " They then got face to face with one another again.

" You got a problem tin man?! " Robin yelled.

" Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair jell! " Cybrog retorts striking a nerve in their leader

" Well you're an oversized clutch and your feet smell like motor oil. "

" You're bossy! Your rude! You got no taste in music! "

As this continued on Shane shook his head and got in between the two. " Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Stop it. Both of you. "

" He started it! " Cyborg points to the boy wonder.

" No he started it! I don't even know why You're even on this team! "

" That makes two of us! " Cyborg replies and throws his arms forward while spreading out. " **I quit!** " The African American teens yells and walks off leaving everyone else in shock with Robin putting his head down in shame for what the result of their argument was.

* * *

The sound of machinery is heard, as we see turning gears that dissolve into a series of shots of heavy equipment such as pistons crankshafts before we see a shadowy figure seated on a raised platform with only the left eye being seen while the rest appeared to be covered in armor.

Then Cinderblock stumps into the light placing the tank 385901 onto the floor.

" Cinderblock. " Slade says acknowledging the brutes presence. " I see your mission was a success. " He says looking over to the sleeping male inside of the tank. " Good. We will proceed with phase two. Wake him. "

Heading his boss's orders Cinderblock began to open the metal cap and after a few seconds he manages to unscrew it, releasing thick clouds of vapor. When they clear occupant inside the tank begins to steer.

" I'm...awake?! " The prisoner asks in shock. " I should never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping! "

" But for what I have in mind, you're human form is useless. " Slade explained and leaned forward. " I need Plasmus. "

All the sudden the prisoners form begins to swell and distort inside the tank causing the glass the bulge and finally shatter. What comes out is a mass of purplish slime that overwhelms the nearby Cinberblock creating more fumes. As it begins to clear up, the overhead light was out and the slime had formed into a large roughly shaped humanoid with a wide mouth showing why the prisoner was always asleep.

As for the one called 'Plasmus' it stepped forward giving off a screeching roar leaving Slade satisfied with the new minion he's gained.

* * *

The Tower comes into view along with the sound of a phone ringing and a click of the call being answered.

" _This is Cyborg. I'm either in the gym, playing Gamestation or kicking bad guy butt. Leave a message. *beep*_ "

" Hello, Cy. Pick up. " Beast Boy says trying to call his now ex teammate. " Come on, Cy, pick up. I know you're there. The phone's built in your arm. " The green changeling says before hanging up the phone with Star Fire coming up to him with a bowl full of food.

" Taste. " The alien girl says giving Beast Boy a sample of what she had made only for him to reject it and spit it out. Shane looked over from where he was at the fridge raising an eyebrow as he watched his friend wipe off his tongue and continued to search for something to eat.

" What is that? Cream of toenails? "

" Pudding of sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen. " She answers and took a spoon full of what she ate reacting differently in her own way. She then heads over to Raven. " Try. The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind. "

" My mind is never troubled. People come. People go. It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg. " She says as her hair swirls around resulting in the console breaking. " What? "

" Your kind of not so good at hiding your emotions at times Raven. " Shane answered as he finishes picking through the fridge while walking by. " And also, you broke the machine. " He says and places his meal onto the counter starting to eat to his hearts content while the mage fixes the damage she caused with her powers.

" Do you want some pudding of the sadness friend Shane? " Star Fire asks going over to her teammate who sighs.

" Honestly, on days like this. Yeah. " He says before taking his own scoop of her cooking while showing no signs of the taste bothering him at all. " Hm. Lumpy, and mushy. Not to bad. "

" Dude, how come you didn't freak out? " Beast Boy asks.

" Eh, turning into different aliens all the time changed my hunger and appetite drastically. Some of the food I was fed had tentacles in it. " He said going back to his snack while the changeling did his best to hold back his lunch from coming out while the female alien hovers over to their leader who was staring out of the window overlooking the city.

" Here, Robin, you must need this most of all since... " She then grew un easy. " Well... "

" I'm fine. " Robin says and began walking off. " Who knows? Maybe were better off without him. "

" You know you're only lying to yourself. " Shane spoke up making the boy wonder stop as he's finished eating some apples including the stems. " You could've just settled down before it got worse. But no, you had your ego get the better of you. "

" What are you talking about? " His leader says making the teen look over to him.

" The team reflects on it's leader. Let me ask you this. Do you want to be right? Or do you want your friend and ally to stay? " The teen goes back to eating. " Think about it. " Once that was said his leader heads somewhere else.

" You're not bothered by Cyborg being gone? " Beast Boy asks his teammate who shook his head.

" I am. But, this is just something Robin has to do on his own. But only if he's willingly able to put his pride aside and make things right. That just how it works sometimes. " He said making a point that everyone seem to understood especially Raven who nodded in agreement completely.

" But...how can you be so sure? " Star Fire asked.

" Trust me. I know. I've been in moments like this... more then I remember. " Shane says. " Don't worry. It'll be fine. Just wait, and see what happens. " He says before moving onto to eating something else.

Hour later Shane was on his laptop looking through the Plumber's data base on different species of alien's in the milky way galaxy. " I know that things not from this planet, hell it shouldn't even be around here. " He talked to himself as he heard a knock from the door. " It's open. Come in. " The teen replies and looks over to see it was Raven. " Oh, Raven. I didn't expect you visit in here. "

" You looked troubled. I was just checking. " She replies and walks over to Shane. " What are you doing? "

" Looking through the Plumbers data base of all alien life in the milky way galaxy. It's all here. Whatever that thing was, it's not supposed to be in our system. " After searching through the files he finally found what he was looking for. " Got it. " He then expanded an image showing the same creature he fought earlier.

" That's what attacked you? " Raven asked.

" Yeah. " He then began reading the information out loud. " It says here, that the thing that attacked me, is called a Crabdozer. There the natural predator of a Pyronite from the planet Pyros. There considered native to the planet itself and system, they actually don't live on the planet for most of their life cycle. Most of the time, they orbit the planet itself like an asteroid. Once in a while they change course and crash land onto the planet to feed, then after their done feeding, they ride solar flares back into space. " He then puts his hand underneath his chin.

" But what is it doing here? " He wondered before the towers alarm system went off making the two rush out of the room and head towards their operation center projecting the window screen of something on the move being tracked by a dot.

" Cinerblock strikes again? " Robin asked upon entering the room

" You wish. " Beast Boy said getting a look from their leader.

* * *

As the Titans had just arrived to the location which was a chemicals factory the same alien was in the distance watching them through a telescope mainly Shane. " Separate him from the others. " He told his dog who slowly mutated into another predatory looking alien.

It resembled a mixture between somesort of lizard with insect like features, a Buglizard. It had a white, black and red color scheme. It has a black head with white patches where four red eyes and two were on each side. It had razor sharp teeth and gums protruding in the lower jaw. It also had a row of red spikes running down it's back, which also had a black stripe. Finally it had four legs, with black feet each bearing three red claws including it's tail that had a red tip mark on it's tail.

Giving off a feral roar it dashed forward heading towards the building.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of the chemicals plant the sounds of machinery were heard along with various other noises mainly being most likely hazardous material all converging to pour into a single barrel.

Nearby Plasmus grabbed a single barrel and drank the contents throwing it aside and grew in size. He grabbed another barrel and did it again continuing to grow in size. As it continued it's disgusting feast by grabbing another barrel the end was blasted spilling out the contents. Looking through the hole he looks over to the titans waiting for him.

" That stuff can't be good for you. " Robin said in disgust with the villain throwing the barrel away and belched.

" Nice one. " Beast Boy said.

" Nope, that was just nasty. " Shane disagreed as Plasmus began to fire off large amounts of his body right towards them. Robin easily and quickly avoided the attacks and stopped at a crate.

" Star! Let him have it! " The boy wonder cried out signaling his teammate to fire a starbolt hitting the creature right in the chest. She gasped upon seeing the large hole she created.

" Did I let him have to much? " She asked in worry only for Plasmus to inhale the air refilling the hole.

" I'm thinking not enough. " Beast Boy said as their foe fired extended out his hand stretching out to the female alien only for Raven to push her aside.

" Maybe he just needs to chill. " Robin said as he threw a disk hitting the extended arm that instantly turned into ice but shattered it and regrew it back.

As the fighting continued to escalate Shane saw an opportunity after watching what the boy wonder had did.

" Chill...yeah! Big Chill will work great! " Shane said and began tinkering with the Omnitrix. As he did heard a faint growl making him look up above to see that something was looking right at him full of intent to kill and leaped towards him. " Whoa! " Shane barely dodged the incoming attack. " First a crab now a lizardbug? No that sounds lame. " He said and with out much choice he had to avoid it trying to kill him and continued to roll out of it's claws as best as he could.

" Omni! " Robin called out to his teammate but was still preoccupied with Plasmus.

" I'll be fine! Just keep fighting that blob! " Shane retorts to his leader and made a break for it heading towards another part of the factory while the boy wonder struggled to get out of Plasmus's hold.

" Come on! Let me go, you giant zit! " Hearing that seemed to tick the villain off and looked down at his eye level before shooting him forward in a stream of muck from his chest creating a wave that caught Beast Boy.

" Robin! " Starfire rushed over to her friend who got out of the muck.

" I'm okay, sort of. " He then spat out some of the muck that got into his mouth while beast boy had a look of disgust on his face with his tongue hanging out with comedy tears rolling down his eyes.

" And I thought Star's pudding tasted bad. " The green changeling exclaimed and looked over to see Plasumus still raring to go for more.

* * *

Meanwhile somesort

" Disappointing. " Slade said as the screen turned off. " With two Titans missing, this is almost too easy. I was expecting more of a challenge. Cinderblock. " He addressed the rock like villain holding onto something, " Begin phase three. " With a grunt Cinderblock left.

" Now, let's see what our 'uninvited gust' is capable of. " Slade said as he turned on a feed showing Shane being chased by the buglizard.

* * *

Back with the Titans a gush of Plasmus's muck splatters onto the floor with Starfire standing up groaning in disgust.

" I feel like the underside of Zornian muck beetle. " She said as Raven popped up right next to her.

" Tell me about it. " The goth grumbled as she got some of slime off of her coak while Plasmus was chasing Beast Boy.

" Dude. I am not on the menu! " The green changeling yelled out before it blasted more slime with Robin coming around and firing a grappling hook that was connected to a wire wrapping around Plasmus's legs with the teen quick enough to make a more turns around the giant wrapping him up even more.

" Maybe the best way to take you down... " He grunted as he pulled the wire. " Is to tie you up! " Beast Boy then charges forward taking the form of a rhino making the villain topple backwards to fall near a group of support columns. Without much hesitation both Starfire and Raven seized the moment and used the columns to pin him down in seconds.

" We did it! " Starfire cheered.

" Nice work, team. " Robin said to the titans proud of what they had accomplished.

" Yeah, didn't think we could pull it off without- " Beast Boy was cut off by Raven elbowing his arm who glares at him

" We finished just in time. Cinderblock's been spotted downtown. But we got to help Omni first, come on! "

As they went to help Beast Boy paused hearing a weird sound. " Huh? " He looks back over to Plasmus seeing that something was happening. It slimy body began to ooze out of it's restraints and began to collapse itself getting loose from the restraints. The results of it, became more troubling because now Plasmus divided it's body into five constructs.

The head remained the same, but gained some spider like legs. There was one that looked like a snake, an octopus with a single eye, one resembled a set of crocodile like jaws with six legs while the last resembled that of a beetle with a crab claw like face.

" Uhh... " Beast Boy groaned nervously getting the other four titans attention. " Head up. " He said as the entities scuttled towards the teens making various gurgling noises with each step they took. Quickly bolting into the next room, the group slammed the double doors shut just in time. Leaning against them, with their entire weight to hold it shut.

" Five against 4. Not good. " Beast Boy noted as the banging continued

" Forget the odds. We need a plan. " Robin retorts as the doors slightly open letting two tentacles seep their way through making Star Fire scream.

" Man...We could really one of Omni's aliens right about now. " The changeling commented as they continued their battle with Plasmus.

* * *

Speaking of the said hero Shane was currently hiding from the buglizard behind a single crate. ' I don't know who's sending these aliens to kill me, but I ain't going down without a fight. ' He said to himself as the crate shattered with the alien crashing into the teen making him tumble back into a wall.

" Come on, come on! " Shane said as he got back up and continued to run as he went through the selections. " Don't give me Mindwipe, don't give me mindwipe! " He begged the Omnitrix as he jumped forward avoiding an incoming hit crashing into a bunch of supplies creating some smoke.

As the bug lizard closed in on its prey it was zapped by a green stream of electricity making it tumble back a bit. This came from one of Shane's transformations.

It was a small alien standing at a foot tall with a long one-piece body, shaped like a dry cell battery. It's eyes were round colored solid green and had a large white lightning-like mark from where his neck starts, to where his legs start on his front and back. He had two metal bolts on each arm containing three fingers and had pointed legs. It had a grey spot on his head with a positive(+) symbol and a negative (-) symbol on his back with a omnitrix symbol located on his chest. Shane had transformed into a Nosedeenian also known more commonly on earth as a Megawatt that Shane called Buzzshock.

" Buzzkshock? " His voice turns high pitched as if he just breathed in some helium. " Okay. " He says before dodging and incoming attack by turning into a spark of electricity and aimed both of his little hands zapping the big making it screech in pain. " Haha! " The small alien laughed and jumped out of the way and produced a electric wavy tail from underneath hovering in the air.

" Let's play ugly! " Buzzshock challenged the Buglizard and then jumped down from a crate bouncing from left to right quickly in succession all while he continued to give it little jolts every few seconds appearing to discourage the alien as it used it's tail to sending him flying into a column.

" That hurt... " He said but didn't have time to react as the incoming predatory alien charged forward. " Whoa! " Buzzshock exclaimed before without any time to react the electrical alien was severed into four pieces from across his stomach. But as it appeared he was done all the sudden the Shane's body regrew with the other three pieces forming into copies.

" Haha! " They all laughed. " Fooled ya! " They all blew raspberries at the alien seemingly making it more pissed off. " Let's see how you like this! " They all separated with the leader tackling the big lizard in its electrical form with the other three repeating the process.

Everytime the alien tried to hit Shane and his clones they just kept bouncing away and it was clearly growing tired and irritated by this game and spewed out a green mist from it's mouth obscuring the area around the transformed teen and his copies.

" Whoa...cool trick. " He said and before noticing it's silhouette lunging right towards him. " I take that back! " He screamed as the Buglizard then charged forward sending him flying through a wall and to the outside.

" Oof! " Buzzkshock said as it was stopped by a barbwire fence. " That really hurt. Eh? " He then noticed the fence and got an idea. " Metal all around. Just what I need..." The transformed teen says as he looked towards his foe. " Come on! What are you waiting for?! " He challenged the alien who snarled and lunged right at him and dodged the attack making it hold onto the fence. " Lights out! "

Gatheing all of the energy from his copies Buzzshock fires off a single green electrical beam that hits the buglizard and thanks to the metal fence it conducted it, literally turning it into a big bug zapper literally making it howl in pain as it's damaged form fell onto the ground.

" Gotcha. " Shane said as the timer was heard with the hour glass symbol flashing red returning to his human form.

As Shane began losing consciousness he see's the buglizard emit some more mist from it's neckline before disappearing along with five silhouettes rushing towards him before he was out of it.

* * *

Opening his eyes Shane wakes up inside one of medical beds inside the tower emitting groan. " Ugh...my head... "

" At least it ain't worse. " The teen recognizes the voice and looks over to see that it was Cyborg. " Hey man. Good to see you're awake. "

" How long was I out for? " Shane asked as he stood up

" About four hours. " The metal teen replied.

" Not to bad. " Shane shrugged his shoulders. " So, you and Robin made up? "

" Yes we did. " Speaking of the devil the boy wonder enters along with the rest of the team. " We also stopped Plasmus, and Cinderblock's behind bars. "

" That's cool to hear. " Shane comments. " I'm glad to see that at least you all made it out from your ends. "

" What happened? Are you feeling alright?

" Well, as the fighting began I tried to turn into Big Chill to fight with you guys. But something else was there. "

" What was it? " Cy inquires.

" I don't know. It looked like hybrid mutation of lizard and a bug, a Buglizard. It separated me away from you guys. Nearly cornered me too, that thing was tough. But I managed to beat it. All in the price of me over using Buzzshocks energy supply. That's why I fainted. " Shane explained. " Did you find it? "

" We didn't find any traces of it. Just only a few tracks. " Beast Boy replied. " Plus, I couldn't get it's scent. "

" Well, where ever that thing came from. It's also associated with that Crabdozer. It had that same red collar and symbol around the neck. "

" Are you sure? " Robin asked.

" I ain't lying or making it up. Something just doesn't feel right. " Shane said still trying to wrap his head around just what's been happening lately.

" That's for sure. First Cinderblock breaking out Plasmus and Plasmus being used as a distraction, then two different aliens appear in just almost three days alone. his isn't a coincidence. " Robin commented.

" Someone's got to be pulling the strings on all of this. " Cyborg added in his thoughts.

" Pulling the strings on Cinderblock and Plasmus yes. But, yet, those aliens didn't attack any of you guys. They had there attention only on me. "

" So we could be facing more then one threat? " Starfire asks.

" It seems that way. " Robin answers. " But as long as we stick together, we'll be fine. "

" Heck yeah, " Cy adds. " Mess with one of us, your picking a fight with the rest of the team. "

" And they'll be sorry. " Beast Boy adds.

" I too will help my friends. " Starfire said firmly.

" So will I. " Ravens added. Hearing this made Shane smile seeing how not to long ago they one whole team, they argued and made up. This just went to show that no matter what, they'll have his back and he'll have theirs.

" Thanks guys. That really means a lot to hear. "

* * *

Back with Slade he slams on his throne causing a tea cup to smash into pieces. A butler then comes brining in small brush sweeping up into a dust pan and reveals he has a fresh cup setting it down on the arm of Slades chair. " Next time, my plans will succeed and the Titans will pay. But in the meantime... " He looks over to a screen that shows the alien with it's dog. " I believe within time, I will gain a new ally. The question is, who are you? " He wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile miles outside of the city sat some sort of ship that was covered by the trees and the thick nearby brush.

Inside of the ship it was decorated with many displays appearing to be trophy's. Such as a skeleton resembling feline, a shell belonging to some sort of turtle like alien, a gear hanging on a wall near a hook and the head of a Crabdozer, a dinosaur shaped skull with a skull nearby and some sort of metal arm with a sword hanging nearby with a fur pelt on the floor belonging to some sort of canine.

We also now see the alien from before sharpening his knife against a wet stone sitting on a couch in front of a fireplace as his pet had now returned and resumed it's original form.

" You did well old friend. " The alien said to it's pet that laid down for some rest. " But it seems the one called 'Omni' is more powerful then I imagined, and resourceful. " He says and stops sharpening his knife as it glints in the light of the flames. " He will be our greatest trophy...Kyber The Huntsman promises it. " He vows as the screen turns black.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Next chapters coming.**

 **4\. Final Exam**

 **5\. Sisters**

 **6\. Deep Six**

* * *

 **L** **ist of transformations**

 **1\. Blitzwolfer**

 **2\. Xenophobe**

 **3\. Buzzshock**

 **4\. ?**

 **5\. Mind Wipe**

 **6\. Chowdown**

 **7\. ?**

 **8\. Big Chill**

 **9\. Humungosaur**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **12\. ?**

 **Oc Alien: Chowdown**

 **Abilities, high consumintion: enhanced eating, ehanced teeth, energy blasts, immense strenght and ehanced walking/running. (Basically he can walk on any surface, such as the cieling and even water.)**

 **So? How'd you all like this? I kind of noticed, how in a bunch of ben 10 stories mostly have Vilgax as the main enemy almost every time, so I chose to do the opposite and include Khyber witch means the main enemy of Shane is someone entirely different.**

 **And yeah I do realize this is extremely long, different and sort of lacking, but I can't focus on everything could I? This story is mostly focused on Shane.**

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **AlienTokatsuDuelistMangaGeek,**

 **You'll just have to wait and find out. As for more of the advanced stuff, yeah that will come in later on.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Glad you like it.**

 **Lelouch of Zero.**

 **Well, I'm extremely happy to see that you've enjoyed it, and hope that you'll like whatever comes next.**

 **Karsap**

 **Eh, no ones perfect. But still pleased that you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Final Exam

**Well, okay everyone. I do really hope that you like this new chapter. I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story, but that's only because life's been throwing things at my way to start off the new year.**

 **And here's the sad thing, the way I had to put my dog to sleep so that she wouldn't have to be in that state she was in. Not injured or nothing she was old and she was fighter, for three long days she's stayed strong despite being on the door of death and that's how I've had to make a really tough choice.**

 **Not to mention, on new years day it was also the same time my momma lost her dad, so that's one thing we share in common now. We both lost something we deeply loved on new years day.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Final Exam**

As of right now we a screen static for a moment until we see a school crest shaped like a hexagon. It has a black and white checkered pattern with a gold border. There's also a large H superimposed, across the bottom is a white banner bearing the letters "H.A.E.P.Y". Behind the crest a square corridor is can be seen with yellow walls, ceilings and floor all marked in a honeycomb pattern. Immediately cool female voice was heard.

" _**The H.I.V.E Academy for Extraordinary Young people is proud to produce, this years top graduates.** _" As the voice said that a platform arose and it had four individuals.

First a very small bald boy wearing a green jumpsuit and had pair of googles with some sort of controls on his chest and waist line.

" _**Gizmo, the boy genius, whose intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution.**_ " We see him pressing a button on the control panel on his chest making two large metal wings emerge from his back. He then takes hold of a control of his waist and flies into the air. Then some wall panels pop up revealing lasers that all open fire but he easily avoids them and presses another button making a small missile launcher come right in between the two wings before releasing a salvo of missiles destroying all the guns instantly.

Afterwards a slim girl takes his spot for attention. She adorned an off-the-shoulder black dress trimmed with blue ruffles, black and blue stripped stockings, and black platform boots with blue soles. Her lavender hair is bound into two large horn-like tufts that stick above her ears, she also had cat like eyes that matched in color while her skin for some reason was a pinkish blue color. A small pendant hangs from a blue ribbon encircling around her throat.

" _**Jinx, the enchanting sorceress whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies.**_ "

During this line, she extends her arms to both sides and does a 360-degree twirl throwing a wave of energy that causes a couple wall panels to fall off. She leaps high off the platform, and the panels crash down onto some robots heads. Two others have moved in during this conflict and share the same fate. She then backflips down the corridor a short distance.

Three large laser cannons emerge from recessed panels in the floor, but something drops into view and bends it's barrel as if it was a piece of taffy.

The that did this was a very large and tall beefy fellow with collar length brown hair and a small beard. His sleeveless shirt and pants were black. He also had a studded gold bands went across his chest and around his shoulders.

" _**Mammoth, the geneticaly-ehanced giant who's unstopable strength speaks for itself.**_ "

During the line he rips the cannon from it's moorings and does an Olympic style hammer throw to sling it away. It skids across the floor and wrecks the other two. Looking very pleased with himself he was unaware of a robot looming behind the strongman that grabs hold of him with it's large hands.

Afterwards some sort of high tech axe is thrown hitting the robot that was attached to a metal rope that returned to its wielder. This person was more hulkier then mammoth with grey skin and long white hair. He wore a metalic mask with black endentions around his eys that were solid red with black pupils. He also had x shaped scars on his shoulders. His clothing consisted of a black overall like outfit with red trimmings, spikded shoulder pauldrons, and three spiked metal straps around his upper legs and appeared to riding some sort high tech glider.

" _**And finally Sunder. A modified, fearless super solider who's skills in combat make him a deadly force to be reckoned with.**_ " A massive robot is seen rising out of a platform that tries to land a hit on Sunder who easily avoids it and slices the right arm off with his axe before his glider fired off a red laser putting a large hole in it's chest making it fall down on the floor. He then raised his left arm up making an orb like device shoot out of the glider before catching it, pressing the center and threw it at a horde of robots taking them all out in an explosion.

" **Well organized, highly-trained and combat equipped...** "

As the narration continues both Mammoth and Gizmo are seen running again while Sunder is flying above. Jinx then runs up to the Mammoth who springs up to the air and is caught by the large male who boosts her into a series of flips that carries her down the corridor.

" **these new H.A.E.Y.P agents are the perfect fighting force...** "

As Jinx continued to flip down the corridor a series of laser fired all aimed right towards her. But not one shot hit, instead they all blew each other up into bits. By the time she reaches the end of the gauntlet with her back to the camera surveying her triumph and turns around face front.

" **And for the right price...** " Both Mammoth and Gizmo come up from the sides while Sunder hovers above them raising his left arm making somesort of device come out of his glider, pressed the center and threw it behind him eliminating an entire horde of robots with ease in a large explosion. " **this ideal team can be yours.** " As the video ended a gray haired woman bearing the same symbol on her dark outfit stepped forward.

" Well, Mr Slade? "

" Impressive. Truly. However, robots and obstacle courses only prove so much. " He spoke his thoughts and got serious. " My clients demand operatives who can function in the real world. " The woman then follows him. " If you're students are going to serve me...They'll have to pass one final exam. " He then took a seat with the four villains standing in a spotlight near the woman.

" Destroy, the Teen Titans and then we'll talk. " With that said the spotlight showing the four shut off with the woman bowing her head understanding the terms of their deal before her light shut off as well including Slade's.

* * *

We now see a beautiful day covering all over Jump City and everything seemed to be calm at the moment. Well...not everywhere to be exact.

Shane is currently humming while listening to some music and heads towards the common room and once he did the teen stood in surprise at what he was seeing and turned off his music taking off his headphones.

The kitchen was a disaster the sink was filled with dirty dishes with some piling all over the counter with garbage scattered all across the floor.

" What the hell happened in here? It's a like a tornado blew right through. " He asked himself and apparently got his answer.

" Aw man! Come on! " Cyborg groaned out in frustration getting his attention. " It's got to be hear someplace. " The African American said as he lifted up the sofa and looked around the floor while Beast Boy was close by as a bloodhound sniffing around. " I don't believe this! How can you lose the remote? " The metal teen asked as he shook the furniture hoping it would fall out but didn't.

" What make's you think I lost it? " The green changeling asked as he was looking around the area to before Cyborg put down the couch and went up to him.

" Uh, cause you're you. " He replied bluntly.

" Hey just because I lost that video game- " The changeling tried to counter but was cut off. " And the toothpaste, and my football and the waffle iron. " Cyborg counted off the few items Beast Boy had lost.

" Things disappear! How am I supposed to know where they go? " As this argument continued on Shane looked over to see Raven reading a book or was reading it cause she lowered it down and gained a very annoyed look in her eye.

" Well, how am I supposed to watch tv without a remote?! " Cyborg demanded as the mage slammed her book shut.

" Simple. You just get up and change the channel. " Raven answered and stood up from her reading spot making the two exchange a look.

" Don't even joke like that. " Cyborg said in a serious voice with Beast Boy looking at her in the same way.

" I wasn't joking. " The mage growled.

" Good! Because it wasn't funny! " Cyborg barked back. " Either help us look for the remote or go back to your nasty old book! "

" She's right you know, " Shane backed her up. " You could just clean the place up and you'll find it. " The result of it was the two of them looking at him as if he lost his mind.

" What?! " They both said at the same time.

" At least someone's using there head... " Raven said coldly getting a few glares from the mage and continued their argument ignoring her at the same time.

" I'm telling you I didn't lose it! " Beast Boy retorts as things began to heat up. " You were the one watching tv last night! So if you wanna blame someone look in the mirror buddy! "

" This is a pointless argument, over a useless device. You are wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration. " Raven said as she was starting to grow tired of this stupid argument.

" Not to mention the place is pig style filthy mess! " Shane added as it continued to get more intense with both Starfire and Robin just entering the com room.

" And that is the secret to traveling at the speed of light. " The female alien said finishing a conversation they were having and gasped upon the sight of everyone arguing.

" Whoa! Take it easy, Titans. Combat practice is this afternoon! " Robin spoke up trying to calm everyone down while at the same time trying to hide his frustration since the place was a mess, not something his mentor would ever approve along with another friend he knew.

" We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk food. " Starfire suggested. " I shall fetch them. " She said before going over to the kitchen while Robin went over to defuse the fight.

" I don't need food! " Cyborg cries out in frustration " What I need is a time machine is help finding the remote! "

" Then just build one in your arm! Or something! Cause this is just stupid! " Shane retorts as Starfire opens the fridge while the arguing continues. Inside was absolutely disgusting. It was disorganized and full of trash and half eaten food not to mention there was some sort of blue mold all over everything. As she looked inside there was a part of the mold covering a piece of cheese that appeared to come alive and screech making her shriek in alarm and fired off a starbolt causing a huge explosion of the blue fungus to gush out everywhere in the room with some covering the titans.

" Okay! This is not normal! " Shane cried out in disgust as he was caked in the slime while the others had the living day lights scared out of them.

" Maybe we should go out for pizza. " Robin suggested breaking the silence as the mold continued to drip from the ceiling.

" Yeah, I'm gonna take shower first. " Shane said as he walked out of the room and kind of freaked out swearing he heard the stuff screeching at him.

* * *

After the little and disgusting incident at the kitchen inside the tower the titans went out to the pizza corner which was where Starfire had landed upon everyone's first meeting. While they were out for lunch they called in a biohazard clean up crew since the fungus wasn't normal and would examine the tower for other potential places where more of the dangerous material could be located.

However, normally it wouldn't take long to order their meal, but instead they were once again arguing/debating while Shane was slumped down on his right elbow wondering how long it would take to finish.

" Can we please just order something? " Raven asked being tired of having the constant debate for their lunch.

" As long as it's vegetarian. " Beast Boy spoke up.

" Come on, " Cyborg whined. " How can you deny me the all-meat experience. "

" Dude! I've been most of those animals! " The green changeling retorted.

" What's really the difference? " Shane asked. " You turn into carnivores too, they eat other animals, and some of them cannibalize their own kind. "

" I ain't like them! " Beast Boy defended himself.

" Says the one who I caught drinking out of the toilet. " The omnitrix wielder said making his teammate glare at him along with Cyborg holding back his laughter with the others while Raven just smiled for a bit.

" I suggest a large pizza with pickles, banana's and mint frosting. " Starfire suggested with a smile making everyone give her a look while Robin went over to explain to his offworld teammate since she was still new to how pizza toppings worked.

" Uh...Starfire? Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping. "

" Oh... " She blushed in embarrassment still holding the same smile.

" That don't stop people from experimenting. " Shane said. " They made a gross pizza with peanut butter as sauce and the cheese with pineapple for toppings. I might eat weird food, but even I wont eat that. "

" Double peperoni! " Cyborg cried out.

" I'm not eating meat! " Beast Boy said in annoyance.

" There's no meat in peperoni. " Cyborg retorted.

" You know what, both of you shut up already! " Shane said in annoyance and passed over a note to a waitress. " What we want is on that piece of paper. Sorry for the trouble, sometimes my friends can idiots at times. "

" What's that supposed to mean? " Beast Boy asked sounding offended.

" You heard me, " Shane retorted looking away as their unaware that they were being watched from the distance from a pair of high tech binoculars targeting each one of them confirming they were all there.

" Gizmo to Jinx, begin phase one. " The midget said through an intercom to the sorceress who stood near a bus. She then used a hex on the vehicle making it begin to roll down hill. Back at the pizza joint the vehicles horn is heard getting the titans attention as they stand up from their table. Afterwards a babys cry was heard making Beast Boy gasp in shock as they all now see the bus was heading for a collision course with a stroller right in the middle of a crosswalk.

" Titans! Go! " Robin commanded and immediately they all sprung into action with Shane quickly scaling his way down from the balcony. As the bus approaches Starfire quickly pushes the carriage away while Cyborg gets into position with Raven right behind him. The bus soon made contact with the African American teen who was doing his best to slow it down, but it was just enough as the mage used her powers to put the brakes on the vehicle.

" You're wor` " all the sudden a rock hit the brutes face cutting him off.

" Something feels really off here... " Shane said as he kept the Omnitrix on standby as he walked over to the team.

" Don't buss drivers usually have drivers in them? " Cyborg said in confusion as he noticed the said vehicle didn't have one.

" And don't baby carriages normally have baby's? " Robin added as he held a weird looking green teddy bear with both Beast Boy and Starefire.

" Robin! Put that down! It's a trick! "

" At leas that pit-sniffer ain't stupid... " Gizmo's voice was heard from the bear who turned it's head towards the trio and fired off a laser sending them flying into a bunch of nearby garbage cans while at the same time the bus was lifted up into the air leaving both Cyborg and Raven completely flabbergasted as it's then slammed right into them picking up a lot of dust. Walking past was Mammoth who was dusting off his hands while both Gizmo and Jinx walked over to him.

" Heheh. That was too easy. What a bunch of cludge-heads. You guys wanna get pizza? " Gizmo asked as a rock hit the midgets head. " Ow! Hey! Who did that?! "

" That'd be me. " Shane replied as he began tinkering with Omnitrix and slammed down onto it's core transforming into Humungosaur completely taking the trio by surprise. " Plus, who says this is over? " The dinosaur like alien asked as he cracked his knuckles.

" It's far from it! " Robin added while dusting himself off and the bus being sent into the air thanks to Cyborgs plasma cannon. " Were just getting started! " The said hero exclaimed while Raven remerged from a shadow.

" Who are these guys? And what's a cludge-head? " Beast Boy asked still sitting in a trash can.

" We are the hive! " Gizmo said

" You're worst nightmare! " Mammoth added followed by Jinx.

" And this is attack pattern Alpha. " The pinkette said as she and the brute scattered while Gizmo went forward with his pack turning it into a jet pack that fired off a volley of lasers at the alleyway causing a bunch of debry fall on the three titans.

" Hang on guys I'm coming! " Humungosaur cried out to his team mates but as he was about to get over to help his friends some sort of long cable wrapped around his arm feeling a tug from above. " What the?! "

" I don't think so, you're all mine. " Sunder exclaimed with grin as he grabbed the rope making Shane slam right into a nearby car and then released the ropes hold.

" Who the heck are you? " The transformed teen asked getting up as this new foe approached him while on his glider.

" The names Sunder... " The villain replied as a his glider then fired off a an energy blast that Humungosaur quickly rolled to the side and grabbed the car and threw at him only for the vehicle to be sliced clean in half by Sunders axe. Afterwards he raised his left hand and an orb device shot right into it, the glider fired off another blast with the dinosaur like alien rolling forward this time but didn't anticipate a bomb being thrown right at his face.

Nearby Jinx was fighting with Raven while Cyborg was having a test of strength with Mammoth who managed to push him back a little while Robin, Beast Boy and Star Fire remerged from the debry.

" What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back? " Mammoth asked Cyborg who wasn't able to react to Gizmo putting the said object on the metal teens back as he answered his teammates question. " Doomed! " He then hit the control sending Cyborg flying into the air screaming.

" Cyborg! " Starfire immediately went up to the air after him meanwhile Jinx did a round house kick towards Raven who quickly dodged it along with some incoming punches and countered with a backhand

" You fight like a boy... " Jinx mocked as she blocked it while Gizmo got above the two with four large metal spider legs from his backpack.

" And you're gonna croak like a frog! " The midget said as he fired a laser sending her flying right into Robin while Beast Boy continued on forward and turned into an elephant but it proved to be useless cause Mammoth lifted him up into the air without breaking a sweat.

" Mammoth's gonna make you extinct! " The large teen laughed.

" Beast Boy! Hang on! " Robin yelled and charged to help his friend only for Mammoth to throw him into the air and perform a jump punch sending him right towards his leader while returning to human form hitting the boy wonder skidding back right over to Raven.

" Oh come on! Is that all you got?! " Sunder asked as he threw his axe trailing right towards him only to quickly roll to the side and noticed a nearby fire hydrant.

" How bout this?! " Humungosaur asked as he broke a fire hydrant and stepped on it's stream making it shoot up right at Sunder making him land on the ground. But he quickly got back up and hit Humungosaur in the face with the blunt side of his axe making the dinosaur tumble back a bit.

" Is it either me or are we getting our buts kicked? " Beast Boy questioned upside down.

" It's just you! " Robin, Raven and Humungosaur answered.

" Listen up team I got a plan! " Robin spoke up.

" Incoming! " Shane warned them but it was to late two lasers sent Raven and Beast Boy flying.

" Raven! Beast Boy! " Humungosaur cried out in worry of his teammates but was quickly wrapped up in the rope of Sunder's axe.

" You forgetting someone?! " The villain inquired as he took into the air and used the high speed to drag him across a building and slamming him into the ground.

" Omni! "

" Not to tough now are you scrum-buffer? " Gizmo asked getting his attention. " Hope your fancy plan includes getting fried! "

" Then I guess we'll just have to find out the hard way. " The boy wonder said as he got into a stance and made a 'bring it on' sign. But instead Gizmo aimed his laser infront of him firing it causing a crack followed by Jinx using her hexes and Mammoth jumping into the air and slammed onto the ground. The result created a large and massive deep fissure that caused the boy wonder to fall down into the darkness screaming until he was no longer seen and his screaming silenced.

" Robin no! " Shane cried out to his friend as he helplessly watched him fall down into the pit.

" Heh, " Sunder chuckled in amusement as he watched the scene unfold. " One less Titan to worry about. You'll be joining him soon. "

" I don't think so... " Humungosaur growled as he increased in size getting out of the ropes hold growling in the process. " You're going down! Raaagh! " Within moments he sent Sunder crashing right into Gizmo and rolled to the side dodging an attack from Jinx and used his tail to send her flying before Mammoth stomped over to him.

" Don't you know the ice age killed the dinosaurs? " Mammoth asked as he cracked his knuckles.

" Pretty smart for a bone head. Why'd the mammoths die out? Cause it got to hot for their hairy asses. " Humungosaur retorted with a smart joke making the villain growl in anger and charged at the dinosaur alien only to be stopped with ease before being kicked in his gut.

After landing a solid hit at Mammoths gut, Humungosaur rips a nearby street sign out of the pavement and take the position of a golfer. " Fore! " He cries out and slams the concrete end of the sign that shattered into pieces when it hit mammoths head sending him flying into a nearby building.

" Tch! Hive! Retreat! " Jynx ordered and did just that with Sunder retrieving Mammoth from the building he landed in.

" Guy's are you okay? " Shane asked as the Omnitrix symbol began to beep red and in a flash he returned back to his human form along with Raven helping Beast Boy stay on his feet.

" Aside from the but kicking, yeah. " Beast Boy replies and looks down the fissure. " But what about Robin? "

" We'll find him. But for now, we need to regroup and recuperate. " Shane suggested taking the lead.

" But why can't we look for him now? "

" Because, were three team members down, and were to tired to fight. " Shane answered. " We have to wait for Starfire and Cyborg come back, when they do, then we'll come up with a plan. Sound good? " He got two nods and went over to help up Beast Boy heading over home. " Now let's get out here, were to out in the open. "

* * *

The opening to the tower comes into view with Raven helping Beast Boy inside with Shane closing it behind them. The mage took him over to nearby chair to sit down.

" That didn't just happen... " Beast Boy said as he sat down still trying to wrap his head around the fight. " Tell me that didn't just happen. "

" It did happen. " Raven confirmed and removed her hood. " We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it. "

" That's right. " Shane backed her up. " The important thing is we're alive and here to fight another day. " Shane added as he sat down right near him sighing in a bit of relief. " Believe me, I feel the same as you do. " The teen said to the green changeling who rubbed his sore arm and quickly Raven used her magic to help him out.

" Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks. "

" No problem. " Raven replied moved onto to healing Shane. " This should help, you took a rough beating. "

" Thank you. " Shane said to the mage and at the same time the doors opened again to reveal that both Cyborg and Starfire had returned and this made the trio exchange a look of how they were going to explain.

" Maybe you should just call me Flyboy. " Cyborg joked as they entered with the door closing behind them. " I was hallway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off me. So what I miss? " His question was unanswered cause Shane closed his eyes and deeply exhaled while Raven and Beast Boy looked down.

" Tell me how we kicked their buts. Come on, I gotta have the play by play. " The African American teen insisted while Starfire noticed something was wrong.

" Where is Robin? " The female alien asked.

" Um...Star..." Beast Boy was having a hard time coming up with a way to answer her question. " Were not sure. "

" Not sure? Why are you not- "

" We searched everywhere, " Raven cutted her off followed by Shane standing back up and brining out Robin's belt.

" And unfortunately, this was all we could find. " He added making her gasp in shock while Cyborg became frustrated.

" I shoulda been! I let that kid sneak up on me, and I was I-? It was a trap, and I- I shoulda known. "

" I do not understand, how could you not find him?! " Starfire demanded of them. " People don't just vanish! He has to be someplace, so go back there and look! "

" And were going to. " Shane stated evenly. " We had to regroup first before finding him. That's the truth. "

" Easy guys! " Beast Boy spoke up getting in between the two trying to calm things down. " This is Robin were talking about, I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second. " The green changeling said as they heard the door begin to open. " Awesome timing! " Beast Boy exclaimed.

" Robin! " Starfire cheered as she flew over to the door to greet her friend only for it explode throwing her back kicking up a lot of dust. From the dust the hive emerged.

" Knock, knock. " Sunder said with a smirk as they entered.

" Oh no... " Beast Boy gaped.

" Oh yes. " Jynx said as Mammoth cracked his knuckles.

" You guys got lucky last time! But now your in our house now! " Cyborg growled but it didn't affect the hive at all as they continued inside.

" Nice place you have here, we'll take it! " Gizmo said as he and Sunder fired off lasers from their equipment creating an explosion forcing them to move back with Cyborg firing off his cannon. As this happened Shane cursed "Damn it" Underneath his breath cause the Omnitrix was still recharging, so he couldn't help out his teammates in the fight as much as he's used to.

" Everyone split up! " Shane spoke up as each team member went into different directions as we now see Raven and Starfire going up some stairs while Mammoth was on their tail. The mage used her powers to send some fire extinguishers at his way but the brute blocked them and continued after the girls.

* * *

Beast Boy meanwhile was running for his life as he avoids the collapse of several wall panels creating dust and debris and turns into a cheetah in the process. As the dust clears Jinx comes into view walking unhurriedly after him.

" Here kitty, kitty. What's the matter? " More panels fall off. " Afraid of a little bad luck? "

* * *

We now see Raven and Starfire burst into the gym and quickly closed the doors. The female alien then used her starbolt and traced it along the edges of the door to weld it shut hoping it would prevent Mammoth from getting in. The two then back up and exchange a look of worry only for the wall behind them to blow behind them both throwing them towards the floor. They look back to see Mammoth's head sticking out of the wall after giving the mother of all headbutts.

" Hello ladies. " The big brute greeted.

* * *

Cyborg comes into view as he's seen running away from Gizmo who was following him by the use of his metal spider legs. He makes his way throw a hallway and then entered into a dark room. Unknown to the midget Cyborg was hiding behind a corner nips over and peers in carefully after Gizmo and makes his way inside.

" Hey! " The teen exclaimed as the doors behind him close giving him no time react. Afterwards a whole bunch of tv screens come on revealing Gizmo's grinning face.

" So? Tinman, you got a heart underneath all that out dated crumwear? " Cyborg continues to search for him as he did a larger screen turns on behind him. " Not telling? " More screens turn on. " Guess I'll have to take you apart and find out! " The screens said as the said midget loomed right over him.

* * *

Meanwhile Beast Boy continued to run away from Jinx all out of breath.

" Lost her. " The green changeling said only for a panel to fall off from above and hit him right in the face.

" This just isn't your lucky day. " Jynx said coming up right from behind him making him groan in pain and turned into a T Rex roaring away. In response she did a few backflips followed by her eyes glowing purple making some energy flow around Beast Boy and instantly the floor gave out.

We now see Shane in the hallway duking it out with Sunder while in the process quickly evading the sharp end of his axe and rolls to the right grabbing a piece of pipe and slams it into the villains face. But he wasn't fazed at all cause he then landed a solid right hook sending the teen flying into a wall.

" Game over for you. And here I thought I was gonna enjoy this mission. " Sunder said as he brought down his axe only for Shane to roll to the side and grab a nearby fire extinguisher and broke off the tip making it shoot right at the villain hitting him right in the chest.

" Nope, this ain't over by a long shot. " Shane said as he grabbed a smoke bomb from Robin's utility belt and threw it on the floor. Once the smoke cleared he was gone.

* * *

The inside of storage area comes into view with Cyborg smashing his way through the door with Gizmo right on his tail. Afterwards one of the spider legs went for an attack only for the metal teen to catch it.

" Gotcha! " Gizmo then made the other front leg move in only for it to be caught. Then Cyborg turned the tables and with a good strong wrenching motion throw the little jerk off balance onto the floor. As sparks fly from his central unit Cyborg grabs him chuckling away as he takes it away and crushes it.

" Let me go! You scuzz-munching zit! " The boy says as he runs off near the boxes and crates with Cyborg now looking for him.

" How you gonna fight me without your tech? " Cyborg asked as he didn't notice Gizmo's shadow speeding right past him. He then notices the kid hiding behind a crate, he lifts up meaning he got him. Instead the kid only turned out to be a hologram from a little projector. As for the real Gizmo he was on a pile of boxes waiting as the metal teen walked backward in his direction.

Seizing the moment the midget jumped onto his back

" Yo, what are you-? " Cyborg suddenly begins to move around. The reason he was moving around cause Gizmo was hotwiring his circuitry.

" Get out of my system! No body hacks my systems! " Cyborg cried out as his body continue to move on it's own followed by his right arm stretching out.

" Ooh, ejector arm, cool! " Gizmo said as his right arm shot off to the far wall.

" My arm! "

We now cut back to the outside of the tower which shakes and bends during the fighting till Cyborg shots out like a cannon landing right into the middle of Jump City Bay followed by Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy while the Hive can be seen from the top floor window of their operations center.

" Finish them. " Sunder said.

" Have a nice afterlife you snot-eating losers! " Gizmo cried out as Jynx then fired off multiple hexes into the water creating a massive wave that washed them away.

" That leaves just one left. " Sunder spoke up.

" What are you talking about? " Gizmo asked.

" The Titan, Omni is still here, somewhere. So keep your guard up. " He said as they then began to go look for him.

* * *

At a shoreline the Titans emerged very lucky to escape with their lives, but in the process lost their home.

" So, who else never wants to surfing again? " Beast Boy asked trying lighten things up but it didn't work.

" Not now man. " Cy said in an annoyed tone.

" Hey, I was just trying to- " He said in self defense only for the mage to put a hand on his shoulder to cut him off as Cyborg extended a small acetylene torch from his left forefinger. A panel on his left thigh opened as he began to tend to his shorted out circuits caused by Gizmo's joyride and the recent swim.

" Perhaps I can be of some assistance? " Starfire asked coming up from behind him looking worried for her friend.

" I got it. "

" But, you are so damaged and-"

" I got it! " Cyborg snapped at the female alien making her gasp.

" Hey! She only wanted to help! What is your problem? " Beast Boy said

" What do think!? " Cyborg retorts. " We got kicked out of our house. A pintsize Poindexter took me for a joyride. We got a friend who's behind enemy lines and if you haven't noticed, I just became left handed! " He said pointing towards the socket where his right arm used to be.

All of the sudden a ringing noise was heard gaining their attention. Much to their shock it was one of their communication devices lodged into the sand that Cyborg quickly picked up and answered.

" **Hello?** " A whisper was heard. " **Anyone there repond?** "

" Omni?! Yeah, were here, where are you man? " Cyborg asked as the others gathered around.

" **I'm in a place where all the security systems have a blind spot.** " Shane replies. " **But I don't know how long it'll be before they try to flush me out.** "

" Hang on, we're coming to get you. " Cyborg said.

" **No. You need to find Robin. I'll be okay, I got something that'll help buy you some time.** "

" Shane come on man, don't be stu-" The call was cut making Cyborg growl in frustration.

" No! How are we supposed to find Robin when we got a friend in their?! " The metal teen asked loud.

" Then what are we waiting for? " A familiar voice asked from the dunes. They all turned around to see the boy wonder standing their with a little ray of light shining above him as if heaven had just given them their answer.

" Now let's go get our tower, and friend back. " He said rallying them together.

* * *

It was now nighttime in Jump City and as of right now the Tower was going under some construction trying to form into an H. Inside the Hive was getting settled in.

For example Gizmo was having some small robots place a wooden plaque displaying cyborgs missing right arm. " Higher.. " He was making sure the angle was perfect. " A little to the left... " They did as they were told. " A little more. " He was now satisfied and gave them a thumbs up. " Perfect! Slades gonna have kittens when he finds out we whipped the titans, and took their stinken tower. "

" Not to mention, Robins favorite fashion statement. " Jinx said as she came into the room wearing one of the boy wonders belts obviously liking it and holding one of Ravens spare cloaks. Speaking of the cloak she eyed it and sighs with contempt. " But that's the only thing fashionable around here. "

" Tell me about it... " Mammoth said standing infront of the fridge holding a moldy cheeseburger. " Hmph. All their food, is way out of date. " Despite saying that the brute just ate it not entirely grossed out by it at all and licked his lips continuing to eat the gross food inside.

" That's just gross... " Sunder said as he entered the room as well.

" You think that's rotten? Wait till you see there music. Gizmo said as he began to examine each cd cover and chucked them off. " Crud, snot, mega crud. " and other like-wise terms.

" Hey Sunder? Did you find Omni? "

" No. Not in the slightest. "

" Hey Gizmo? Can't you find him with the towers security? " Mammoth asked as he ate a chicken leg covered in mold.

" I searched for him already. He's got to be hiding somewhere where the security has a blind spot... " The gadget midget replied as he kept throwing cd's he considered "garbage".

" Does she have anything that's not blue? " Jinx asked as she now wore it while looking into a mirror to readjust her hair. " Sunder what do you think? "

" Eh, it's a nice idea, but blue ain't your color. " The villain replied as he ignored Mammoth still eating the rotten food from the fridge.

" You know, you guys are lowsy house guests. " A voice said making them all turn around to see Shane giving them a smug look crouching down on a raft before jumping down.

" How did the security didn't pick you up?! " Gizmo exclaimed pointing at the teen.

" I know this place like the back of my hand. " Shane replied showing he was highly confident making Sunder chuckle.

" Not to bad. But hate to brake it you, but the odds are against ya. "

" No it's not. " Shane replied and prepared the Omnitrix. " Here's how its gonna happen, your all gonna leave, or this is gonna get ugly. Really, ugly. "

" We ain't buying it. Their ain't not one single alien in that watch of yours that'll make me be afraid. " Sunder replied bluntly with Shane shrugging his shoulders.

" Eh, I warned you. " Shane says and slams down onto the center now transformed into another alien, only this was really weird. He now had the appearance f a green and yellow skinned ogre like alien. His arms are long and misshapen, with weed like spikes sticking out of them and his fingertips are pointy with a visible belly button being seen. It had a dark green metal cage helmet on his head with a lock in the middle. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it. The helmet has a crest which resembles a toenail in shape. The cage's door has five bars' three of which are in the center of the door that also had two glowing green eyes seen through them. Connected to the cage was his armor, which wraps around his shoulders and goes halfway down it's chest connected by a pair of chains and black underpants that also had a metal waist line matching in color. Lastly the Omnitrix symbol was located around the front neckline of the helmet.

Even though this species of alien was unidentified, he calls this transformation, Toepick.

Seeing the transformation just made the Hive very confused with Mammoth tilting his head to the side, while Jinx winced in slight disgust while Sunder prepared for what this new transformation could do. As for Gizmo he was just laughing his ass off.

" Hahahahahahaha! " He was holding his sides and rolling side to side hitting the ground. " That's supposed to be your secret weapon against us?! Cause he looks like he just came from a garbage can! Hahahahaha! " The techno kid continued to laugh before Shane replied in a very deep and raspy voice with the occasional breathing.

" (Deep raspy breathing) Nothing special. (More deep raspy breathing.) Why don't you find- (more breathing) -out? " All of the sudden multiple screws pop out from the neckline of the helmet emitting green smoke making a hissing noise. Then the cage doors concealing its face began to slowly open up splitting into two halves with the lock on the center going to the right.

Within an instant all the villians turned white in color like a ghost, this wasn't a gag or a joke, they turned white in fear alone for what was concealed in the cage helmet in terror as the sounds of terrified screaming, agonzied wailing, unholy groaning, hissing, roaring and deep demonic laughter was heard.

" Stay away from me! " Jynx screamed as she and the rest of her comrades began to run for their lives while the alien followed them and in the process Mammoth vomited what he'd just eaten from the fridge with Toepick continuing to follow them with the sounds echoing through the tower.

Moments later the four of them had emerged from a door leading them to the top of the tower still white as ghosts.

" Heheh. " Topepick laughed as his cage was closed and pressed on the symbol of his chest returning to normal. " That worked better then I expected he said before throwing Robin's utility belt that the boy wonder caught.

" Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration, but like we said...this isn't over. " Robin said as the team stared them.

" It's just getting started. " Cyborg repeated what he had said earlier that day while putting back on his missing right arm given back from Shane.

" Attack Pattern: Alpha! " Jynx yelled out as her teammates scattered with the sorceress sending a few hexes hitting the floor they were standing on that exploded with the team quickly avoiding it.

" How about a rematch Sunder? " Shane asked as he quickly pressed the core now transforming into Blitzwolfer. " Mano a mano? " The wolf like alien asked as he sharpened his claws making him chuckle.

" Gladly. " Sunder replied making the two charge towards one another.

Mammoth charges towards Beast Boy who turns into a hawk to avoid an incoming attack. Jinx jumps over Cyborg and uses her hexes to make a water tank fall right on him and avoids it and narrowly hit by a second tank. Starfire comes flying in and fired off her starbolts at the sorceress who did a few backflips and made her way into the sight of a new construction with the female alien going after her.

Cyborg looks around to see he was in the clear unaware of Gizmo was on one of the fallen tanks and jumped onto him again. " Hey Robo-whimp? Feel like getting hacked? " The midget asked holding some sort of tool.

" Nope. How bout you? " Cyborg asked confusing the midget. " Robin! Now! " On que the said hero threw some sort of device on Gizmo's pack giving him a bit of a jolt before coming off and swirled around trying to get it off but to no avail.

" Cut it out! Your gonna crash my whole system! Get it off me! Get it off me! " He cried before flying up into the air.

We cut back to Starfire continuing her pursuit on Jinx getting her into the metal pipework. " Beast Boy! Go! " The female alien gave him the signal and turned into a monkey latching onto her face. In the process she fired off all of her hexes in an effort to get him off before throwing him off her face which was what he wanted. " Your luck just ran out! " Beast Boy said as turned into a hawk and flew off leaving her confused.

" Huh? " All of the sudden the pipes all around her began to rattle and collapse all around the sorceress.

Back with Shane fighting Sunder the transformed teen was dodging the villains axe with ease thanks to the Blitwolfers speed while he used his sharp claws making his opponent go on the defense.

After a few seconds of constant clashing Sunder landed a right hook on Blitzwolfer and in the process emitted a super sonic howl sending him flying into a steel beam. As the villain got up Blitzwolfer dashed forward avoiding a straight down attack from Sunders axe used him as jump pad to get him high into the air and released another more stronger howl making him fly into a bunch of debris knocking him out.

Meanwhile Mammoth was stiff fighting and attempted to hit Raven only for the mage to levitate into the air and landed back on the same spot. As he came in for another go Cyborg quickly tackled the brute causing him to skid across the roof. As he got up Mammoth was soon face to face with Beast Boy as a T Rex screaming in fear. This provided Star Fire the chance to throw a large starbolt at his legs making him roll into the air like a tire before Robin delivered a kick sending him flying right into his teammates.

The result was a groaning pile, Mammoth had swirls in his eyes covering both Jinx and Gizmo, now to make matters worse Blitzwolfer came over pulling Sunder and added more to the pile.

" Cram it! I'm calling Slade! " Gizmo said pulling out a transmitter which was flicked on as Robin yanked him up to his eye level.

" Who is Slade? "

" Wouldn't you like to know barf-brain? " Gizmo asked giving off a grin showing he wasn't going to talk at all.

* * *

Back at the said villains lair the head chair woman was currently present with him and they'd just witnessed the Hives defeat. " I assure you such failures are not tolerated within the Hive. " The woman said. " Once the agents are retrieved from the authorities they will be disciplined. _Strictly disciplined._ " She said slamming her fist into an open palm.

" Actually, your agents served my plan quite well. " Slade said emerging from a series of pipes. " I never expected them to succeed. They were merely messengers. " He then brings out a transmitter. " And the message...has been received. " He pressed on the device making a monitor behind the head mistress show an image of Robin asking "Who is Slade? " over and over again as more images repeated the question.

" One more thing. " Slade spoke up. " Seeing he's proven his worth, I have a mission for Sunder, bring him to me once he's been retrieved. "

" May I ask regarding the mission? " The head mistress inquired and in response Slade brought up another image making her turn around to see an image of Kybher along with his dog. " He'll be observing this alien. That's all. "

* * *

" Nooooo! " Beast Boy's scream was heard from the main room. " This is the worse thing that's happened! My tunes...they've been...alphabetized. "

Behind him Cyborg was still looking for the remote while the green changeling began throwing Cd's around the operations center. " How am I ever gonna find anything? "

" They went into my room... " Raven said icely as she came in looking displeased carrying the spare cloak Jinx had. " No one, should ever go into my room. " Starfire gasped while popping up from the kitchen counter.

" Someone has disposed all of our blue furry food! " She said getting a look from Shane.

" Really? You're upset about that? " He asked while sitting near the counter with a raised eyebrow. " Well, I'm glad that stuffs finally gone, and I'm glad they didn't find my room. "

" You gotta be kidding me! " Cyborg cried out in annoyance holding up the couch. " The whole place gets cleaned up and I still can't find the- " A whistle from Robin cuts him off as he points over to the device in plain sight on a coffee table making him happy to find it.

" Ha! " He drops the couch and sits down on it with Robin who started flipping through the channels with everyone else gathering around. " I guess, we'd really ought to be training for battles and figuring out who Slade is huh? "

" We will. But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team. "

" Yeah, " Shane agreed as they continued watching tv until Cyborg looked over to him.

" By the way, hey Shane? "

" Yeah? "

" What was the alien you turned into that brought the hive to the roof? " Cyborg asked.

" Toepick...it's the alien I'm really creeped out by. "

" Oh please, how bad can it be? " Beast Boy asked an in response Shane motioned Beast Boy to the right side of the couch where the teen could look right at him. " Okay, now I don't want you guys to look at me, while the cage is open. " He instructed and tinkered with the omnitrix and turned into the said alien. " What's so scary about this guy? " Beast Boy asked in confusion.

Afterwards his helmet emitted loud hissing steam as the door of his cage helmet opened revealing the unknown face of Toepick making Beast Boy turn white as he screamed at the top of his lungs and fainted making everyone laugh all except for Raven who smirked upon seeing the annoying changeling faint a bit amused by Shane did.

" Does that (Deep heavy breathing) answer your question? " The alien asked.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Bet you all didn't expect that didn't you? Even though that things gross, it's got to creepy as all hell in real life.**

 **List of Transformations**

 **1\. Blitzwolfer**

 **2\. Xenophobe**

 **3\. Buzzshock**

 **4\. ?**

 **5\. Mindwipe**

 **6\. Chowdown**

 **7\. ?**

 **8\. Big Chill**

 **9\. Humongosaur**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **12\. Toepick**

* * *

 **Chapters to come next**

 **Chapter 5 Sisters**

 **Chapter 6 Deep Six**

 **Chapter 7 A Friend In Need**

* * *

 **Now replying to Reviewers**

 **AlienTokatsuDuelistMangaGeek**

 **Hmm...I'll have to think about it, thanks for the suggestion. Hope you like this chapter though.**

 **Karsap**

 **I've read it, and it ain't to bad. Plus, if you do like digimon check out Digimon Loud Revolution.**

 **Johnathen**

 **Nope he is not. I just liked the last name, and as for his sister, well, it's gonna be while before it comes up again.**

 **Lelouch of Zero**

 **Oh yeah, and yeah, the one who made Chowdown did a good job on his design, and trust me, if you like Chowdown, just wait until you see what other aliens are in his arsenal along with other future transformations.**

 **Justin**

 **Thank you.**

 **ROCeuvas**

 **Much appreciated to see that you enjoy this story.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sisters

**Sorry for the delay of updating this chapter, works been calling and real life drama here and there. So now, without further ado it is time for another new chapter.**

 **So without any further ado, let's get this story to continue on!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sisters**

As of right now we see outer space a distant flash of light is seen. Four glowing objects appear speeding through the cosmos. For some reason as the four objects close in near earth three of the objects separated while the fourth continues it's course.

* * *

In a normal work place their would be a celebration for a special occasion, that also included super hero's. The Teen Titans were at the beach amusement park in celebration. After a long while of fighting villains and keeping the city safe the team had finally gotten a break and had a chance to act like normal teenagers.

Robin who constantly helps Starfire understand the culture and ways of Earth were on the ferris wheel, while Beast Boy and Cyborg had been going on a few rides.

But for the wielder of the Omnitrix he was more focused on other things sitting behind the tents were the games were at appearing to be looking at somesort of locket and closed it tucking it into his pocket.

" You okay? " Shane turns around to see Raven without her hood on.

" Just thinking over things. That's all. "

" Your thinking about those aliens, right? "

" Yeah... " The teen admitted not even bother trying to hide it. " I just can't seem to get them off of my mind. "

" You should try and calm down for now. " The mage advised. " There'll be a time for that later. For now, try to keep your mind off of it. "

" Yeah, you're right. "

" Hey Guys! " They both look over to Beast Boy with Cyborg. " Why are you just standing around for!? "

" Yeah! " Cyborg added. " Live the night ya'll! We ain't gotta worry about nothing...yet. So come on! " The duo raced off to a few games with Shane and Raven in tow.

" So what are you two going on about? "

" We wanted to you guys to join in on the fun and play some games. "

" Eh, why not. " Shane replied shrugging his shoulders.

" I'll pass. " Raven gave her answer.

* * *

On que the ferrris wheel comes into view showing Robin and Starfire were watching the fireworks go off with the female alien in complete awe and sighs blissfully.

" Beautiful... " She looks over to the boy wonder. " Tell me again what they are called? "

" Fireworks. " Robin replied.

" On my home planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacks. You are certain Earth is not under attack? "

" Positive. Cotton Candy? " He holds the pink stuff out to her.

" The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white, And it did not taste very- "

" This is different. " Robin reassured her as he put a bit in his mouth with the female alien doing the same liking the taste and gasped.

" It vanished. "

He chuckled at what she said. " Yeah. It'll do that. "

" When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things. But now, I see that- " She's cut off by a big glare of fireworks making Robin all excited.

" Here comes the finale! Yes! "

" Earth is full of amazing things, too. " The female alien finished what she was gonna say.

" Best planet I've ever been to. " Robin said before all the sudden some sort of pink squid like machine sweeps past the ferris wheel and yanks Starfire out of her seat with it's tentacles screaming as she was carried in the sky while all Robin could do was scream out her name.

" STARFIRE! "

* * *

Currently with his taken teammate she was struggling to get out of the machines grip while the carnival was getting farther and farther away. " Wherever you are taking me, I do not wish to go! " The female tamaranian said and fired off an energy blast hitting the tentacles base; the craft stops in midair crackling all over with the energy shot, and she extricates herself and bugs out.

After getting loose she is soon speeding right back to the pier.

* * *

Back with the rest of the team they were playing games, all except for Raven who was leaning against a post with her arms crossed and her expression showing her low interest of the games. Beast Boy and Cyborg doing a ring toss while Shane was at a shooting gallery.

Beast Boy had now thrown a ring bouncing off the neck of as a near miss. He throws another one that rattles down on target.

" Boo-yaa! "

" Sweet! " Both Cy and the green changeling exchanged a high five before turning to Raven.

" See? Told ya we'd win you a prize! " Her teammate said and gave her the prize they'd won, a stuffed chicken shaped like an egg and gave it to her.

" A giant chicken... " The mage was unimpressed. " I must be the luckiest girl in the world. " She said sarcastically.

" But have you ever fight a one? Cause I have. " Shane piped in getting a look from his teamates. " Yeah, don't ask. " He said and turned his attention to the shooting gallery and knocked over all targets with ease.

" Dang, nice aim kid, " The man behind the counter. " So which prize will do you want? " He looked up through the various stuffed animals before he spotted something that stood out.

" I'll take that one. " The man gives him a small stuffed dark blue gothic looking rabbit with a little top hat on the left side and white x shaped bandage over it's right eye.

" Hey Raven? Wanna trade? " Shane asked showing her the rabbit. " I've been looking for a makeshift foot stool. " She took the offer without hesitation since what he had won was more around her taste and gave the omnitrix wielder the chicken making Beast Boy pouted at how easily Raven took his plushie over his.

Then all the sudden Robin lands nearby his teammates in crouch, standing up. " Titans! Trouble! "

" Where's Starfire? " Cyborg asked noticing she wasn't with him.

" That's the trouble. " Robin answered and runs off. Shane tosses the chicken aside while Raven tucks the rabbit into her cloak and they follow him. They all reached the end of the pier and in the distance they see two objects speeding towards them stirring up the water. One of them was Starfire while the other object was the machine that was still in pursuit hot on her tail.

Starfire looks over her shoulder, gasps, and sidesteps avoiding two lashing tentacles.

" No more chasing now please! " Starfire pleaded as she and the machine darted past the rest of the titans.

" Who's her new best friend? " Beas Boy asked.

" Don't know...but I can't wait to meet him. " Robin answered as he socks his fist into his palm.

" I second that. " Shane agreed as he activated the omnitrix making the holographic display show. He quickly turned the core until he found what he was looking for, Buzzshock. He slammed down the core and within minutes he had transformed into the nosedeenian.

Meanwhile the chase loops around the ferris wheel and back to the pier, where Starfire stops just behind the rest of the team ready to fight. Beast Boy is the first to attack jumping high into the air and turned into an alligator to bite the tentacles basses-just barely missing.

Beast Boy goes back to his human form and looks over the railing looking bewildered. " Did we just win? "

" Let have a crack at it! " Buzzshock said as he flew over to the machine looking for a week spot and found what he was looking for. The small alien had now turned into a volt of electricity going into a small panel. Then all the sudden the machine began to act crazy crackling with energy and began to flew higher and higher into the air. Raven then uses her powers to heave a hot dog car onto the machine that simply crashes through. As the thing races past Cyborg he grabs the tentacles and holds it back with all his strength brining it to a stop.

" Don't know what you did to make this thing mad, Star, but it couldn't hurt to apologize! "

" I am...sorry? " The red head said still confused before the tentacles yank themselves out of the metal teens grip. As it comes Robin quickly whips out a metal bow staff and extends it. Going on the offensive, and with a mighty swing sends the machine tumbling over the guardrails into the water as he lands, putting his weapon away.

" So, did we just win? " Beast Boy asked sounding bewildered, looking over the guard rails. The said machine then suddenly bursts from the planks.

" Let me take a crack at it! " Buzzshock says as he flies over to the machine and spots a panel. " Aha! " He then turns into a green volt of electricity and goes into the machine. Sparks then begin to surge all over the machine before it begins to veers hopelessly out of control, rising higher and higher into the air.

Just in the nick of time as it exploded the alien had flew out and landed right back on the pier. " And that's that. " Buzzshock exclaimed as the hourglass symbol began to beep red soon returning back to Shane.

" Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now. " Robin said to reassure his teammate.

" But...why did it wish to hurt me at all? " Starfire asked raising the big question.

* * *

Titans tower now comes into view.

" Come friends! " Starfire said in very happy tone surrounded by a background of flowers bathing in her light. " I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude, all six thousand verses. " The background returns back to normal. The other titans minus Omni all made blank faces, cause to them it felt like a car wreck with the sound heard to reinforce the point.

" I see you haven't changed a bit. " Another voice said sounding like a young female, perhaps a bit cocky, and very smooth at the same time. They all turn to the source of the voice leaning against the back of the couch. She looked similar to Starfire. She wore clothes much similar to what the titan had worn when she first came to earth only they were black instead violet. Her hair is the same in color and had narrow blue eyes. This is Blackfire.

" When we were little, I was always rescuing Starfire. " She then laughed opening her arms wide as star squeals over and hugs with delight.

" Sister! " After the little greeting Blackfire brought out a necklace with a large green gem.

" Brought you a present. " She gasps deeply and her eyes pop at the sight of this bauble.

" A Centauri moon diamond?! Where did you get- "

" From the Centauri moons of course. " She cut her off and put the necklace around her neck. " Oh, look. It matches your eyes. " Receiving this gift made star all excited.

" You must meet my friends! " She drags her older sister over to her teamates rather focrefully. " I wish to introduce my big sister. "

" Blackfire. " The older female introduced herself stepping forward. " And since Star told me all about the Titans, in her transmissions. Let me guess...Cyborg. " She adressed the large metal teen.

" Please to meet you little lady. " Cy offered her a handshake that she took and crushed it with her strength taking him by surprise. " Little lady, big handshake. Well alright. "

She then moves to the teams gothic mage. " Raven. I like the gemstone on your Ajna Chakra. "

" You know about chakra's? " She asked sounding intrgiued.

" I got way into mediation on Altara Prime. " She moves onto the green changling. " Beast Boy what's up? "

" Nothing but the ceiling baby. " He replied making her laugh.

" Good one. "

" See? She thinks I'm funny. " He said to Raven over his shoulder.

" Statistically speaking, some one has to. " The mage said blunlty making bb make a face.

" And you must be Robin. " She instantly leaps behind his back and grabs his cape, tracing her fingers on the edges of it. " Oh, I am loving this cape. It's positively luscious. "

" Thanks. It's a high-density polymerized titanium, 10 times stronger then steel. "

" Fascinating. " She now notices Shane but primarily the device on his right wrist. " Ah, you must be the wielder of the Omnitrix, Omni. "

" I am. But off duty I'm just Shane. " The japanese american said non chatingly.

" Is it true your able to transform into different life forms? "

" That's right. "

" How many can you turn into? "

" Only twelve so far. I've yet to unlock more. "

" So, beloved sister? " Starfire pipped in changing the subject. " What brings you to earth? "

" I was in th quadrant. Thought I'd see if earthlings like to party. " Blackfire anwsered as she hopped over the couch taking a seat. " Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here. " Hearing this immediately got the boys interest minus Shane brining in their questions.

" Okay, I'm cruising through the Draconis Nebula and— "

" Sister, that nebula js full of black holes. You know travel there is forbidden. " Starfire statted worryingly sounding concerned and worried.

" Most fun things in life are. Now, be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about. " Blackfire said waving off her own little sister continuing her story making the red head grumble as she went over to the fridge.

" I see you haven't changed much either. " The girl said bitterly showing the thrill of having her sister staying on earth and in her home no less expired while Shane said he was gonna turn in for the night.

' Hmm, first that drone appears and now Stars older sister? Something don't add up. I better keep an eye on her. '

* * *

We once again snap back into outer space with three of the same streaks of light flashing going up to a large hovering vessel. Inside a bank of four docking tubes is seen before three of them are filled each one the same like the one destroyed on earth. A light on each occupied tube goes green, but that on the empty fourth flashes red.

" Our target was not located. The drones have failed. " An alien crewman said in a shadowy nook.

" Have they? " The aliens partner inquired and tapped onto a display screen showing the drone that was destroyed colored red. Upon contact a picture of earth appeared. " The one that probed Earth did not return. That is where we will find the girl. "

* * *

Meanwhile the next day, the exterior of the tower comes into view with Shane showing a perfect drawing of the machine he and the titans encountered last night to his fellow Plumber Scout.

" And that's what happened. "

" _Are you sure this is what tried to take your team mate?_ " The Loboan asked through a projection screen.

" Positive. Do you know what it is? "

" _Hmmm._ " Scout hummed in thought putting his right claw underneath his chin. " _From what you told me, it looks like a tracking drone. The ones that seek out wanted criminals_. "

" Where does it originate from? "

" _I know I've seen it somewhere before._ " The loboan declared. " _Look, I'll look for what type of drone it is, then I'll dig up for more info._ "

" Thanks Scout. "

" No problem partner... " The wolf alien replied with a wave before the screen went off before he heard a knock from the door to the elevator that lead to his room.

" Come in. " The omnitrix wielder said and the one who answered was Starfire.

" Friend Shane, are you busy? "

" No, I just told Scout what happened last night. So pretty soon, we might know who sent that drone. But enough of me, you okay? This ain't like your normal self. "

Starfire sat down on one of his been bag chairs. " I am worried. "

" About what? " Shane asked as he sat on his bed in comfortable position. " What you so bothered about? "

" Everyone is monopolizing my sister, and I'm afraid she will take my place on the team and replace me. "

" Okay, " The omnitrix wielder said. " Is that all? " She nodded her head. " Star we all started the Teen Titans together, all six of us. Why would we want to replace you? Hmm? " He asked raising his right eyebrow. " Just because she got her thing going on, don't mean she's better then you. Besides, you got your good quirks. "

" Quirks? "

" It's how a person acts and behaves, and you got plenty of good ones. Your kind, caring, and wish to help others. Why would you think we'd want to replace that? " He was instantly given a bone crushing hug, literally.

" Thank you friend Shane.

" Yeah, no problem. " The teen choked out and patted on her back. " No..w...please...LET GO! " She quickly lets go of him and rapidly apologizes before coming up with a plan.

* * *

A few hours later the sun was setting just outside of Titans Tower with the said hero's gathered in the living room, each doing their own thing. Robin was playing a console, Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching tv while Raven was reading a book. Then along came in Shane along with Starfire who was holding a large stack of dvds, popcorn and snacks piled high on her hands.

" Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home move night. I bring you popcorn, and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view? "

" Action. "

" Comedy,

" Sci-fi. "

" Horror. "

Hearing the different varied answers caused Starfire to deflate and drop the goods onto the floor if Shane hadn't caught them in the nick of time." Perhaps a doubel feature? " They all weren't making this any easy to hang out with, it was only Shane that actually tried to help her.

" Eh, don't worry about it... "Shane said as he set the stuff aside onto the counter. " ...we got plenty of choices. "

" Forget the flicks kids. " Blackfire said getting their attention and was wearing Starfire's clothing? " Were going out! " Seeing this left Starfire completely confused.

" We are? Where did you—? Are those my...? " Blackfrie completly ignored her sister.

" Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music. "

"Yeah." "I'm in." "Why not?" Were Beast Boy's, Cyborg's and Robins answers

" And it's in a creepy, rundown warehouse. " The older female alien added instantly perking up Raven's interest from her book. The team passed by Starfire while for some reason Beast Boy turned into a gorilla followed by her older sister. " Hey, sweetie, raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look.

" Why not? You've already borrowed my friends. " Starfire said with a deadpan expression.

" Don't let her get to you. " Shane said placing a hand on her shoulder surprising her since she figured he'd leave with everyone else.

" Will you be coming friend Shane? "

" Actually...I got other plans for tonight... " The teen replied and noticed her immediately looking sad. " But, I can make exception tonight. Come on. "

* * *

We now see the said warehouse Blackfire was talking about. There were flashing neon lights, loud booming music and was packed with people more then a bag of chips. Yet despite this the said alien girl made no problem making her way through with any trouble. Starfire wasn't so lucky though, she was bumping into the party goers with another stepping on her foot. Raven saw this and shook her head, normally in a moment like this Shane would help, but he disappeared right as he arrived.

" Now, don't tell me you big, tough superhero's are afraid of a little dancing. " Blackfire told Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin as she danced.

" Bet you Cyborg can do 'the Robot'. " The green green changeling said as he did the said dance making the metal teen give him an unamused look making him stop before the trio started dancing all together.

" This party is pointless. " Raven said and as of right on que some gothic boy appears.

" Everything's pointless. Wanna go talk about it? " She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away with him leaving Starfire by herself unaware of an approaching enemy coming from space.

* * *

The same vessel from before is now seen near the earths orbit along with it's two occupants.

" The girl may have defeated one probe, but she will not fare so well against three. " On que the three other squid like machines shot out of there tubes each darting right towards the planet itself.

* * *

Starfire is now on top of the roof clearly showing she wasn't having any fun at all sighing away. " Perhaps I do not belong here after all. "

" Of course you don't... " A familiar voice said making her turn to see Robin. " You belong down there, having fun with the rest of us. What's wrong? "

" Nothing is wrong. " Starfire lied as he sat down right next to her. " The pounding music and bright lights are quite enjoyable. " She then looks down before telling the truth seeing how Robin knew something was bothering her. " Everything is not wonderful. I am happy to see her, but Blackfire rules the video games and she is able to share very depressing poems, and she knows all the cool moves. And she always knows when people are not talking about shovels. " The red head sighs sadly. " And I am nothing like her. "

" No, you're not. And I think- ' He stops talking cause Blackfire opens up one of the roof windows and was wearing a pink wig?

" How do I look? "

" Pink. " Robin replied showing he was a bit confused. " Look, can you give us a minute here? "

Despite being asked Blackfire didn't care as she dragged him back down closing the window in the process. She was left alone by herself once again sighing in sadness for a second time and gasped in shock to see another one of the machines she encountered the other night.

Back in the inside Beast Boy and Cyborg were dancing away with two lovely ladies dancing right near them. As he did this the green male stopped what he was doing cause he noticed something threw the top windows. It was the silhouette's of Starfire fighting the drone before it grabbed her and headed in that direction. He quickly turned to his team mate.

" Cy! Star's in trouble! " Hearing this made the metal teen stop midway as he was dancing not long before beast boy was snagged by some pink tentacles. As cyborg gave chase to help his friend the third drone appeared and tackled him into a wall.

" So you like show tunes? " The goth boy asked raven leaning against a tower of crates but the conversation ended upon seeing beast boy being tangled in the machines grasp. The boy ran off while she hovered upwards and made two crates float up into the air and threw them both. Upon impact the machine let go of the green titan making him tumble on the floor.

While up above she noticed the drone holding star crashed through the window of the rooftop and into some nearby crates while Cyborg punched one away. In the pile the female alien flew out and blasted the machine right into beast boy's direction.

In response he quickly jumped out of the way and turned into a tiger before landing a hit not long before they all started to gang up on the red head chasing after her. Cyborg gave off a battle cry and got into their direction taking them on with his brute strength alone punching one, sending another flying while the third sent him crashing through a wall right infront of Robin and Blackfire no less.

" What's going on!? " The boy wonder asked rushing over to his team mate.

" Remember that thing that attacked Star? It had friends. " Cyborg informed his teammate/leader and ran off to continue the fight. Robin wasn't far behind but paused looking over to Blackfire.

" Didn't you hear him? Your sister needs help! "

" Right. Of course. " The female alien said and threw aside the wig to join the fight as it escalated outside as her little sister crashed through a wall and landed in a an open dumpster that closed on her. As she tried to get out one of the machines trapped her inside and began to fly off with it's two 'companions' in tow. As the girls screams were heard one of Robin's bird-a-rangs sliced off two of the machine's tentacles releasing it's grip on the dumpster.

" Teen Titans, go! " Robin shouted as he caught his gadget but Blackfire flew out of the warehouse and easily destroyed the three drones without breaking a sweat none what's so ever.

" Oh, yeah! Good times! " Cyborg cries out as the team heads over to the older tamaranian.

" Nice shooting, Tex. " Beast Boy complimented.

" Very nice. " Raven added.

" How did you know where to hit them? " Robin asked, finding how quickly she beated them seemed odd.

" Lucky guess. " The girl offered.

" We could use luck like that. " Cyborg said stepping forward. " Maybe you ought to join the team. "

" Me? A Teen Titan? " Blackfire asked with partially hidden shock while Starfire gasped opening the lid of the dumpster with eyes widened in shock.

(Omni's point of view.)

You guessed right, the whole time the teen had watched the whole fight go down, mainly cause he wanted to confirm a theory.

" Hmmm... " Shane hummed as he watched Blackfire walking back with the group in the distance. " Somethings defiantly up, how would she know where there weakness was? " As the team headed off all the sudden Shane's phone rang " Scout, please tell me, you found something. "

" _Yes I did._ " The Loboan replied at the other end of the line.

" And what did you find? "

" _The Drone is Centauri technology, straight from the Centauri Moons._ "

" Why are they here on Earth? My team just had a tussle with some more. "

" _I think I have an answer for that._ " The wolf alien answered.

" I'm listening. "

* * *

On top of Titans Tower Starfire is walking across the roof holding a small pink backpack. " She will be a better Titan then I ever was. " With that said she put on her pack and began take off to blue yonder without looking back a familiar voice called out getting her attention.

" Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye? " Robin asked walking out onto the roof. Flying over to him, she let the backpack drop from her shoulders trying to collect her thoughts.

" Robin, I- " As she was gonna say something the red head gasped cause the same ship that sent the drones dropped down revealing two red armored crustacean like aliens on board. While Robin got his cape out for guarding one of the aliens fired off some sort of green tentacle like weapon bypassed his gaurd hitting the spiked black haired teen reeling from the force of the hit. As it came back around it wrapped around her waist, arms and mouth not even letting her cry out.

The boy wonder got back up giving off a growl and attempted to grab her but ultimately he lost his momentum and dived straight down from the high heights. Knowing he'd be dead if his cape suddenly extended out allowing him to glide up to the ship and as his momentum was failing he quickly got underneath the ship just as it was going into higher altitudes.

On the main deck with Starfire secured one of the aliens placed a thin barrier of translucent energy around her. The green tentacle-like binds were still in place, despite this she continued to struggle trying to get out of her bindings.

" Prepare to leave Earth orbit. We have the Tamaranian girl. " The alien driving the ship told his partner who was guarding her.

" once we return to Centauri, you will pay for what you have done. " The guarding alien said leaning into her imposingly while underneath the ship Robin was hold on hearing just about enough he as could muster.

" Nobody's taking her away. " Robin muttered and went onto the top of the ship. " My friend stays here! " The boy wonder shouted out and engaged the two aliens.

* * *

Around the same time as Robin and the titans were helping out Starfire, her older sister is now seen making her way out about to take off.

" Hello Blackfire " A voice said greeting the female tamaranian by surprise making her turn around to see Shane with his back against the wall with his arms crossed. The

" Oh. Hi Omni, I didn't you there. "

" Not gonna say goodbye to your sister? " The omnitrix wielder asked giving her a dirty look.

" I'm sorry, but I really hate having to say goodbye. "

" I'm sure you do. But we both know the truth don't we? "

" I don't what your talking about. " Blackfire said.

" Cut the crap, " Shane said in serious tone approaching the female alien and stopped a few feet away from her. " Those drones are designed to track down criminals by using their DNA signature. It went after Star cause shes Tamaranian, just like you. Connect the dots and you got an anwser. "

Black Fire chuckled in amusement. " So, you figured it out huh? "

" Wasn't hard after doing some homework. " Shane replied.

" I'm only getting started, so I'm willing to do what I have to do. "

Shane shook his head in disappointment. " You make aliens look bad. "

" Oh please, hundreds of others like me leave and enter your world, so why are you so bothered in letting one leave? " She asked and in response he then brought out a pair of high tech handcuffs. He tossed them over to her landing right infront of her feet.

" Put those on, or I will. " Shane said showing he wasn't messing around.

" Maybe once upon a time. " Instead she casully kicked them aside. " It's a shame really, I thought you were cute before sniffing into my business. " She then fired off a attack from her eyes like before but Shane rolled aside.

After getting avoiding the blasts he tackled her into a nearby wall making her grunt in pain before he jumped backwards to give himself some room. " Game on." Shane says as he turned on the Omnitrix and slams the core down begining to change. First the omnitrix dug into his skin followed by dark red rocks going up his arm with cracks starting to appear all over changing his psychical form. After a few more seconds the transformation was complete revealing another one of Shane's transformations.

It was sort of human like, only this alien was entirely made out bright yellow magma. Most of it's body was covered in dark red rocks, including some shaping it's face for it's flaming head. The only places where red rocks weren't present were it's hands and it's oval shaped shaped feet, two front toes and one back toe.

Blackfire had heard stories about the Omnitrix able to turn anything to any other species in the universe. But never had she ever thought to see one up close. " A Pyronite, interesting. So what are you called now? " Blackfire inquiered as the new alien looked right at her.

" The names, Heatblast. " The alien replied in a deep gravely voice before he threw a large fireball hitting the female alien head on before shooting into the air and attempted to land a left hook only to get a right hook from his opponent sending him into the air. She darted up and landed another only for the alien to spew out flames from his mouth making her avoid the attack.

Quickly enough he soon used his flames to help keep him into the air before going after blackfire who fired off multiple starbolts. Heatblast returned the gesture and intercepted them by throwing multiple fire balls.

He then gained more speed and began to exchange blows with the female alien as they were flying back to back. After a few minutes of tussling they separated with Blackfire creating a large ball of energy firing off smaller blasts.

" You're really gonna frame your own sister?! " The transformed teen asked as he continued to swiftly dodge her attacks. " Starefire, trusted you! Everyone did! "

" That's what the boys get for being simple minded, " The female tamarian retorted keeping up her attacks. " Your other friend is a freak and that is one of my dear sisters greatest weaknesses. " Blackfire sneered. " She's always kind and to quick trust around her. That is one of the reasons I despise her. "

Heatblast scoffed at what she said. ' This girls really something else... ' He said before a brief unclear image came to mind. ' The very thought it pisses me off! ' He then shot into the air and landing a direct uppercut on his opponent.

Seeing he had an opening Heatblast put both of his hands together and expanded them above his head creating a large fireball and hit Blackfire at point blank range creating a large explosion sending her down onto the ground creating a crater. As she got up all the sudden the very ground underneath her began to feel warm and began to melt slowly sinking her into the ground much to the female alien's surprise.

The transformed teen quickly approached the fallen female tamaranian. " I'm turning you in. " Heatblast said looking down onto Starfire's older sister.

* * *

Around the same time the two robotic like aliens approached the Titans who were ready to fight.

" Titan's get ready... " Robin told everyone as the centauri's got closer.

" In the name of the grand Centauri empire, you are all under arrest. " The centauri with the claw said tapping his chest and pulled out a badge throwing all five of them off completely.

" Uh...You can't be the good guys. We're the good guys. " Beast Boy argued breaking the silence.

" And we are Centauri police. " The guarding alien enunciated.

" The Tamaranian girl is a liar and a thief. " The pilot spoke up. " She's committed crimes throughout the entire Centauri system. " He pointed to Starfire or rather the jewel around her necklace.

" I have never even been to the Centauri moons. " Starfire said worryingly cause she was speaking the truth while under confusion at the same time.

" But I know someone who has. " Robin said taking the necklace off of Starfire making here gasp. " You've been chasing the wrong girl. " Robin told the police and tossed the lead alien the diamond. " Where's Blackfire? "

" Right here... " Shane said getting their attention as he's seen in the air still as Heatblast floating into the air with Blackfire trapped in stone underneath him.

" Who are you? " The lead centauri asked as the omnitrix symbol of pyronites chest began to beep before turning him back to Omni.

" I'm with the Plumbers. " Shane answered and showed off his badge. " my old partner told me about Blackfire's crimes she committed through your system. So now were square, just take her now. "

" We much appreciate the assistance and we deeply apologize for the trouble we've caused you. " The lead centauri said.

" Just to be safe, head over to Plumber HQ. And then you'll be able to get this all sorted out to avoid any more confusion. He got a nod before the lead centauri looked over to starfire's older sister.

" Blackfire of Tamaran, you are coming with us. " He and his partner then lifted up the stone she was trapped in and headed back to their ship.

" Farewell sister. Although you did betray and lie to me... it was still very nice to see you. " Starfire waved her sister goodbye

" Next time, it wont be so nice. " Blackfire threatened. " I will get out jail, little sister, and I will get even! "

* * *

(The next day)

The next morning after the long night the sun had now risen, Starfire was sitting down near the edge of the towers roof, the wind that was blowing threw her hair as she thought back to she and her sister had been separated. How things just seemed to wrong between the both of them.

" Hey, how are you doing? " Robin asked coming up to the girl and sat right beside her.

" I am...sad for my sister. " Starfire admitted.

" And for yourself? " The boy wonder asked.

" I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced. " Starfire sighed.

" What're you talking about? " Robin asked worriedly.

" Well, you...Everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said- "

" Look, your sister...'interesting', " Robin said cutting off her rambling. " But she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place. " Robin said truthfully with a smile at his words, Shane not to long ago said the same way to her in his own version. But that just went to show that the team really did care for her and one another.

Hearing this made the tamaranian girl smile warmly as the two of them all watched the sunrise together.

They were also unaware that Shane to was on the roof as well over hearing they talk and chuckled before reaching into his pocket and opened the same locket seen at the pier. It showed a much younger version of himself with an older looking girl putting an arm over his shoulder. She had black hair tied into large pig tails wearing a pair of red glasses covering her blue eyes. Seeing this made him smile.

' Starfire got to see her sister again, even though it wasn't out of love, she got to see her. But I wonder if I'll ever find mine... ' He questioned and joined in on gazing at the sun rise signaling the start of a new day.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Next Chapters**

 **Chapter 6: Deep Six**

 **Chapter 7: A Friend in Need**

 **Chapter 8: Forces of Nature**

* * *

 **Transformation List**

 **1\. Blitzwolfer**

 **2\. Xenophobe**

 **3\. Buzzshock**

 **4\. Heatblast**

 **5\. Mindwipe**

 **6\. Chowdown**

 **7.**

 **8\. Big Chill**

 **9\. Humungosaur**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12\. Toepick**

* * *

 **Well, here's the next chapter, sorry it took a while to update, but when work and real life drama happens, it happens. Hell, I even found out the dam screen for my laptop burned out, so it seems for now till I get a new one later on, I'll either have to do it connecting it to a HDMI cable or my phone.**

 **But here's the funny thing, after a few days, the son of a bitch went back to normal! That's just freaken weird. Now, for the next chapter, it's gonna be a good one.**

 **So I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.**

 **Now, enough about my personal life, talk, I'd now like to address another one of the transformations, good old Heatblast. I was gonna do an oc fire alien, but I figured that I'd do something like that later on. besides, Heatblast's got his good perks and bad perks. Also this Heatblast's appearance is the one from Omniverse**

 **On the plus side to, their now remains only 3 slots left, for what other aliens Shane could possibly have. Interested in knowing what they might be? Well, let's just say you'll know them when you read them.**

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **Foggsaurus8**

 **Thank you very much. :)**

 **Karsap**

 **Your very welcome.**

 **Lelouch of Zero**

 **Oh yeah, and I did highly enjoy adding in Toepick and hope you like some of the other aliens as well.**


	6. Chapter 6 Deep Six

**Heres the next chapter sorry for not updating in a while. Yeah, I know-I know. What the hell right? Well here's your answer, life, work and drama that's why. But hey, I try. That's all I can say. Also I was going to include some other stuff, but the original got deleted and I had to restart from scratch before ultimately sticking to the original.**

 **But, don't worry, there will be a twist to it. Rest assured and hope that you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Deep Six**

* * *

As of the moment it was the middle of a stormy night, and there was a large freighter called the S. S. Vargas trying to make it through the hard waves to the shoreline. On the deck, many of the sailors were rushing to cover their cargo and secure it. So far two piles were strapped down leaving just one. But with the hard weather against them, it was very difficult to do so.

All the sudden a barrel began to roll across the deck making the working men panic not long before one of them stopped it with his foot.

" **Watch it!** " The captian said over the speakers watching his men working. " **Any of that toxic junk goes into the bay, were all in deep trouble!** " As he said this a figure was watching him from the shadows before brining out a trident.

" Lash that down! " One of the sailors yelled out before a sudden loud explosion caught their attention coming from the captains cabin. At the same time, the captain was now laying on the floor in fear staring right at the very assailant who caused the same explosion.

" Who...What are you? "

" I am excellence. " The figure answered revealing to be some sort of fish like human. " I am perfection. I am, Trident! " With his name declared the fishman disappeared in a flash of light.

Then Trident reappeared again, on one side of the deck clamping on some sort of hooked strap before diving into the ocean. " Hey! " They look over to the right and saw that he was on putting on another clamp and jumped into the water like last time. " He's everywhere! " On que, Trident was right behind them clamping on a third strap and dived. After this, the whole entire ship began to tilt upwards. The captain was now realizing what was happening and got onto the com.

" **Abandon ship! Abandon ship!** " Without question everyone made a run for the side's pulling out a raft. After everyone managed to get on, all they could do was just watch in shock as their vessel sunk into the depths of the ocean with Trident proudly standing on the tip disappearing underneath the waves leaving the sailors to fend for themselves to brave through the night storm.

* * *

 **...**

As the storm was raging on, we now see Titans Tower where everyone was asleep. Well, not exactly everyone.

Shane was rolling around in his sleep using a pillow to cover his ears. The reason was because it turned out every once in a while Beast Boy howls in his sleep. And what do you know, his room is right above his. Even though it was supposed to block sound, it really didn't. And he's had to do his best to ignore it, but now he was done.

" That's it! " The omnitrix user said before slamming his pillow into a wall and grabbed a broom. " Beast Boy! " He yelled as he hit the ceiling with the stick. " Shut up! I'm trying to sleep! " However instead of stopping the howling continued making him narrow his eyes. " So you wanna be that way huh? " He then activated the omnitrix and switched from Humungosaur, Buzz Shock and Blitzwolfer before he landed on Big Chill. " This should help me get some sleep. " Shane pressed down onto the core.

But for some reason it didn't move at all. " Huh? " He tired pressing it again. " The hells wrong with this thing? " He then slammed on it and nothing happened. " Oh come on! Now your jammed! " Shane then pressed down onto the core with his free hand trying to force it back down. " For crying out loud! I just wanna get some sleep! Is that to hard to ask?! " Blinded by his anger the teen slammed it into his wall and hard. This caused the device to emit a series of sparks before his transformation began.

First the omnitrix began to glow followed by his skin slowly beginning to turn into pine green colored scales. After a few more minutes the transformation was complete with a low gurgling growl being heard.

The alien Shane had transformed into a large four legged alien resembling a large lizard. It was covered in mostly dark green scales. It had four long sharp claws colored yellow and three toed back feet. It also had four glowing blue eyes, a long streak of black covering it's back to it's very tail.

Upon seeing his new reflection Shane groaned in annoyance for turning into the wrong alien. And now all he had to, was just endure the loud howling coming from his green teammates room.

* * *

As of the moment Titans Tower comes into view followed by the com room, where it showed Cyborg making breakfast while Beast Boy was making some of his own while Raven was reading a book on the couch since no one was watching tv.

" Dude, I seriously don't get why Tofu is all you eat. " Cyborg complained in annoyance.

" Because I don't wanna eat meat! " The green changeling said in annoyance. " How many times do I have to tell you? "

" You know Shane's got a point. " Cyborg commented remembering what the omnitrix wielder said one time. " You turn into meat eaters, and a few eat their own kind. So what's the big difference? " He asked as the door opened up.

" Cause I-Whoa! " Beast Boy got startled upon seeing Reptilian entering the room making both Cyborg and Raven turn to see what was going on, at first they were gonna attack, but they stopped upon seeing the omnitrix symbol on his right front leg.

" Bb relax, it's just Shane. " Cyborg said as the mage went over to see one of the forms that their teammate had never turn into before. " Duuude! " Beast Boy immediately ran over to him all excited to his new form. " That's one cool alien you got their! What do you call it? " The green changeling asked and only got a light grunt growl in response. " Huh? Uh, Shane, I can't understand you. "

" Maybe he's not able to talk normal. " Cyborg spoke up. " Hey Raven? Can't you read his mind or something? "

" And just what exactly do you want me to do? " The goth asked in slight annoyance on the request.

" We want you translate what he's saying for us to understand. " The metal teen answered. " Can you? "

" I can try. " The gothic mage's eyes then glowed and immediately the alien gave off a gurgling growl. " He says he calls this alien, Reptilian. " Raven translated. " He also says something's went wrong with the Omnitrix. " She informed them both. " Shane, what happened? " The lizard then gave off a hiss that also sounded like a deep grunt. " He says the core wouldn't go down like it normally would, so he slammed it into the wall. " He gave off another grunt. " Then he transformed, and he's been like this all night. "

" All night? Don't you usually turn back to normal after a small amount of time? " Cyborg asked and got a light grunt back in response.

" He says yes. " Raven continued to translate. " Normally after a few minutes and up to an hour he changes back. But, cause of what happened last night, he's not able to. " Shellhead continued to grunt. " He doesn't know when he'll turn back. "

" Okay, so how come he's not able to speak English? " Cy inquired as he was very curious with this alien he had.

" He says Reptilians species can speak, but their so difficult to understand that even the Universal translator can do anything, much similar to a Vul-pinmancer? " Raven translated his answer.

" Okay, one last question. " Beast Boy asked raising his hand. " What were you even doing last night? " In response two large frills similar to a dilophosauru from Jurassic park popped out of the sides of the aliens head giving off a rattling sound as he growled angrily glaring at his green teammate.

" Dang, he's mad at you... " The metal titan said nervously glad that he wasn't the one getting piercing stare he was getting from the lizard like alien. " The heck did you do? "

" That's what happened? " Raven asked getting a nod from Shellhead who then calmed down as the frills on his head quickly folded back down.

" What'd he say? " Cyborg required another translation.

" He was going to make Beast Boy be quiet, since he

" Heheh...My bad? " The green changeling chuckled nervously as he was still in the lizard like aliens angry gaze. But soon enough Robin entered the com room.

" Titans, we have a..." He paused midsentence upon seeing Shane who was now Reptilian. "...mission..."

* * *

After getting informing Robin of the malfunction with the Omnitrix Robin had given out the details of their newest mission. Just earlier this morning, they got a call from the coast guard after recovering the crewman who'd lost their freighter the previous night. This called for an under-water expedition however, do to Beast Boy being the only one who can breath underwater minus Shane who revealed that Reptilian's species come from an underwater environment meaning he was perfectly capable of going with them. As for the rest of the titans who couldn't breath underwater, Cyborg made a special ship just for the occasion that he dubs as the T Sub. Cyborg was still in the midst's of making something for Shane, but didn't finish it in time. So for right now, their teammate had gone ahead.

" Begin launch sequence. " Robin commanded from the front. " Main power online. "

" Oxygen tanks at maximum. " Starfire informed from her spot on the left wing.

" Defense systems active. " Raven said glancing down at her controls from the right wing.

" Twin-turbo hydro-jet engine purring like a kitten. " Cyborg happily informed from the rear.

" And your secret weapon is ready to rock. " Beast Boy said confidently from the middle with his feet up on the dashboard.

" Only time you qualify as a secret weapon is after eating a tofu bean burrito." Cyborg joked over the com much to the green vegan's annoyance.

" _Uh 'cuse me bud..._ " Beast boy returned. " _But can you breath underwater? Nuh-uh. Can you be any fish in the sea?_ "

" Nuh-uh. " Cyborg replied back. " Didn't think so. " The changeling said as he cracked his knuckles.

" Beast Boy's right. His skills are essential to our mission. " Robin confirmed making the green changeling give the metal teen a raspberry through the intercom for some odd reason. " We have to figure out what this Trident guy is planning. If it takes 40 barrels of toxic waste, I doubt it's environmentally friendly. " Robin said as the ship began to descend. " Also, keep in mind, Omni's omnitrix malfunctioned last night, so we need to keep a close eye on him in case he returns back into human form. "

" _Roger!_ " Everyone replied as the platform they were on descended down into the water and was aimed for a passageway.

" Titans, launch! " With that said the engines roared to life shooting out at full force right in the middle of the chute gaining speed pushing the young hero's back into their seats. The vessel soon approached an incoming closed hatch that opened up as it closed in letting them into the very bottom of Jump City Bay

" WAAAA-HOOOO! " Cyborg whooped as the ship blasted out of the opening and into the deep blue with Reptilian not to far behind swimming at speeds enough to keep up with the vessel.

* * *

The submarine continued to make it's way through the deep depths the vessel went straight through a school of fish causing them to disperse their formation

" Oooh, wonderous! " Star awed as the fish swam around their vessel with Reptilian very close by.

" If you think there cool, just wait till you see me out there kicking butt. First I'm going shark- " He then began to loudly chomp his canines. As he was doing this Cyborg pressed a button labeled **MIC.** Once it was pressed the sound of him chomping his teeth was silenced.

" Hey. What just? " The showoff realized that his teeth and his voice were muffled enough to prevent the others from hearing him. " Is this thing on? Hey, cut it out! " The green changeling cried out in annoyance while Cyborg pressed the same button again.

" Goodness me. I seem to have accidentally switched off Beast Boy's Microphone. "

" _Could you go ahead and accidentally leave it off?_ " Raven asked with Beast boy overhearing what she said ticking him off

" Sonar contact. " Robin said informing the others. " Beast Boy, ready to go? "

" Dude, I was born ready. " Their green teammate said while unbuckling. " Time to do what I do best. Try not to be jealous. " He said before he sunk down into his seat. Moments later he reappeared as a humpback whale right next to Raven giving her a wink.

" He just put on 300,000 pounds. I am so jealous. " Raven said before she looked up to seeing Reptilian waving at her that she returned back before they made their way down to the bottom of the sea floor and spotted the sunken vessel. As they approached Beast Boy turned into a hammer head with Reptilian not to far behind.

" There's our ship. But where's the cargo? " Robin indeed brought up a very good question as they got right by it turning on the lights and began their investigation looking around the freighter.

" If this dudes bad enough to sink a whole ship, those barrels could be anywhere by now. " Cyborg said over the intercom as the shark and aquatic lizard went into the ship unaware they were passing by the silhouette of a shadow watching them before it swam up.

Meanwhile the sub was circling around the vessel continuing to look for anything they could possibly miss. As the lights flashed by there was a noticeable large hole. Just as the lights shined by a shadowy figure shot out of it along with the green shark and alien lizard

" Looks like they found Trident. " The spiky haired teen said as they turned the sub and joined the chase unknown that someone else was right behind them. Before long, the figure pointed it's weapon and fired off an energy blast hitting the ship taking them by surprise.

" Looks like Trident found us! " Cyborg said angrily while both Omni and Beast Boy continued their chase unaware of the rest of their team being attacked. They did their best to invade the incoming projectiles but eventually they were hit again.

" Cyborg, bring us about. Raven, get ready to fire. " Robin commanded with their vessel turning around with their weapons ready only for it to be revealed to reveal calm quiet waters.

" Where'd he go? " The metal teen asked as he looked around.

They continued to scan through their own canopy's. It wasn't until a blast hitting Starfire's side made the four teens react.

" He is there! " Starfire gasped as she spotted their foe dive down.

" No, that way! " Raven seeing Trident who swam right above her and got up into the back.

" It's him! " Cyborg was the next to spot Trident who fired off another blast causing them to try and invade his attacks once again putting them on the run while managing to land a few blows.

" He can't be three places at once! " Robin exclaimed. " Head for tha- "

" The engines are fried! " Cyborg informed as he noticed the screen showing their power gages were now in the low red. . " Were going down! " He cried out as there sub began descending down in a fast alarming rate.

From the distance the shadow figure Beast Boy and Reptilian were chasing after noticed the sub from afar being attacked relentlessly from Trident who was right on their tail. The figure then looked to his pursuers giving off some kind of energy wave radiating from his forehead.

" **You're friends are in danger.** " The strangers voice was heard in Beast Boy's head who was now a green great white shark making him pause.

" **My friends are in what? Whoa! How did you say that?** "

" **Is that really important right now?** " A deep savage voice answered making the shark turn around to see Reptilians and realized that he was now hearing his voice.

" **Omni?! How did you say that?** "

" **Save questions for later! We gotta go!** " The aquatic alien cried out as he darted off to help his teammates.

" **Hey!** " Beast Boy then did his best to catch up by turning into a swordfish. " **Okay. Hero time. This is my big chance to prove I'm the...** " The mysterious figure suddenly darts right past them both. " **Best?** "

As Trident continued his relentless assault someone punched the fishman who was none other then the figure Reptilian and Beast Boy were chasing.

The figure was revealed to be a male teenager right around their age. His clothing consisted mostly of a blue and black turtleneck unitard with white zig-zag patterns all over He also has long black hair that runs down to his shoulders.

Meanwhile back with the sub it was now darting off towards a deep sea trench with no way of slowing down. " Main power's down! Hyper jets are toast and we're leaking air! " Cyborg exclaimed as he was bracing himself in his seat.

" Tell me something I don't know. " Robin said flatly as they approached the trench.

" Okay. " Raven replied sarcastically. " We're all going to drown. " She said as they now entered.

The glass around Cyborg began to crack and the sub creaking. " Hull's starting to give. If we sink much deeper. the pressure's gonna crush us! "

Back with the stranger was fighting against Trident who sent him right into a rock as Beast Boy and Reptilian were gonna go help him the lizard stopped and pointed over towards the trench where there teammates were at.

" **Beast Boy go help them now! I'll help this guy out!** "

" **Got it**! " The changeling replied while Shane went over to help the stranger. As Trident was going to continue the offensive a loud snarl was heard and Reptilian latched his teeth right into the fish man's arm who now began to try and pry him off doing so with the stranger landing a clean hit.

" **That's right Omni...Help pretty boy wrestle**. " Beast Boy said to himself while changing into a squid. " **Only Beast Boy can save a whole submarine.** " He said while speeding off to do just that.

" Titans brace for impact! "

" Oh man! " Cyborg cried out as there sub grazed the wall of an underwater trench stirring up a lot of dust. Back with Reptilian and the stranger they had managed to hold their own against Trident who had now fled from the scene with the transformed teen now looking back to his friends deeply worried.

" **Dammit!** " Reptilian cried out in frustration " **We'll never make it in time!** "

" **Don't worry, helps on the way.** " The stranger reassured Reptilian as he used his telepathic powers to call for it. The ones who responded were two whales.

The Titans sub sunk faster and faster with Beast Boy racing after it as fast as he cliud. " **I got it! I got it!** " Beast Boy cried out as he darting closer and closer to the sub. " **Huh?** " All the sudden two humpbacks swam right past him coming together underneath the sub raising it out of the trench " **They got it?** " The green changeling was confused by what'd just happened. " **How come they got it?** "

" **Because I asked for their help.** " The stranger answered as he and Reptilian swam up next to him.

" **You talk to fish? Yeah, right.** " The green squid pouted crossing his arms.

" **I'm talking to the both of your aren't I?** " The stranger replied with a friendly smile making him pause and realize he was right making Reptilian snicker.

" **Well I...Technically, I'm a squid and Omni's a sea lizard.** " The said green squid pointed out.

" **Dude, he has aquatic telepathy, he's able to talk to all forms of marine life.** " Reptilian deadpanned in annoyance.

" **You defiantly know your stuff.** " The stranger commented sounding impressed with the transformed teens information. " **Follow me.** " He instructed with Reptilian doing as he asked while Beast Boy was angry for this total stranger steal his spot light.

" **'It's called Aquatic Telepathy'.** " Beast Boy grumbled in annoyance mimicking what his teammate had said.

" **We heard that...** " Both the Shane and the stranger replied back making the squid blush in embarrassment before he began to catch up to them and the rest of the team.

" **Who is this guy?** " Beast Boy asked himself.

* * *

After avoiding a very close call to their demies the titans vessel rose up from the water in a large cavern that floated right up to the shore. Robin and Starfire were the ones to get off the vessel first. As they got onto solid ground, they were both amazed by the scenery around them with Robin whistling

" Beautiful. " Starfire said admiring the scenery around her.

" It's not beautiful! " Cyborg cried out getting their attention very displeased in the state the sub was in. " It's totaled! Oh, man. I never even got to use the seismic blasters! "

" Where are we? " Raven inquired.

" My place. " The aquatic teen answered as a whale rose out of the water with him jumping off. " I told the whales to bring you here. " He explained walking up to them making Raven blush turning around to hide it.

" Okay, uh...thanks. "

" Oh, yesh, truly, truly, thank you so much for saving us. " Starfire added as she two was blushing at the sight of the one who helped them out

" He saved you?! " Beast Boy cried out getting of the water kicking something on him. " Hello! I was there helping to you know! "

" You stopped Trident from kebabbing us with that souped up shrimp fork? " Cyborg asked now getting into his face

" Way to go. " Robin added " Well, we we're gonna but- " and on que a grunt was heard cutting beast boy making them see Reptilian emerge from the water and onto the shore.

" I'm Aqualad. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. " The aquatic teen said as he walked up to Beast Boy introducing himself. " We Atlanteans try to keep a low profile. "

" Good job. Don't think anybody noticed you... " In response to hearing that and seeing what was going on Reptilian stepped on beast boy's foot and ignored his whining and moaning in pain.

" So you're really from Atlantis? " Raven asked snapping out of her lovestruck gaze while Starfire was still in it.

" And so is Trident... " He guides them over to a projector displaying a hologram of the said fishman and photo's depicting the many crimes he has committed. " He's the worst criminal in Atlantis, with an ego match. Trident claims he's perfect in everyway, so he thinks he can do whatever he wants. "

" Any idea what he wants with all that toxic waste? " Robin inquired.

" Whatever it is, it'll be bad for both of our worlds. " Aqualad said. " He's already gained some kind of new power, it's like he can be everywhere at once. "

" We noticed that. " Raven confirmed.

" As long as were after maybe we can help each other. " Aqualad suggested much to the green changeling's dismay.

" Hey, no, we're good. Got the whole Trident thing under control. " Beast Boy protested as he pushed Robin and Raven back a bit." Besides- " He was cut off by Reptilian who's frills popped out and rattled away as he growled looking at Beast Boy. " What? " He grabs him by his tail and everyone huddled up.

" We're at the bottom of the ocean. " Raven said

" Our sub's Swiss cheese. " Cyborg added begrudgingly of the status of their vessel.

" And we cannot breathe underwater. " Starfire added making a very valid point.

Reptilian gave off a hiss. " He says, we're out of options. " Raven translated. " Take his offer. "

" We'll take any help you can give us! " Robin spoke up giving Aqualad there final answer with the teen nodding.

" Hey, Tram! " He called out and in response a large seashell popped open and from it came out some sort of small humanoid fishman with large yellow eyes wearing small overalls and a backpack approaching Aqualad speaking in his own language.

In response, the teen kneeled down to his friends level. " Wanna give these people a hand with their sub? " The small fishman seemed very excited and pleased to hear this question and cracked his knuckles. " Tram's good with tools. " Aqualad explained as his friend ran over to the T sub reaching into a hole ripping out some wires and pulled out an electrical jackhammer and began to use it getting to work.

Seeing what he was doing Cyborg ran over to him feeling a bit worried on what he was doing. " Yo, careful! That's my sub you're messing with! "

" And while he's helping you. I'll find Trident. " Aqualad said as he headed towards the water with Beast Boy running over and stopping him.

" You mean, I'll track down Trident. " He argued.

" That's okay. I can handle it. " Aqualad declined pushing him aside and it turned into a push fest.

" Thanks, but I think I've-

" Seriously. I'll take care of it. "

" Would you just get out of my- "

" Let me go! " They both yelled out and began to fight like a bunch of spoiled brats until Reptilian walked up to them and gave off an extremely loud roar making them stop to see the alien rattling his frills shaking his head.

" Omni's right guys. " Robin said backing up the transformed teen for what he just did. " Why don't you both go and track him down together? "

" I usually work alone. " Aqualad answered.

" Yeah, me too. "

" You do not. You're part of a team. " Aqualad pointed out.

" And you hang out with Tram the fish boy. " Beast Boy retorted shaping his head into the his companion mimicking him turning back to normal. " What's your point? " Reptilian slammed his tail down right in between them both shaking his head no.

" Yeah, arguing isn't going to stop Trident. " Robin said speaking the truth once again catching on what his teammate was doing. " Now get out and search both of you. " He said breaking up the fighting with the two hero's diving in the water while he shook his head in disapproval. Reptilian was about to go in as well before Robin stopped him. " Omni, no, you wait here. " In response the lizard alien gave off a light hiss.

" He says there going to need his help. " Raven translated since she could read his mind walking up to them.

" Even so, you don't know when the timer on the Omnitrix could go off. " Robin argued trying to reason with him. " You've stayed in this form for quite a while now, it's too big of a risk if you turned back to normal at the depth were in. " Reptilian shook his head and gurgled.

" What's he saying now? " Robin asked for a translation.

" It's a risk I'm willing to take. " Raven translated sounding a bit worried as he gurgled some more. " We'll worry about me turning back to normal after this over. But right now, this what I have to do. " Robin stayed quiet for a few seconds before making up his mind.

" Alright, but be careful. " Reptilian nodded before jumping in the water joining Beast Boy and Aqualad in their mission to go after Trident.

* * *

" **Trident could anywhere by now.** "Reptilian said as he, Aqualad and Beast Boy who was now a squid began their search. " **Do you know where he might be?** "

" **Yeah.** " Aqualad answered as he pointed in a direction. " **I searched that region yesterday. We'll start over.** " As they were going Beast Boy stopped them.

" **Look. I'm sure you're some kind of local hero...but I'm a real hero from the big city. So just let me call the shots.** "

" **Oh really?** " Reptilan asked with an annoyed look. " **By all means...show us your ways wise one...**. " He exclaimed sarcastically.

" **That's better.** " Beast Boy said as he turned into a dolphin. " **Try to keep up.** " He then swam around for a bit and then he looked right in a certain direction. " **I'm picking something up on my sonar. Come on!** " They followed him and as they were doing so Aqualad smirked already knowing what was going to happen and it's just as he predicted. Beast Boy only detected more dolphins.

" **Congratulations. You found other dolphins.** " The young Atlantean smirked crossing his arms.

" **I knew that.** "

" **Did you now?** " Reptilian said sarcastically as Aqualad used his telepathic ability's on the dolphins as they swam away. " **So what'd they say?** "

" **They told me where we can find Trident.** " Aqualad answered and looked to Beast Boy. " **Try to keep up.** "

" Oh, I'll do better then that. " The green dolphin retorted as he swam by Aqualad much to his annoyance that soon turned into a race. In the process the green dolphin changed into a barracuda and then into a swordfish getting ahead.

" **Guys stop!** " Reptilian cried out and Aqualad saw why he said that but the swordfish wouldn't listen.

" **What's the matter? Am I too fast for you-** " He ended up crashing into something and unfortunately for him it was none other then Trident himself. He laugh nervously upon seeing who he bumped into. **" Hehe, how's it going?** "

" **Keep your thoughts to yourself, inferior fool.** " Trident said as he aimed his weapon and fired it off not long before Aqualad tackled him.

" **Oh no you don't.** " Beast Boy said as he turned into a great white. " **This time he's mine!** " As the shark swam up his said opponent jumped out with his weapon ready. As he fired away the green shark avoided it and bit it in the middle rendering tridents weapon useless before he was grabbed and turned into a squid beginning to wrestle with him going down.

As Reptilian went to help them he narrowly dodged and incoming blast from right behind him. " **What the?** " He could've sworn he saw them fighting Trident and now he was here? Just what was even happening the transformed teen wondered before speeding off towards his opponent and grabbed his weapon only to be kicked in the stomach sending him off and attempted to impale him. In response Reptilian raised it's tail and took it out of his grips before smashing it and tackled the fishman.

With Aqualad he was now in a struggle with his foe in a tug of war before managing to get kick him away and break his weapon.

Beast Boy was currently going through a similar struggle before Trident threw him right at Aqualad crying out " **Incoming!** " He ended up being stuck to his face until the diver got the tentacles unstuck giving the squid a look of irritation. " **I said incoming.** "

They turned their attention to roar seeing Reptilian wrestling with Trident before the fishman punched him only for the lizard alien to bite his arm and threw him into a rock wall that was convinetally right near a cave that he used to make his escape.

" **He's getting away!** "

" **Where were you back there!?** "

" **Where was I?** " The squid asked placing his tentacles on his sides. " **Fighting Trident by myself!** "

" **You barely laid a tentacle on him! At least I managed to break his weapon**. "

" **Dude, that's just wrong. I so broke that fork thing**. "

" **There he goes!** " They both said pointing in other directions and they got angry with one another.

" **I saw him. He's that way. I'm right, you're wrong, end of story!** "

" **I'm telling you, he's this way. If you wanna go the other way, be my guest.** "

" **You know what I will, see you later!** "

" **Both of you shut up!** " Omni snarled rattling his frills getting their attention. " **There's no time for arguing. Listen, we have to stop Trident. Have you forgot that already? This is exactly what he wants right now. We gotta figure this out. Right now, were stopping this, I've had it. We're supposed to be on the same side, Beast Boy he's not our enemy.**

" **We don't need him on our side. This was our mission until he showed up**! "The green squid answered. " **He thinks he's so cool, but I've got a news flash for you: He's not better then me!** "

" **I've never thought I'm better then you!** " Aqualad retorted.

" **You don't?** "

" **Maybe you're better than me, or maybe he's better then us. Who cares? I just wanna catch Trident.** "

" **Then how were we all fighting him at the same time!?** " Beast Boy asked outloud in annoyance.

" **I think were about to find out...** " Reptilian said getting their as he raised his frills that were now glowing and from his eyes, there were multiple traces of their scents but they were all converging into one single area. " **I see his energy traces, but it focuses here come on. You've both had your turns of playing the leader, now it's my turn.** " They both huffed and followed Reptilian going straight up into an opening leading into another cavern.

" **He's defiantly here.** "

" **How do you know that?** " Beast Boy asked.

" **Reptilian is able trace life energy. All living creatures have it, and this alien allows me to track them.** " The lizard explained through the telepathy granted by Aqualad. " **Now Please, just listen to what i have to say.** " The transformed teen pleaded for them both to hear him out. Reluctantly they did.

" Alright, what is it? " Aqualad asked.

" **Just think about this for a minute.** " Reptilian began. " **Aqualad you were fighting Trident, Beast Boy was also fighting Trident and I was fighting him? At the same time? There's a reason behind that.** "

" He's right. " Beast Boy then began to piece it together. " What if there's more then one Trident? "

" Don't be ridiculous. " Aqualad said. " How could there be- "

" I know. But what if there is? Omni's got a point, if he found a way to copy himself, he could be in two places at once. "

" **Yeah, there wouldn't be just one Trident, there would be-** " All the sudden something slimly fell on the lizards aliens face causing him to shake it off.

" Thousands... " Aqualad said in horror looking up and indeed he was right, all across the ceiling was a forest full of translucent orange pods containing clones of the very villain they've been fighting.

" Uh-oh... " Beast Boy said not liking what he was seeing right now.

" One Trident is bad. " Aqualad began.

" But this is... " Beast Boy continued.

" An army. " A whole bunch of menacing voices said finishing the sentence. It was then the trio looked and saw just how Trident was able to accomplish all he's done, a whole horde ready to fight. They all then charged and the trio darted off to fight. Aqualad simply jumped dodging an incoming blast and used a few others as stepping stones to ger behind one of the clones and used his weapon to blast a few.

Reptilian meanwhile was swatting Tridents left and right with his tail and charged at quick speeds sending some more flying up into the air.

As for Beast Boy he was now a bear swatting a few clones with his paws right up until he was blasted crashing right into some sort of control console. As he slumped to the ground the console had large red letters reading: HATCHING SEQUENCE BEGINING flashed onto the screen giving off a few sparks. As he returned back to his human form, he saw what had just happened and chuckled sheepishly. " Whoops... " Around the same time Reptilan was sent flying at the console as well along with Aqualad who both grunted in pain upon standing up. " Great... " Beast Boy said sarcastically as they were now surrounded and cornered.

" My brilliant plan is already a success. " A clone began.

" If one of me was perfect.. " Another clone coninuted.

" Why not make more? " Another clone finished.

" You can never have too much of a good thing. " Yet another clone said.

" Once my army conquers Atlantis, "

" I will declare war on the surface world. " Another clone finished another sentence.

" Everyone on the planet will bow down before me... "

And praise my perfection! " All the Tridents said together in unison.

" Geez, he really loves the sound of his voice don't he? " Reptilian asked as he was greatly starting to get annoyed. " But seriously, we can't win like this. "

" He's right. Any bright idea? " Aqualad asked.

" Just one. Try to keep up. " Beast Boy answered. " So if you're all perfect, which one of you is the best? "

" I am! " They all answered. " Huh? " They all look to one another in confusion

Aqualad instantly caught on what the green titan had in mind and played along. " Come on. You can't all be the best. One of you must be better than the others. "

" I am the original. I am the best! " A single clone answered.

" You are not the original. " Another clone argued.

" I am! " They all said at the same time again.

" Nonsense, you inferior fools. I am perfection. I am Trident! " Another clone declared and this started and all out brawl between the clones. The trio proudly watched this unfold and winced at some of the sounds that were before all that was left were a bunch of unconscious Tridents.

" Great idea. " Aqualad said.

" Kind of got from you. " The green shapeshifter said. " Now we just have to stope those clones from hatching.

" Yeah... " Reptilian said sheepishly " About that... The two teens turn to see what he was talking about and saw from the console that the hatching sequence had already begun.

" **To late!** " They all said before they heard the sounds of howling and screeching from up above. The newly born Tridents were ripping and tearing their way out of their cocoons landing on the ground as the trio watched in shock and disgust.

" **We gotta go! NOW!** " Reptilian cried out with Beast Boy charging forward turning into a hippo bashing aside many Trident clones who got in his way with the Atlantean and alien lizard right behind him and jumped into the water with many Trident on their tale.

" **We can't let them escape. We have to find some way of sealing the exit!** " Aqualad said telepathically as they sawm with all their might.

" **Right now, I'm just worried about getting to the exit.** " Beast Boy said now a swordfish.

" **The others can't be to far behind!** " Reptilian said before all the sudden the symbol of the omnitrix began to beep red signaling he didn't have much time left before returning back to normal.. " **Oh crap! Not now!** "

" **Omni!** " Beast Boy gasped in fear for what would happen if he turned back right now.

" **Keep going! Were almost there!** " Aqualad yelled out as they managed to reach the exit from where they came out from. As the Trident horde followed they were now in the sights of the T Sub making them stop in fear before the vessel fired off two large energy beams from the front blasting the top of the cave causing it to collapse permanently shutting in the whole entire horde.

" Yes! " Robin said proud of their successful attack.

" Cool. " Raven admitted with a small smile

" Victory! " Starfire gave off a peace sign.

" Boo-yah! " Cyborg whooped out as he punched the air " Seismic blaster work like a charm! Nice, repair job, Tram! " He said giving The said fish human a thumbs up who shared the same feeling of victory before a bright red flash went through the water.

It was Reptilian who reverted back to human form. Immediately the sub pulled up and quickly opened up a hatch containing Tram which he entered and immediately the water leaked out of the seat making Shane gasp for air and catch his breath.

" Omni? Are you alright? " Robin asked.

" Can we go home now? " The omnitrix wielder asked in response.

* * *

After thwarting the Atlantean criminal's plan, the Titans and there new allies had returned home back to their island to properly thank them for helping them on their mission. The four male titans stood before Aqualad and Tram among the rocks while Starfire and Raven were still lovely looking at the young Atlantean.

" Consider yourself a honorary Teen Titan. " Robin said proudly as he handed Aqualad a yellow communicator similar to thiers as proof. " We couldn't have don without you. Thanks. " Robin the spiky haired teen added.

" Right back you. " Aqualad replied. " Good to know there's people up here I can trust. "

" And it's good to know there's folks down there who can fix a hyper-jet. " Cyborg said happily to Tram who happily spoke some gibberish adding in a familiar 'boo-yah' in the mix giving the metal teen a knuckle.

" By Rave. Starfire. " Aqualad said to the lovestruck girls.

" It was nice to meet you. "

" Oh, very, very, very nice. " Starfire added scaring him away backing up into Beast Boy.

" What can I say, dude? You're the best. "

" No. You're the best. "

" Yeah, you're right. " The green titan said confidently and did some stretching. " And if you ever want me to prove it, I'm always up for a race. "

" Just try and keep up. " Afterwards, the two rivals, reluctant partners now turned best friends began running down a path shoulder to shoulder. As this happened Shane gave off a yawn and began to make his way back to the tower.

" Well, now that that's done. I'm gonna go bed. "

" It's the middle of the day. " Cyborg said.

" Don't care. " Shane replied and kept walking to get a shower and some shut eye that he was robbed of.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Chapters that will be coming Next. (Note some of the upcoming chapter will be changed from what they originally were and what I had planned, for a few reasons.)**

 **Chapter 7: Swapped**

 **Chapter: 8 Bunny & Cat**

 **Chapter 9: Forces of Nature**

* * *

 **Transformation List**

 **1\. Blitzwolfer**

 **2\. Xenophobe**

 **3\. Buzzshock**

 **4\. Heatblast**

 **5\. Mindwipe**

 **6\. Chowdown**

 **7\. Reptilian (Introduced)**

 **8\. Big Chill**

 **9\. Humungosaur**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **12\. Toepick**

 **Info on oc aliens**

 **Reptilian**

 **Species name: Lagarto**

 **Planet: Unknown**

 **Ability's enhanced bite, sharp claws, enhanced speed (underwater), and tracking down life form particles left behind making this alien perfect for tracking down foes.**

 **Weaknesses: Sever dehydration from lack of water**

* * *

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **Karsap**

 **Only time will tell, until he is ready to be open.**

 **Lelouch of Zero**

 **Indeed so, the next tussle with her, will be interesting, to say the least in the future.**

 **Raidentensho**

 **Eh, I ain't really keen on the whole capturing dna from a Kryptonian, it is defiantly an idea though. But no. And I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Bobby Jenkins #1 with questions. I know, but seriously, think about it, who was the one to give Kyhber the Nemetrix in the first place? Hmm? 2. No will not being doing the Ben 1000 thing, or I might, don't know, it depends on how I feel. 3. You'll have to be patient and find out later, but to be honest, I'm not a real big Skurd fan. 5. I get the idea of Omni enhanced Aliens, but quite preferably, I like the ultimate's better.**

 **#2 Nope.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Thank you.**

 **Glavie165**

 **Here you go. Hope the wait was worth it.**

 **Guest**

 **Well, to be quite honest, I'm not really into Alien X or Clockwork, Diamond Head and Atomix I have respect for. But I'm more interested in creating some of my own aliens to add in my own 'personal touch' and using some that are honestly a bit overlooked at times, or just because their not 'cool enough'. Heck Humongosaur and Big Chill are usually always on the top of the list, not that I have much room to talk since I have them both listed on his transformation list. All in all, I'm pleased to know that you like this story and the oc alien introduced into it as well**


	7. Chapter 7 Swapped

**Now here's the next chapter** **and in this one, it's gonna be a little bit considering what happens in the episode itself. So, I do hope that all enjoy it.**

 **Also, last night, on Sunday, went to go see Blue Oyster Cult in concert and it was awesome...That's enough of me talking, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Swapped**

As of right now, it was just another beautiful day at Jump City and currently no criminals were active so this gave the team a day off to do whatever they wanted. the inside of Titans tower comes into view with Raven doing her meditating in in the living room floating in the air with her leg's crossed keeping focus on clearing her mind without any disturbance nearby. " Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath Metrion, Zingthos... "

" Raven?" A voice suddenly called out breaking her concentration. " Raven. " The voice called out again and she knew who it was Starfire. " Please forgive my interruption, but have you seen Robin? "

" No. " Raven replied opening an eye but closed it immediately.

" Perhaps have you seen Cyborg? "

" No. " She opened another eye to see she was still there and closed it again.

" Beast Boy? "

" No. " She replied for a third time.

" Omni? "

" My eyes are closed, Starfire. " Raven said growing very annoyed by her presence. " I haven't seen anyone. "

" They must be doing the hanging out someplace. " She said before walking away and then paused looking back at their resident mage. " Perhaps we should do the hanging out. We never have before, and conceivably, it could be fun. We might journey to the mall of shopping, or perform braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair or- " She paused once she saw Raven was fuming with annoyance and anger giving off energy. " You wish to be alone? "

" How could you tell? " Raven asked sarcastically glaring at the young tamaranian who backed away getting the message before returning back to her chanting. " Azarath, Metrion, Zin-

" MAIL CALL! " Cyborg yelled out scaring the shit out of Raven making her scream and flail in the air and landed on the floor hard much to her annoyance but Starfire on the other hand was glad to see her teammates.

" Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy. You are back. It was...quiet while you were gone. " The tamaranian said.

" Not that quiet... " Raven grumbled as she dusted herself off before all of the sudden Shane's head suddenly pops out of the couch giving off a loud yawn.

" What's with all the racket? I was taking a nap. " The omnitrix wielder asked as rubbed his eyes and noticed a wooden crate placed onto a table labeled: TO TEEN TITANS TITAN TOWER. "

" Check it out. This was sitting by the front door. "

" And what's inside? " Shane asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Obviously fan mail. " Beast Boy said smugly. " Probably a gift from one of my many admirers. " He said looking at Raven wiggling his eyebrows making the mage roll her eyes.

" And which admirers? The ones in your dreams? " Shane joked with a smirk making the green titan glare at him. " Oh I was right? " He wasn't even fazed by the said glare. " Anyway, where's it from? "

" Actually, it doesn't say who it's from. " Robin answered as he examined the crate.

" Well, one way to find out. ".

" It better not a bomb. I swear if it is, I'm gonna mad. " Shane said as Cyborg took off the lid and they all looked inside. " Oh, it's not a bomb, it's... " He frowned upon what was in there.

" Whoa! "

" Cool! " Robin said as he gazed inside while Starfire giggled while Beast Boy gazed inside.

" Honestly, I was kind of hoping for chocolate. " The green titan admitted before Cyborg pulled out a puppet version of himself. Infact, it was full of puppets resembling all six members.

" Aw, isn't that cute? Puppet Cy has a light up eye. " The metal commented and made the eye light up.

" Yeah. They got all the details just right. " Robin said as he inspected his while for some reason Beast Boy was looking inside of his puppet versions pants as if he was expecting something to be there.

" Speak, for yourself. I'm way better looking then this. And taller. " Beast Boy said holding out his puppet.

" Nope, that's you look most of the time. " Shane said as he pooked his puppet a few times. " Geez, that's just weird. "

" Someone certainly has a lot of time on their hands. " Raven said as she examined her puppet pulling the hood back to see they recreated her hairlines while Starfire absolutely loved hers.

" I have never seen such a whimsical device. "

" Hello Starfire. " She said in a deep voice making the puppet bow and wave it's hand before she shook it. " Hello, tiny wooden replica of Starfire. "

As this happened, the rest of the team were now beginning to play with their newest possessions such as Beast Boy making his puppet kick robin's right in the ass.

" Dude, my puppet is totally your puppets butt. "

" Not for long. " Robin retorted making some karate noises making his puppet send beast boys flying into Cyborg.

" You wanna peace of me little man? " Cyborg asked doing the voice for his puppet.

" Come on. Show me what you got, Beast Boy! " Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg then began to fight with their puppets. As they continued this, Raven shot them a disapproving look.

" Boys. " She sighed.

" Eh, let them be. " Shane said standing right next to her shrugging his shoulders and looked at his puppet. " Still...Something feels off, like really off about these things... " He said just Starfire came over to them.

" Shall my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replica? " She asked.

" Knock yourself out. " Raven said flatly tossing her marionette over to Starfire leaving the room to continue her meditation

" And you friend Shane? "

" Nope. Not interested. I hate puppets. " Shane said as he threw his replica puppet into the garbage and left the room as well.

* * *

Later that night, the Titans all turned in for the night after there very uneventful-day of fighting crime, and wished to enjoy a good nights sleep. However, unknown to them, something else was beginning to stir. On the kitchen table where the crate still was, a hand shot out from the wood with a few strands of hay flying out. Another hand followed suit gripping the edges of the crate as a shadowy figure the size of a child emerged with a small crown on it's head. After hoisting it's self out of it's wooden prison the small figure began to make it's way through the tower.

* * *

The inside of Starfire's room is seen fast asleep on her bed with her puppet on a footstool in the same position. Her door opens and the shadowy figure gets closer to Starfire but makes a break for it as she wakes up with the door closing behind making her gasp in shock.

" Who is there? "

* * *

In Beast Boy's room, the screen of his tv was still on showing game over and a dead monkey with his soul coming out with the shapeshifter now on the top of his bunkbed.

" Ladies, please, one at a time. " He was obviously dreaming. " You'll all get to take your picture with me. " He said before making out with a sock unaware of the shadowy figure right behind him. It then brought out a small wooden cross much similar to that of a puppets where the strings would be attached. It raises it up making a green dot glow on one of the arms with another light glowing around Beast Boy's body. He shuddered for a moment and went back to sleep with something green coming out of his body going straight into his puppet that was hanging above him

* * *

As the figure continued on into another room Starfire left hers wondering who was in her room.

" Hello? Hello? " She called out and got no response unaware of what was happening to her teammates.

* * *

Cyborg's room comes into view with the metal teen sleeping on a platform holding his new puppet self close to his chest like a teddy bear. As he was sleeping soundly, the shadow figure raised it's cross again making a white dot glow on one of the arms with a light coating his body. He gasped for a moment before going back to sleep while something white goes into his puppet causing the little red eye to light up.

* * *

The shadowy figure is seen running up the stairs with Starfire opening the door leading to the same area. " Is someone there? "

Robin is now seen with a red aura floating up into the air before something shoots out and goes right into his puppet that was sitting on top of a bookshelf.

* * *

Back in the hallway Starfire was looking around before stopping upon hearing a creepy chuckle in the darkness. " Huh? " Spooked by the sound she continued to look. " If this is a joke, it is not- " She stopped upon hearing a door slide open. She turns around coming face to face with Raven. They both then screamed in terror and surprise with the alien girls long red hair shooting up while the mage's hair shot up shaping into a raven hence her name before they calmed down.

" Raven. " Starfire appeared to be glad to her teammate and calmed down. " You have also heard the strange noises? " She asked.

" The strange noises of you talking outside my door? " Raven asked after calming herself down. " Hard to miss. "

" Oh. Forgive me. I thought there was someone- "

" Look out! " Shane's voice cried out as they dodged an incoming blast from Cyborgs cannon and saw the said teen running from the other Titans who were chasing after him for some reason.

" Shane what's going on!? " Raven asked the omnitrix wielder who was fighting off Cyborg while Starfire avoided a kick from Robin

" I don't know! " He replied as he struggled with the metal teen dodging a punch. " I was going to the bathroom and they-Whoa! " He ducked a few more punches. " Started attacking me...Raven behind you! " The mage was quick enough to see that Beast Boy was now a raptor lunging at her.

" Beast Boy, it's me! " Raven said trying to get the green raptors attention but he wouldn't let up. " Don't make me hurt you! " She said as the raptor burst through her shield snapping his fangs.

As Starfire was gonna fight their leader, the boy wonder threw three disks at her. As she managed to destroy two she made a mistake destroying the third one that flashed catching her off guard and fell out of the air right into Cyborg's arms and then caught Raven who was sent flying after getting whacked by the green raptors tail.

" Let me go! " Raven tried getting out of Cyborg's grip while Robin had Shane pinned down on the floor.

" Friends! Why do you attack us? " It was then they noticed their eyes, were giving off a ghostly blue glow

" Oh, they're not your friends anymore. " A sudden creepy and menacing voice spoke up. Afterwards a small looking puppet resembling a king walked up to them. " They are my puppets. These are your friends! " He said before holding out the trio's puppet's

" Star...fire! " Much to their shock and horror Robin's voice was heard from his puppet.

" Raven! " Cyborg's voice was heard from his puppet.

" Omni, Help! " And Beast Boy's voice came from his.

" Release them! " Raven demanded while Starfire gasped at the sight.

" Sorry. But you're not in charge here. You don't command me. I command you. " The puppet said raising the same wooden cross from before. And on que Beast Boy's body were the remaining titans puppet replicas. From the cross a light blue, yellow and dark green dot glowed. Then, they all felt something happening to them while gaining different colored lights, dark green for Shane, blue for Raven, and yellow for Starfire who were all feeling the strain.

" And with the Puppet King pulling the string the Teen Titans will command the entire city. " The said villain said now identifying his name

" Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos... " Raven chanted with whatever remaining strength she had. Then the souls of the remaining titans flew out of their bodies and into their puppet copies. As this happened, a black burst of energy emerged from the young mage's forehead flared all over the entire hall. The force was enough to release them and knock the Puppet King's wooden cross sending it spinning across the floor.

" My control! " The Puppet King cried out just as the three different colors from before burst out and the souls that were trapped in the puppets of Shane, Raven and Starfire flew out. As he went to retrieve his device the three teens made a run for it. " After them! "

In a dark section of the basement a grate was opened followed by the shadowed forms of Shane, Raven and Starfire dropped down and shut it behind them as the bodies of their teammates walked over it.

" Okay, this is not good. " Shane whispered.

" Omni, Raven, what are we going to do? " Starfire questioned in worry.

" I don't know. " Shane answered as he turned on a light bulb. " But for now. We just gotta... " He paused upon seeing that he and Raven were standing in front of him while they were in shock. " Wait...What the? How am I there? And I'm right here? "

" Shane? " He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Raven's voice was coming straight out of his lips. He quickly examined himself and he saw that he was now inside of Starfire's body much to his surprise and shock.

" Omni? You are me! " She then gasps in shock. " And I am Raven! *gasp* And she is you! " She said in surprise as black energy cackled from her forehead shattering the light bulb leaving them in total darkness.

* * *

After escaping Titans Tower, what remained of the team made their ways through the sewer systems that ran right below Jump City. In an attempt to find the three runaways the Puppet King sent out Beast Boy to find them in the form of a hawk

From a manhole Shane who was now in Starfire's body peaked out of a manhole and saw the shadow of the bird flying over them. He then lifts it open and looks around and much to his relief the others weren't in sight. " The coast is clear...Let's go. " He called down the hole as he got out and helped out his female teammates.

" Oh, Raven, oh Omni, this is awful. " Starfire said with her voice full of despair. " Terribly, horribly awful! "

" Tell me about it. " Raven said sarcastically as she pulled her body along as they walked down the sidewalk.

" Very well. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy have been trapped inside tiny wooden bodies while another creature calling himself the Puppet King and has taken control of their real bodies which he is using to hunt us and were all in the wrong bodies and-" She stops upon seeing Raven and Shane putting a hand on her left and right shoulder. The reason was because, their were parking meter's bent over, newspaper boxes that had their contents spilled all over the street and half melted mail box as the result of the tamaranian panicking.

" Starfire, you have to calm down. " The gloomy alien told her. " My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash. "

" But what if they find us? What if our friends are doomed? " She asked worryingly. " What if I am stuck lookong like this forever!? "

" Star, Raven's right..." Shane spoke up doing his absolute best to calm his friend down. " We have to calm down and think up a plan. Whatever that Chucky knock off uses to control their bodies, has to be the way for us to fix this."

" Omni's right. If we can destroy the source of his magic we will rescue the others and we will get our bodies back. " She then pauses realizing what the alien girl had said. " Also what's wrong with the way I look? "

" Nothing. " Starfire answers as a crosswalk sign suddenly explodes taking them by surprise. " I will try to calm down. "

" Just relax... " Shane instructed. " Take a deep breath and exhale slowly...And say something else. "

" Okay... " She does as she was instructed taking a deep breath and exhales very slowly. " Peace, quiet, tranquil- " A sudden burst of black energy shot from underneath a car sending it flying into the air and landed upside down.

" We are so doomed. "

" You really had to jinx us now? " Shane asked as he pointed up zombie beast boy who was circling in the air. " Cause we got spotted! " The bird then dives right towards them. " Run! "

" Come on-come on! Fly-fly! " Shane said while jumping a few times as he was running flapping his arms but had no luck and continued to make their way through the alleyway.

" We cannot fight them again. I do not wish to and in our present condition we would surely be defeated. " Starfire said

" I hate to agree with that fact... " Shane grumbled. " Hey, Star? How do I fly in your body? "

" You must feel flight. "

" Huh? "

" What? " Raven added.

" When you feel the unbridled joy of flight, you will fly. "

" I don't get it... " Shane was still confused on the way Starfire was instructing him to use her powers.

" Look! " Starfire exclaims pointing forward and accidentally causes a spike of energy to cause them fly off their feet. As they got back on their feet, they saw what she was pointing at. It was Beast Boy as a tiger going right at them

" What do I feel to use starbolts? " Shane quickly asked.

" Righteous furry. " Starfire answered making angry face.

" What about your strength? "

" Boundless confidence. " Starfire answered with a big smirk and puffing out her chest flexing out her arms.

" Okay, that's useless. " Raven said and then tried to activate the Omnitrix. " Omni? How do you work this thing!? " Raven asked making it's true wielder stop her.

" Now's the not the best time Raven! " Shane protested as he pulled her and Starfire down an alleyway and making a run for it as the green tiger continued to go after them. as they made a few turns, a figure landed right in front of them making them screech to a halt. It was Robin, and right behind them was Beast Boy growling right at them. As the boy wonder's body brought out a staff he charged while the tiger lunged forward. Seeing this coming the trio moves aside causing the two possessed bodies to collide with one another giving them the chance they needed to escape.

Shane and Raven quickly got up against a wall of an upcoming turn and in the process grabbed Starfire's borrowed cloak just as Robin and Beast Boy ran by. As they were relieved two large metal hands burst out of the wall scarring them causing black energy to make Raven fly before Shane caught her and ran for it.

" Wait for me, please! " Starfire pleaded as she ran with the wall crumbling away revealing Cyborg's body who then joined the chase.

" Oh crap, a dead end! " Shane cursed as they were trapped and the bodies of their teammates closed in. " Normally I would go alien..." The omnitrix wielder said as they backed up into a wall. " But that's a no go, any ideas? "

" Just one. " Raven said and grabbed Starfire's shoulders. " If he can't fly, you have to levitate. You know those words I always? "

" Yes! " The mage replied before taking a huge breath.

" Wait, you have to focus! "

" Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! " Starfire chanted in panic causing black energy to shoot out of her body causing them to go up into the air. As the trio screamed, they managed to make some distance getting away from their teammates.

" Okay, I think we made a safe good distance! " Shane called out.

" I wish to stop. Raven, please tell me the way to stop! "

" Look at the ground and imagine- " Starfire looked down not listening to the rest of what Raven had to say. " Wait! "

" To late! " Shane cried out as they screamed falling down into another allyway right into a whole bunch of garbage soon getting themselves up and immediately he and Raven began to pile up some of the bags to form a wall.

Meanwhile Starfire got out of it and groaned in disgust. " I smell like the breath of a snearvian blort worm. " She then notices what her friends were doing. " Raven, Omni? What are you-? " Raven puts a finger on her lips.

" Shh! " Both she and Shane whispered before pulling Starfire down to hide just as the possessed bodies of their teammates walked by still looking for them. From behind the bags., black energy began radiating from Starfire's left hand getting a look from Raven making her moan sadly for not controlling her powers and did as Shane instructed only in a much slower pace.

" Peace. Quiet. Tranquility. Peace. Quiet. Tranquility. " Starfire repeated twice

" It's all right. They're go- "

" Quiet! " Shane said and doing as he said they heard scurrying above them and on que Raven put her hand over Starfire's borrowed mouth. The reason for this was because Beast Boy was right on top of them as a rat mere inches away from them. The trio sweated nervously in fear, because if they were found, it was all over for them sweating nervously

" Enough. " The voice of the puppet king was heard making zombie beast boy go back to his mind controlled comrades looking over to see their master walking up to them. Giving the trio the break they needed. " We will catch the other three after the ceremony is complete. " The puppet said as he held up the puppets of the trio's teammates.

" Ceremony? " The Puppet Robin asked.

" What ceremony? " Puppet Cyborg added

" Just a little spell that will destroy you three and make your bodies mine forever. " The hiding titans couldn't believe what was just heard. " Come my puppets. "

As they left Shane peaked his head out and watched as they left until they were now out of sight. " They're gone. " Shane whispered as they were now gone and stepped out of the garbage cover throwing the bags forward in the process. " Geez Star, how the heck can you keep all this hair in tact? " Shane asked while trying to get the loose bit's of garbage out.

" Quickly my friends. The others are in danger. " Starfire said as she grabbed her friends hands. " We must follow and- "

" And what? " Raven asked getting out of her grasp along with Shane." Save them with a watch that I don't even know how to use or his unusable powers? While your unbridled emotions blows us to bits? Nice flying by the way. " Starfire became coated in black energy showing she was angry.

" At least I am able to fly. On my planet, even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight. " The alien girl growled. " But you are both too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all! "

" Maybe, you haven't noticed my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel _anything_. " She returned before turning away crossing her arms. " You may have my body, but you know nothing about me. "

" She's right you know Star, " Shane said backing Raven up. " And my life hasn't been very easy either. It's not all fun and games. But, we can't fight right now. They need us. " Hearing this made Starfire calm down and the energy around her dispersed.

" You both right. " She admitted. " And if we are to overcome this ordeal, we must know everything about each other. So...begin sharing. "

Hearing the sincerity in her voice Raven smiled agreeing to go along with what she had in mind. " All right. " They all then sat down explaining each others backstories.

Minutes later after hearing Raven and Starfire's backstory's it was Shane's turn.

" So what's your story? " Raven asked but Shane got back up dusting himself off.

" You don't need to hear my backstory to use my powers. " The teen said. " The Omnitrix allows you to transform into any of the aliens I have on their. Learning how to use their powers is easy. "

" Why do you not wish to tell us your story? " Starfire asked sounding a little depressed making their male teammate sigh and turn to face them.

" Look, there's a lot of stuff, you don't know about me...And what I don't want to share, runs really deep. "

" But how can we be your friends if you don't trust us then? " Raven said making a decent point. " We told you a bit about ourselves, so it's only fair if you do the same. "

" Fine. " Shane sat back down. " But for the record, I'm not telling you everything about me. Now's not the time. "

" That's fine. " Raven said agreeing to those terms.

" Is there anything you can share? " Starfire asked hoping he would open up to them.

" Yeah. " Shane answered before telling them a bit of his history. " Before becoming a Titan, I used to be part of another team. We were a special Plumber's unit, there was me, Scout, our friends, and our leader. " Shane began. " We weren't so different from how we are now. We all had each others back and where one went, we all went. It was tough growing up, and then me forced to learn how to use the Omnitrix. Along the way, I've saved countless lives and made many enemies..."

" Why aren't you with them anymore? " Raven asked with Shane looking down for a moment taking a breath.

" Because, our leader was killed in action. " The omnitrix wielder answered sadly. " After we avenged him, we all decided to disband. I was given the opportunity to lead, but other things came up. Very personal things. So I declined the offer and went on the road for a while, met you guys, and here I am. Also, can I stop here? We have to hurry. "

" But where will we find them? " Starfire asked as they got back up.

" There trackers are still activated. We can find them. " Shane said as he reached into his bodies right pocket and brought out a small device and turned it on revealing three glowing dots. " There not to far from here. We can still make it on time. Come on. "

* * *

Dawn was nearing and trio had managed to find the location of where the Puppet King was hiding. They knew what had to be done, there was only one chance to save their friends, so there was no room for error. As for where the trio was, a rundown area in Jump City hiding behind a large stone fountain right in front of a very old theater called the BIJOU. And in front was a green dobberman pacing back and fourth guarding the entrance.

" Safe to say wer're not walking in through the front door. " Raven commented.

" Yep. We'll need to stealthy on this one. " Shane said before looking up and saw that there was no one guarding the roof. " Hey, let's try the roof top. "

" Good idea. "

" Agreed. " The girls agreed with his plan and then Starfire who was still in Raven's body grabbed Shane's hand. " Now, do just as I instructed. Close your eyes and think of something joyful. "

" Okay. " Shane did just as she instructed and then happily gasped upon Shane taking her and Raven up into the air and landing on the rooftop in just a manner of seconds. " Hmmm. How was that? "

" Very, very good! " The alien girl clapped happily. " What was your joyful thought? "

" Me getting out of your body and into mine. " Shane answered honestly. " Thanks for helping though. " He said making her smile and now it was Raven's turn on instructing.

" Your turn. " The mage said looking at Starfire. " Find your center. Focus your energy on the lock. " She said pointing to the said object holding down a wooden trapdoor. Starfire did as instructed closing her eyes and channeled her energy.

" Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. " In motion of her hands the lock broke making her giggle happily.

" Nice work. " Raven commented on Star's quick learning on control before Shane opened it. Now that they had a way in, their was just one last thing that needed to be done.

" Alright, Raven do you trust me? " Shane asked as he walked over to his body.

" I-I guess so? " The mage responded nervously of what was going to happen to her.

" Good enough. " Shane said as he walked over to her and grabbed the arm where the Omnitrix was located. " Raven, bear with me on this... " Shane said as he activated the device displaying the holograms of his different alien forms. After a turning it a few times he stopped on the alien he knew would help benefit her the most and looked her directly in the eye. " Alright, this is gonna feel a bit weird. Are you ready? " He got a nod in response. " Here we go. " He then pressed down on the core beginning the transformation.

Firstly, her skin began to slowly turn blue, her human feet morphed into three toe feet with two up front and one in the back, multiple wings sprouted from her back, folding into a hooded cloak followed by her eyes began to turn bright green and insect like. After a few seconds, the transformation was done and Raven was absolutely stunned by what had just happened.

" Whoa...I'm Big Chill? " The ice alien asked but it's thick deep voice sounded more female instead of male. " How do I use his powers? "

" First, try letting out your wings. " Raven calmed herself down and before long her hooded cloak sprouted into the necrofriggian's wings. " Good. Now, listen, Big Chill's powers are sort of similar to yours. Control over your ice is easy such as ice breath, even when you fly. To get intangible you just have to focus. Try it. " Raven then took a deep breath and then she flew up and phased right through the solid roof top and came back afterwards.

" Did you get the hang of it? " Shane asked.

" Yes. I also saw where they are. " Raven informed

" Lead the way. " Shane said.

* * *

After following Raven who was now Big Chill, they had found where there friends were at including the Puppet King himself. As they were now up in the rafters seeing the puppet standing in front of a small blue fire in a small cauldron with a few candles nearby.

" Search and destroy. I do not want an audience. " He said commanding Robin and Cyborgs body who went on patrol before the possessed doll turned his attention towards the titans he held captive. " Well Titans. It's time for your grand finally. " He said popping a cork off of a vial and poured it into the flame causing it to increase in size

" No. " Raven whispered in fear of what was going to happen.

The Puppet King then grabs the puppets. " It's going to be a real showstopper. " He said ignoring their pleas and cries.

" Stop! "

" No! "

" Please! "

" Hey! "

" No! "

" Help! "

" Help! " The rest of the team were utterly unable to do anything in this dire moment.

" Don't worry, I'll take good care of your bodies. " The Puppet King reassured maliciously. " After all, they'll be mine forever. "

" Now! " Both Shane and Raven whispered to Starfire who concentrated and managed to create a barrier around the puppets just in the nick of time. After saving them from the flames, the alien girl embraced her teammates.

" My friends! You are unharmed! "

" Star...fire? " Puppet Robin asked in confusion.

" It's a long story... " Big Chill Raven said.

" Really long story. " Shane added speaking up from the female tamaranian's body.

" Go my puppets! Capture them! "

" Here they come! " Shane warned as their teammates bodies went up after them and made a break for it. However they were cut off by Beast Boy blocking their path as a bat and Robin right behind them. Without warning Cyborg's body was right behind them and fired off his sonic cannon. The blast was strong enough to send them all flying and in the process the puppets ended up landing in one spot piling up on one another.

" Dude, get your but out of my face! " Puppet Beast Boy said.

" Can't move, deal with it! " Puppet Robin returned.

Back with the trio they all managed to steady themselves into the air and so they all decided to split up to deal with the bodies one on one.

Starfire was stuck having to deal with the boy wonders body while Raven dealt with Beast Boy who was now a gorilla and Shane paired against Cyborg.

" Robin, I do not wish to fight you. " Starfire pleaded ducking down avoiding a kick and then the body grabbed her by the mages cloak and threw her across the rafts. As the body made a few steps towards the defeated girl the female tamaranian noticed one of it's legs was right near some rope. " But I will if I must. " She yelled before she made a sand bag levitate going straight down causing her opponent to propel upwards giving off a quick squeal of success.

Meanwhile Big Chill Raven was swiftly dodging the green gorilla's incoming punches before one phased right through her body. She then went right through him and used her new abilities as an alien firing off a breath attack freezing the green animal in place. " Cool.. "

Shane was currently dodging blasts from Cy's sonic cannon right before his eyes glowed green firing off a star bolt intercepting one of the blasts creating smoke. Through the smoke Shane darted forward landing a solid right hook sending the metal teen's body flying before it caught a rope and tried to kick him only to for him to dodge it jumping up and landed a kick sending him flying straight down right towards the puppets.

Upon noticing this, she acted quickly. " Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! " The metal teen was enveloped in energy saving her friends from getting crushed and avoided an incoming sandbag and saw Robin's body flying down right towards her. However he didn't get the chance to attack as the alien girl used her new powers to send the body she controlled right into the boy wonder.

Raven watched from the distance and smirked impressed by how quickly her friend learned to control her powers. But her line of thinking was cut short because her green gorilla foe had broken free from his ice prison and began to attack only for it to phase through her body. Shane then came in delivering a kick to the gorilla getting him off of his teammate and then they heard a scream from Starfire.

" Omni, Raven! Help! " They both saw Cyborg and Robin's body

" Starfire! " Big Chill cried out as she went over to aid her teammate slamming down her right arm onto the rafts creating a thick sheet of ice causing their teammates bodies to slip.

" Not me! Them! " The tamaranian cried out pointing down to the Puppet King running back to the flames with their teammates in his possession.

" The Puppet King is in command! " From above Shane darted down as fast he could gathering energy for an attack.

" No you... **don't!** " Shane yelled as he fired off a starbolt right in front of the puppet king. The blast sent him flying back releasing their friends in the process as well as his puppet cross into the air that fell into the flames making him gasp in shock.

" My control! " The flames soon began to shape into his face causing the puppet to shake and jitter in his positon. " NOOOOOOO! " The mastermind cried out as blue light shined through his eyes and mouth. As this happened the puppets of the titans were shaking as well raising into the air releasing their souls returning back to their bodies. As this happened, Starfire's soul came out of Raven's body while Raven's soul exited out of Big Chill while Shane's left Starfire's body eventually returning to their original bodies.

Big Chill cheered as he descended onto the floor followed by the familiar sound of the Omnitrix's timer going off returning him back to his human form. " Heck yeah! I'm me! " As he was cheering the rest of his teammates came down from the rafts.

" I am me! " Starfire cheered happily examining herself and looked back to Raven and Shane. " And you are both you! "

" And were us! " Cyborg added.

" Thanks to you three. " Robin said.

" Yeah! Way to go! " Beast Boy added pounding his chest like a gorilla making Starfire gasp happily.

" Raven! Omni! We have done it! " She said before embracing the mage into a hug much to her discomfort.

" You're hugging me..." She then noticed Shane inching closer. " Don't you dare... "

" After tonight? I don't care. " The omnitrix wielder said before joining in making Raven blush with how close he was to her.

" NOOOOO! " The Puppet King cried out in agony as he crawled towards the fire as light continued to pour out of his eyes and mouth. " The magic...Without it...I'm just a... " He didn't finish his sentence with the light dying down as he collapsed to the ground as a regular puppet.

" Just another stupid puppet. " Shane growled before sighing in relief that it was all finally over. " What a night. "

* * *

After returning to Titans Tower with the Puppet King's body secured and added to the vault everyone went to go catch up on some sleep after the events of the previous night. Well, almost everybody, Raven was up and meditating in front of the glass facing the city with the sun rising in the distance. There was also Shane was up eating a bowl of cereal quietly

" Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. "

" Raven... " Starfire forgive my interruption, but- "

" I haven't seen, Robin, Cyborg, or Beast Boy and Onmi is over there. " She answered opening a single eye thinking that was what she was going to ask. Instead Starfire rubbed her left arm nervously.

" Truthfully, I am wishing to join you in meditation. "

" Really? " Raven was surprised to hear this turning to face her. " All right. " She answered with the alien girl hovering over next to her. " Find your center. Focus your energies and- " She didn't need to say anything else and began to slowly chant. From his seat Shane, smiled seeing that they were now finally starting to get along.

" Azarath. Metrion...Starfire? " Raven asked stopping their mantra opening one eye looking at the female alien who opened an eye. " Yes? "

" After this...would you like to go to the mall? " She got a nod in response.

" Friend Shane? Do you wish to go with us? " Starfire asked.

" Sure. " Shane replied and then walked over to them " Also, that reminds, me. I gotta ask...How'd it feel Raven? "

" Me being in your body? I just want to forget it. " The mage answered making him chuckle lightly.

" No. You being Big Chill? How did it feel being something else entirely? " He asked in curiosity.

" It felt...amazing. " The mage admitted. " Is that how you always feel when you turn? "

" Yeah. " Shane replied with a smile. " Every time, I become something else, that's exactly how I feel. I get to be in the footsteps of a different alien, understanding their abilities, how they live, and how they fight, it's really something. " He said before switching on the Omntrix and turned into Big Chill and crossed his legs using his wings to keep him a float. " Also, I'll be joining you. " Raven seemed to smile upon hearing this as they all continued their meditation as the sun rose signaling the start of a new day along with their bonds of friendship growing deeper

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Chapter's to Come**

 **Chapter: 8 Bunny and Cat**

 **Chapter: 9 Forces of Nature**

 **Chapter: 10 Side Effects**

* * *

 **Transformation List**

 **1\. Blitzwolfer**

 **2\. Xenophobe**

 **3\. Buzzshock**

 **4\. Heatblast**

 **5\. Mindwipe**

 **6\. Chowdown**

 **7\. Reptilian**

 **8\. Big Chill**

 **9\. Humungosaur**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **12\. Toepick**

* * *

 **Now Replying Back to Reviewers**

 **Darkprince9080**

 **Nope. I'm not doing a Kryptonian form. I've never been interested in adding that.**

 **Glavie165**

 **Your very much welcome and hope you liked this chapter, and if you do then your gonna love the next one.**

 **Guest #1 Chapter 6**

 **I will when I feel in the mood, or you stop with the bugging. I get you like it, relax. I haven't forgot about it.**

 **BobbyJenkins**

 **Yes, there will be Ultimate forms and yes two more aliens remain to be revealed. but just not now, as for chapters based on the episodes, yeah, I got a few in mind. With one I'm defiantly looking forward to doing. As for what it will be, you'll just have to be paitent.**

 **ddsurvivor Chapter 1.**

 **Yes I know and yes, the original team starts with six in this story. I thank you for reviewing and hope that you're able to catch up and let me know if you enjoyed reading.**

 **Raidenstensho**

 **Nice to know you liked Reptilian, and you know, reading you add Swampthing and Wild Vine actually sounds like cool idea I could do later on. But for now, hope you enjoyed this and possibly the chapters that will be coming afterwards.**

 **Guest #2 Chapter 6.**

 **How they'll help Shane deal with Khyber you ask? Only time will tell on what will happen.**


	8. Chapter 8 Forces of Nature

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but come on, I need a break too sometimes to recharge my batteries. Plus I got my own problems to deal with. Anyways, enough about me, here's the next chapter guys.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Forces of Nature**

We first begin with a night sky filled with dark thunderhead clouds. Flashes of lightning illuminate their contours.

A bulky silhouette stands up among them and begins to swing a pair of sticks against the clouds; every time it brings them down, there is another strike and accompanying thunderclap.

Dissolve to another patch of the sky, where even more lightning crackles back and forth. A second silhouette, this one much thinner and with spiky unkept hair, stands up and directs its hands here and there making the lighting make it's noise

* * *

Titans Tower in view _._ Inside, in the hall, Beast Boy as a buffalo and is straining mightily at a rubber band looped over his horns, trying to catch it on a nearby hook.

He succeeds and ducks away, coming up in human form with a mischievous smile on his face. Now he produces a large, filled water balloon that sloshes a bit in his hands, and he lets off a wicked little chuckle. " This is gonna be so sweet! "

 **"** What are you doing? " Surprised by the voice, he lets go of the balloon and completely freaks out as he tries desperately to make a safe catch. Finally, he gets hold of it and turns around, to see Raven standing behind him. She looks over to seeing what he's made.

" What's going on here? " All the sudden Shane comes out of nowhere and see's what's going on.

" He's doing another ridiculous prank. " The mage answered.

 **"** Okay. It's not a ridiculous prank. It's a brilliant one! "he said laughing away rolling her eyes wearily while Shane shakes his head in disproval.

" What's the whole reason for doing this? " He asked.

 **"** All right, check it out. 'Member how Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days? Well, brother and sister. I give you...the Beast Boy Insta-Lube 9000! "

' A prank with a stupid name to boot. Oh how I wonder how this'll end. ' Shane told himself.

 _"_ See, when Chrome-Dome steps around the corner, his foot tugs the string which sends a balloon, load of motor oil flying right at him, and BOOSH! Pretty clever, huh? "

" You're a genius. " Raven mocked while Shane gave a light applause that had the same intent.

" I know... " He said proudly with a smug look. " It's just a little good clean dirty fun. " The sound of a door opens and Beast Boy had caught the sound of it. " Here he comes. " He ducks away, then back to whisk her off pulling back Shane and Raven in the process hiding around a corner.

 **"** I do not think- " Raven is shushed by Beast Boy. " But what if-? " She tries to get the green changeling to listen but he wouldn't listen.

" Dude, just- "

" SSSSSHHHHHH! " Beast Boy just shushed him very loudly growing very annoyed by their talking and continued to watch them from afar.

 **"** Why are we hiding? " A new and familiar voice asked coming out of nowhere and got shushed by the green changeling. However, moments later, His eyes instantly go as wide as saucers upon realizing that his target is nowhere near ground zero, and the camera pulls back as he flips out for a moment. Cyborg is hunched down behind both of them. "Cyborg?! You can't be Cyborg!

" I can't? " The metal teen was very confused.

 _"_ If you're you... " He began pointing at him, then into hall. " Then who's? "

Footsteps echo out there as all three look out. Cut to a shot down the way, we see the oil-filled balloon, then to an extreme close-up of the tripwire. A violet boot steps into view and catches it, the string is pulled taut, the lever moves, and the hook starts to pull away from the rubber band. Cut to in front of the balloon, which is released as Beast Boy jumps out in a frantic attempt to stop it in slow motion screaming out.

 **"** NOOOOOOOO! "

We now get an extreme close-up of Starfire's face. _She is so taken by surprise that she literally cannot see straight crying out._ " Eek! "

It pulls back to show the balloon right in front of her; it collides with her face, splattering her with the viscous contents, and knocks her onto her back. Beast Boy runs up to her in worry.

" Starfire! " The female alien had propped herself up on her hands, but cannot see him due to all the oil covering her eyes. Cyborg, Raven and Shane came over to her.

" You okay? " The metal teen asked while Shane kneeled down to her level.

" Hold still for a sec. " He takes out a piece of cloth and rubs it around where her eyes would be to get some of the stuff off. " Okay, try now try to open your eyes. " She gets her eyes open.

" This is punishment? " She asked sounding puzzled by what just happened. " I did something wrong? _"_

" You didn't. He Did. " Raven said answered glaring at Beast boy along with the two other titans present.

 _Beast boy gives_ a sheepish grin-accompanied by a sheep's bleating and addresses to what he had done _. "_ Star! It was... _" He stuttered trying to explain. "_ ...You weren't supposed to... " He notices Cyborg, Raven and Shane giving him disapproving stares making him pause.

" I didn't... _"_ He then tries to change the subject and say something funny. " Just remember to change that oil every three thousand miles. "

He tries to laugh it off but it fails and Starfire was steadily building rage standing up and leaned over him. " On my planet, we have a name for those who do such terrible things. You are a...a... **CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!** " She yelled on the top of her lungs ridding herself of the oil on her face in the process glaring at him with glowing green eyes.

" I'm a _what_ -bag? " Beast Boy asked in confusion.

" You heard the lady. " Cyborg said looking down at him.

Raven shook her head in disproval. " You are _such_ a clorbag. "

" Ditto. " Shane said in a agreement.

" Come on, you guys. Can't anybody take a joke? " The changeling asked with a sudden flash of lightning interrupting the standoff.

" Titans! " They all look towards Robin grabbing their attention. " Trouble! "

* * *

 _T_ he bridge across Jump City Bay. Lighting flashes among the storm clouds and finally strikes the roadway. Overhead view of the blast, then cut to a big rig on the bridge. The driver yells in surprise and cuts his wheels sharply to the right, braking as he does so; the truck stops just short of the smoking, flaming strike point. Many cars slam on their brakes to avoid a collision, creating an instant traffic jam.)

As the smoke starts to clear, the two silhouettes seen among the clouds become visible within it. The last wisps evaporate to give a fully detailed view of both; they wear outfits that look like something like samurai armor, but without the upper body protection. The bulky one has blue skin and black clothing trimmed with blue, and he also wears a samurai-style helmet. A thundercloud is emblazoned on his chest, and he has long black sideburns.

His thin companion, on the other hand, has light yellow skin and hair, and his outfit is red and yellow, with a lightning bolt on the chest. A headband keeps his hair out of the way and has a guard plate stretching down on either side to cover his cheeks. Both wear armbands and wrist/shin guards. This was none other then Thunder and Lightning.

 **"** May we have fun here, brother? " Thunder asked looking to his sibling.

" Of course! " Lightning answered while c _reating a bolt between his hands "_ We are Thunder and Lightning. We may do whatever we please! " He throws the bolt upward. Cut to one of the bridge's columns, where the suspension cables are connected, seen from roadway level. It is struck, and sparks fly everywhere. " Look, brother! I command the sparks to dance! " He laughs as the strike dies out and the flickering remains fall all around in a shower.

" Amusing. Now listen as I make music! " He claps his hands, creating an intense shock wave, and the camera pulls back a distance to show it radiating outward. The bridge cables are jarred loose and begin to whipsaw back and forth. It cuts to a semi, which gets a smoking lightning bolt traced into its side.

" Let all who pass this way know Lightning was here! "

" And Thunder, too! " He bangs his fists together, knuckle to knuckle, and creates an earthquake that sets the stopped cars and their drivers trembling; all the alarm systems are set off in the process. The brothers laugh, and Thunder pats Lightning's shoulder _._

" Most amusing. "

 _"_ Hate to break it to you... " A voice said getting their attention and looked over to see the Titans standing on the trailer. "...But you guys have a lousy sense of humor! This ends now! "

 _"_ No one gives orders to Thunder and Lightning! " Lightning says while shaking his fist and charges some energy. " Taste my power! " He throws a bolt at the truck and just misses the Titans, who scramble in six different directions. As this goes on Shane tinker's with the Omnitrix and found the alien he knew would help him out.

" Let's see how they like Buzzshock. " He slams down the core and transforms. However, he didn't get the alien he wanted. " Hmm? Mindwipe? Okay, I guess I can work with this. " With that said the ape alien went to join in the fight.

Starfire does a U-turn and swoops down on him with starbolts blazing; he jumps onto a line of stopped cars, she does likewise, and they run on these parallel tracks and trade shots. The firefight continues for several dozen yards until he gets in a lucky hit that knocks her down.

His brother, meanwhile, is mixing it up with Cyborg. They block or dodge a few of each other's punches and start to grapple. Close-up of Thunder's left fist, which he pulls back and readies for a powerful strike, then of Cyborg's right as he reconfigures it into the sonic cannon. Pull back to frame both; the fists swing and connect with each other, and the camera pulls back farther as the resulting shock wave throws them far down the bridge in opposite directions. Cyborg lands on his back, but Thunder brings a small cloud to himself and hops onto it to float upward _._

Robin finds the big blue hooligan bearing down on him and has to dodge a thunderclap. He leaps onto a guardrail, but another blast destroys that section and he has to move down a bit. The next attack breaks a support cable; he grabs the swinging free end and is carried away an instant before Thunder obliterates that section of the rail. Robin is carried high into the air before the cable starts to descend _._

He times his next move carefully and hurls himself over Thunder, avoiding a punch and grabbing the foe's shoulders to throw him across the pavement.

It cuts over to Lightning, throwing a bolt _._ " Ha! "

Raven dodges the shot in midair and launches herself downward for a flying kick. The yellow brother throws up his arms to block and is driven backward by her flurry of attacks. Finally, he gets clear and shocks her with a bolt or so he thought.

Mindwipe quickly floats up and creates an energy barrier blocking the elemental's attack. He then raises his arms and sends the rig flying right at him only for it to be destroyed.

While this happens, Beast Boy comes up as a giant panda, lumbers up behind and catches him in a bear hug. Lightning struggles for a moment, then electrifies his entire body and gives the shape-shifting Titan a few hundred thousand volts. The shock forces him back into human form and causes him to let go. Lightning laughs at his attempt to hold him. _"_ Your powers are strong, but mine are stronger! "

Beast Boy, lying against a chunk of debris, groans and rubs his head for several seconds. He then gasps as Thunder's shadow falls over him; a flash of lightning, and the camera has shifted to Thunder before getting kicked in the head by Mindwipe

" You okay? " asked.

" Yeah. " The changeling replied as Thunder regained his composure.

" Your power of the animals is impressive, green one. As is your power changer." He gathers energy in his fists. " Rise so we may do battle. "

" Why are you doing this? " Beast Boy asks as he stands up.

" Because it is not sporting to attack an unready opponent. " He replies showing he had honor and kept his fists raised while Beast Boy stood up and Mind Wipe began to hover.

" No, not that. " Mind Wipe said. " Why are you destroying everything?

Thunder was puzzled by this question with his fists loosing energy. " Uh...because it is amusing. "

" Do they look amused? " Beast Boy asked gesturing over to _t_ he scared motorists huddling behind their damaged and overturned cars. The answer to that question is obvious _._

" This maybe fun to you, but not to them. How many people will get hurt until your satisfied? " Omni said demanding an answer.

" I- "

Beast Boy cuts him off. " This isn't funny! " making Thunder lower his hands down. " It's wrong! " Before Beast Boy and Mind Wipe could say anything more, two lightning bolts blasts them away and there shooter jumps down next to his brother.

" Ah, the thrill of victory. " He _p_ uts his arm around Thunder's shoulders _. "_ Come, Thunder. We shall seek more amusement. "

They take to the air. Pan to a pile of rubble, from which Beast Boy sits up, dazed, smoking, disheveled, drooling a bit. He shakes his head to clear it and finds Starfire floating into view behind him. She is clutching her forearm.

" Starfire you okay? " Mind Wipe asked in concern.

" I am alright Omni. " She replied back appreciating his concern.

" Well, that was a shock. " Beast Boy said to the female alien.

In response she turns up her nose and floats on. _"_ Hmph! "

" So...I'm guessing you're still mad? "

" What gave that away? " Mind Wipe retorted as they all gathered around to discuss their next move.

" Okay, team. _"_ Robin said addressing the others " We have to find those guys before they do any more damage. Cyborg, search the west side. Raven, the east. I'll take downtown. Beast Boy, you Omni & Star scan from the skies. "

Beast Boy looks uneasily up at the partner who has just been assigned to him. She has turned her back and crossed her arms.

" Um...maybe Cyborg should come with me and Omni instead. "

" You know he can't fly right? " Mind Wipe asked with a raised eyebrow seeing what he was trying to do.

" Oh. Yeah. " Beast Boy said nervously.

Cyborg then went up him and pinched his cheek; a big drop of sweat rolls down " Have a nice flight, my little clorbag."

* * *

We now change to a different location an open courtyard in front of the museum. On either side of a central open area is a row of vertical concrete slabs; a large metal globe is mounted at the end nearest the building. A couple of fellows make their way across the screen on foot and bicycle before there is a mighty blast of lightning. The troublemaking brothers appear, scaring the men away.

" Magnificent! " Lightning says as he begins charging power. " We can make much mischief here! " He strikes the globe, which rolls away from its post toward one row of slabs. It bangs into the end one, which topples over into the next, and so on like a row of falling dominoes. Meanwhile Thunder's expression changes to one of trepidation as the last slab comes down _._

" Brother! Did you see what I..." Lightning stops talking and notices his siblings troubled expression. "...something troubles you? "

" The changer and the green one's words. They says our fun is...wrong. "

Hearing this made Lightning laugh. " Wrong? " he puts his arm across Thunder's shoulders " They speaks nonsense, brother! How could such amusement be wrong? The fun is only beginning. " He then leads Thunder away showing they were plotting something.

* * *

Later on we now see Starfire in flight, looking intently down toward Jump City from above with Omni who was now Heatblast and Beast Boy, as a falcon, gliding next to her. From their perspective they spotted the damaged courtyard of the museum, then cut to ground level as they land. Beast Boy returns to human form, and they begin to inspect the smashed slabs.

As they landed the Pryonite gives off a green glow and reverts back to Shane. " They were just here not long ago. "

" Well, we know they were here or maybe this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen. "

" You are not funny. " Starfire said to him. " You are a clorbag varblernelk. _"_ She begins to walk off and Beast Boy begins to follow.

" Come on, Star. _"_ He catches up to her. " You can't stay mad forever. What? Do I have to do the face? You know you can't resist the face."

Except for a glance out of the corner of her eye, she has not looked his way throughout all of this. In no time flat, he has transformed into a small kitten with huge, shining eyes. He meows as endearingly as he can; she looks down at him for a long moment before turning her nose up " Hmph! " She walks away and he returns to human form with a surprised meow.

" She resisted the face! " He was shocked beyond belief and looked to Shane. " Omni, she resisted the face! "

" Dude, can't you take the hint? " He asked retortedly. " She don't want to talk to you. That's it. "

" Then what am I doing wrong? "

" It's her choice to forgive you and it's your choice to try and make things right. "

" But how? "

" That's on you. " He replies bitterly turning to look at him. " You have to try and make things right. It ain't gonna happen just because you want it to. Sometimes, when you have fun, you gotta know when you have to the draw the line. Just say your sorry already, that's a start. " He says before getting hit by a bolt of lightning sending him flying.

" Omni! " Starfire cries out to in worry for her teammate before the sound of laughter in the sky get's there attention. Thunder is now seen floating towards them on his cloud and throws a beam downward. He is joined by an equally jubilant Lightning, also firing away reeking havoc on the courtyard. The two then separate to try and draw them away from their unconscious friend.

Starfire runs down one side and manages to keep just ahead of Thunder, also on foot; when she reaches the end, she goes straight up the wall and does a long, high backflip to come down behind him. She throws a starbolt, but misses him.

 _N_ earby Lightning gets a bolt ready and flings it at Beast Boy who changes into a rabbit and hops away. Lightning chases him toward the ruins of those slabs and fires again. The startled green bunny runs and jumps into the sky. We see that he has become a crane. More lightning blasts comes his way and is just barely dodged; now he drops to the ground as a mouse and runs toward Lightning. The projectiles are very easy for him to evade now and gets closer and closer to the elemental.

Lightning laugh's at his efforts. " Your animal forms cannot protect you forever! "

Beast Boy, as a bighorn sheep, barrels into him and sends him flying. Starfire flips and leaps her way to the end of the courtyard as Thunder closes in. He projects a beam toward her, she counters with a mighty starbolt, and the two attacks meet between them and cancel out. Overhead view of the two duelists; her energy starts to overwhelm his.

The starbolt reaches him and knocks him across the open expanse to land squarely on the spot where the globe had stood. Beast Boy, now a giant bear, moves in on him, and Lightning takes his fallen brother's place against Starfire. The ursine Titan gets to his hind legs and plows into Thunder, driving him to the courtyard wall, then runs up in human form and grabs his collar.

" I don't want to hurt you. " Beast Boy said honestly to Thunder. " And I don't think you want to hurt me. "

" Pain does not amuse us. " The elemental said.

" Could've fooled me. Keep playing rough, and innocent people will get hurt. "

This makes the big blue fellow think a bit. Cut to a fence that separates the concrete of the courtyard from the museum lawn. There is a sudden puff of smoke, which solidifies into a tall figure wearing long red traveling robes and a broad, flat-crowned hat. An arm is lowered from the face, revealing long white hair blowing about an old but strong male face. The overall impression is vaguely Oriental, and is reinforced by the thin mustache and beard. Only one eye, the left, can be seen. Under the red robes, the man wears black ones and has hidden an old wooden box on a tripod. This has a hand crank in its side, much like an old-style movie camera.

The sorcerer smiles evilly and begins to turn the crank. The front cover falls away to expose a camera lens, which glows red and then white. Beast Boy and Thunder are caught off guard as the ground trembles.

Beast Boy and Thunder look over the sudden loud noise. " Huh? " A broad energy beam shoots past them from the camera and smashes cleanly through the intact row of concrete slabs. It just misses Starfire and Lightning, who have broken off their duel; he sidesteps, but she gasps as a shower of ruined stonework comes straight down toward her.

" Star! " Beast Boy cries out to his teammate as _the shadows of the crumbling slabs fall over him. In_ shock the two brothers, backing up in fear and awe at what this newcomer has just brought about.

" Your gifts are your own. " A voice echoed getting their attention. " Who are they to tell you how to use them? "

" And who are you that commands such power? " Lightning replied back. " Show yourself! "

The dust from the destruction of the concrete slabs starts to clear " As you wish. The haze parts to reveal him standing within. _"_ I am but a humble old man whose power is drawn from nature, like your own. Come with me, and sow as much destruction as you please. " He turns away.

Lightning became excited and looked to Thunder " Yes! More fun! " Thunder restrains him with a hand on his shoulder.

" Will we harm anyone? " He asked in concern tone showing he was thinking about what Beast Boy and Omni have been telling him.

" What? " Lightning shakes off his brothers hand. " The green one and the changer has poisoned your mind. "

" This destruction, will we harm the innocent? " Thunder asked the old man.

" Would it matter if you did? " He questioned. " You are unique. Gifted. Better. Why should anything interfere with your enjoyment? I am going. Follow, if you wish. He walks out of the courtyard; Lightning follows.

" Come, brother, and leave your foolish thoughts behind. "

Thunder takes a few steps after them, but stops and looks back at the pile of crumbled stone for a moment. He then turns to catch up with the other two, and the camera pans to the wreckage and cuts to a close-up of its surface. A small green spider, Beast Boy, scuttles out of a hole in the pile and climbs up the side a bit; he then returns to human form.

" Star? Starfire? Where are you? " He climbs down from the rubble. " Come on! Gimme a sign here! " He starts to dig _. "_ You have to be all right, okay? 'Cause I-it was just a joke, you know? Back at the Tower, and...I'm sorry. I never said it, but I'm really, really sorry. It was supposed to be funny. And you could've been hurt, and...  
He strains to lift a good-sized fragment and manages to get it clear of the pile. _. "_ ...I'm a total clorbag. "

As he said this a tall shadow looms over him. He turns around. " Huh? " Much to his relief it was Starfire, with not so much as a scratch on her giving him a warm, forgiving smile. _"_ Starfire! " Taking kitten form again, he jumps into her outstretched hands and she cuddles him to her chest. Her perspective; he looks up at her and meows happily.

Starfire laugh at his effection _._ " I am glad you are unharmed as well. " Pulling back he takes human form and kneels before her _._

" I am so sorry. You gotta forgive me.

" I already have. " She helps him up. " Where is friend Omni? "

" Right here. " The omnitrix wielder replied walking over to them.

" Dude, how are you still alive? "

" Truth, to be told not the first time I've been struck by large amounts of electricity. But I think me turning into aliens constantly kind of build up some defense. " He shrugs his shoulders and realizes that they were off topic. " But enough of that. We have bigger problems to worry about. "

" Agreed. Those evil brothers must be made to apologize. "

" I don't think they are evil. " Beast Boy said honestly. " I think they're just like me. "

" That's why we have to find them. " Shane said and brought out his communicator to inform their teammates.

* * *

Dissolve to a clearing in the mountains outside Jump City. A few scarecrow-like dummies have been set up, consisting of two crossed tree limbs with a blanket wrapped around them. Some characters have been painted on the cloth. Pan across the area; more such dummies have been set up, and the sorcerer stands among them.

" Sticks and leaves? "Lightning asked in an annoyed tone standing _near Thunder in the clearing._ " Is this a joke? There is no fun in blasting such frail targets! "

" Are you certain, young master? Try. You may like what you see. "

 _The young master in question groans and throws a bolt at one of the dummies; it instantly catches fire and makes him rethink his opinion of the whole exercise._ " Dancing lights! Pleasing. "

" Let Thunder try his hand. " _He steps toward a target and throws a blast, causing the thing to disappear in a small explosion and a great clap of sound._ " Wondrous noise! "

" See, brother? There is no harm in our fun. "

" And there is so much fun to be had. " The old man added making the two thrill-seekers grin at each other. Lightning flies across the clearing, blasting one target after another, and Thunder leaps high and slams a fist against the ground to open a furrow. A target at the end of it lights up, followed by several others when he redirects his efforts. Now both brothers work in tandem and turn one target after another into blazing torches. They finally stop their assault and back up to the sorcere _r._

" More targets, old one! " Lightning requested.

" Yes, please, give us more. : Thunder added.

" That won't be necessary. " He said with a pleased tone. " You've done quite enough. "

He produces a metal disc from underneath his robes. Close-up: it bears a character, Chinese in appearance, that looks something like a stylized letter S. Pull back; he scales the object over the clearing as Thunder and Lightning watch, totally baffled. It stops high in the sky and spins in place; electricity crackles around it as it picks up speed, culminating in a mighty orange flash. Pull back to show it suspended over the burning target as rays of light shoot down to strike every last one. Beams of orange light start to play between them and just miss the two puzzled brothers.

We Pull back to a long overhead shot to reveal that these have traced out a large, rough humanoid shape on the ground, with a final wide beam from above touching the heart area. When the light show stops, the outline starts to burn intensely; the sorcerer holds up a staff topped with the same character that was on the disc he threw.

 **"** Rise. " The old man said. The apparition does so with an unearthly screeching noise. It has that character engraved on its forehead. " Burn, Fire! Burn it all! " He commanded. It starts going down the mountainside toward the city, but stops upon finding the Titans standing in it's way.

" Didn't anyone ever tell you? " Robin questioned. " Play with fire, you're going to get burned. "

The beast swings a flaming forearm at the team, forcing them to scatter. Robin looks up from the duck-and-cover position he has assumed and sees Fire pushing trees aside and making its way toward Jump City. Smoke and flames billow in its wake as the camera pans slightly to put the entire metro area in view, and right in its path. The sorcerer waves the fumes aside with his staff. " Good. Very good. "

Thunder and Lightning cannot believe what they have just had a hand in unleashing and exchanged a look with one another. " Brother, what have we done? " Thunder said to Lightning as the entity continued down the mountain.

* * *

A group of houses built downhill of the newly kindled forest. Tilt up to show the extent of the blazes, then cut to Fire as it stalks on toward the city. The Titans chase after it. _)_

" Titans! Go! " Robin pulls even with the creature on foot while Raven does likewise in the air. Pulling a couple of grenades from his belt, he throws them at its feet; they throw up a wall of smoke when they blow. Raven flies through it all. _)_

" Flames can't spread if there's nothing to burn. " Raven said as she prepared her magic. " Azarath Metrion Zinthos! "Her spell uproots several trees out of the ground.

" Good idea, Raven. Beast Boy! Starfire! Help her out! "

These two put on a burst of speed, and Beast Boy turns into a buffalo to deliver a crushing headbutt against the base of a tree. It topples into a row of others and brings them all down. Meanwhile, Starfire takes up a position high above the boughs; she throws a starbolt that blows another clump of old growth to matchwood.

With his cannon at the ready, Cyborg leaps toward Fire and lets go with a terrific blast when he lands. It skims the ground and throws up a wall of dirt in the beast's face; a large-scale equivalent of dumping sand on a campfire to put it out.

It takes some time for the view to begin to clear. Fire is nowhere in sight among the dust clouds. Cut to the Titans; Beast Boy is in human form again _._

 **Beast Boy** : " Is he out? " Beast Boy asked. Pull back to frame him in front of the murky air. In answer to his question, Fire stands up, still blazing and now roaring mad. _)_

" You had to ask. " Both Omni and Raven said in unison.

As it screeches some more, Robin runs up for a closer look. Cut to his perspective of the flaming creature and zoom in a bit. Up the slope to one side, standing on a stone outcropping, is the sorcerer. Close-up: he grins maliciously. Back to Robin, who is starting to put it all together, then to the old man. Thunder and Lightning are behind him _._

" Go, young masters. Fire is your creation. They have no right to destroy your fun. "

" Yes! " Lightning agreed. " We must fight! "

" But, brother- " Lightning cuts off whatever he was going to say.

 **"** Do not annoy me with your foolish concerns! Come! "

The blue brother thinks it over for a moment, and both of them disappear in a flash of light.

The sorcerer turns away from the spot where they stood and spreads his arms; he starts to laugh in triumph, but it dies on his lips as Robin's yell is heard from above. The Titans' leader sails across the clearing and lands a flying kick that sends the staff spiraling through the air. It sticks in the ground, walking end down, and Robin lands next to it. However, the thing pulls loose and sails back into the old man's hand.

The tense seconds pass as the two face off; finally the sorcerer breaks the silence, his voice starting to take on a very similar voice _._ " Robin. We meet at last. "

" Who are you? " The boy wonder got no answer, except for a charge with staff raised for a swing. Robin meets it by hurling himself at the enemy as Fire moves closer to the city. We now see Fire coming back into view with Raven flying directly at it preparing her spell.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos! " This time, she fired a stream of black energy pouring from her hands breaks against the giant's form and stops it in its tracks. When she relents, its flames have gone out, leaving the body black and smoking. Cut to the midsection and tilt up to the head as the surface begins to crack all over; finally, the creature lights up again and Raven gasps in shock. It slams its fists together and creates a pyrotechnic shock wave that blasts away all the trees within several dozen yards. She is thrown back by the overpressure, including Cyborg.

Nearby Shane grunted in frustration. " This thing's to strong, and I don't have the right alien to fight it. " He said outloud trying to think.

" I wish we had some...water... " He looks up into the sky and gained an idea and activated the Omnitrix quickly went through the selections and found the one he would be needing. " Please let this work... " The teen begged while slamming down onto the core and transformed into Buzzshock.

Nearby Starfire and Raven land to help Cyborg up. Before they can get him upright, though, a lightning bolt flashes down striking them down sending the group flying and advances towards them.

Thunder stays behind ready to throw a curve ball, but stops cause Beast Boy, as a tiger along with Buzzshock steps into view before him.

" Stand aside, both of you! " Thunder demanded.

" No! " Buzzshock replied back while Beast Boy roars and they charge at one another. But before any blows can land, violet smoke boils up and covers the entire screen.

When it clears, we are in the middle of a bank of clouds in this color. Thunder is among them, but his body is largely in shadow and drawn in a somewhat different Japanese anime style now.

Buzz Shock and Beast Boy were drawn the same way. The entire view shimmers and wavers somewhat, and the three voices echo slightly. " I do not wish to harm either of you. "

" But you want to destroy homes and innocent lives? " The green changeling questioned.

" No. " Thunder replied.

" Then why are you fighting us? " The Buzz Shock asked.

" My brother and I...the old one says we are unique, gifted, better. "

" Gifts don't make you better... " Beast Boy says. " Just...different. It's _how_ you use them that counts. "

" That's right. " Buzz Shock says in agreement. " With great power always comes great responsibility. That's how it works. It's not to late, deep down, you know that there's still a chance to make thigs right. "

Thunder turns this over in his mind a bit thinking about what they said.

We now cut back to Lightning. " It seems your power has its limit. " He holds up a sparking hand. " But mine has none. " Standing over the unconscious Starfire and getting ready to finish her off. But before he can do so, two blasts plows him away. She comes to and looks in the direction of the shots. Buzzshock walks along side Thunder and nods to Starfire understood what he meant and flies off to join her friends.

As for the said electric alien he and Thunder made their way over to Lightning with the blue brother pushing over a charred tree.

Recollecting himself Lightning stands back up and gives off electricity in anger. " You betray me? "

" This gone far enough! " Buzz Shock said.

" Yes. We have done wrong, my brother. Our fun must stop. "

" No one commands Lightning..." He growled while gathering energy. " ...not even Thunder! He throws a wide beam; the impact sends Thunder tumbling among the trees and then begins to fight Buzz Shock.

* * *

Robin and the sorcerer, meanwhile, continue their melee as the mountain burns all around them. Slowly but steadily, the young Titan retreats downhill before his attacker's swings. Soon, though, he holds his ground and blocks one strike after another, then sidesteps when the upper end of the staff is jabbed at him. It hits a tree and sends up a wisp of smoke as if it were a red-hot branding iron. The sorcerer grimaces down at him.

* * *

Cut to the mountainside. Fire continues its inexorable advance toward the lower houses as the other four Titans gather to watch. Beast Boy is back in human form.)

" Those houses go, the whole city could go. We gotta stop the fire! "

" How? " Raven questioned.

" Any way we can. " The metal teen said as they made a rush to get down to the bottom.

* * *

Cut to Lightning in flight along with Buzzshock facing off against one another. Each were throwing wave after wave of attacks with each one missing their marks. As this happened Thunder took aim and fired upon his brother who dodged it but didn't dodge the incoming punch from his opponent sending him to the ground.

Nearby Thunder prepares for another attack only for Lightning to throw another blast right towards his brother only for it to get absorbed by Buzz Shock who sent it back right at the elemental who dodges it and sends the alien flying and fired off another blast to his brother who intercepted it with his own. After a bit brief of a struggle Lightning over powers Thunder and hurls him back against a wall of rock. He slides down to a sitting position and groans wearily. Looking up, he finds his brother standing over him and ready to unload a king-size shock at point-blank range _._

Buzz Shock quickly get's in the way to defend the blue brother _._

 _"_ Tell me something Lighting, are you still having fun? Because your beating your own brother! What is wrong with you!? "

Hearing this made lightning pause at what he was saying and looked to his brother who shared the same expression as the alien. " Well, brother? " Thunder added. " Are we still having fun? " Lightning's conscience soon gets to him and he powers down.

 _"_ No. "

" Take a look over there. " Buzz Shock said pointing to the distance with brothers looking to see Fire as it descends the mountain and arrives in front of the houses. It is hit in the face with a sudden torrent of water, accompanied by an elephant's trumpeting. Pan along a street; Raven is casting a spell to hold the flames back, Beast Boy, as the mammal, is spraying water from his trunk, and Cyborg has opened a fire hydrant with Starfire descending among them.

" Just like the both of you, we also have gifts. "

Thunder joins in. " But unlike us, they use their gifts for good. While we waste ours on dangerous fun. " He then puts a hand on Lightning's shoulder. " If we are so special, brother, let us act special. We must help. "

" But how? " Lightning questioned. " Our gifts can only destroy. "

" No, you're wrong. " Buzzshock says. " Thunder and Lightning might bring destruction, but it also helps life live on. "

" He is right brother, together we have another gift. " They both look towards Buzzshock with Thunder asking. " Will you lend us your aid Changer? "

Buzz Shock smiles at this request. " Of course " He goes over to the brothers and in a flash of light ascending into the cloud cover. When they have vanished from sight, a blast of lightning is seen from within.

The four Titans find themselves staring at a mountain in flames and a walking inferno that has not let up one bit despite their best efforts. It towers over them and roars.

Cut to the clouds, Thunder strikes them with his sticks and Lightning directs his hands here and there while Buzz Shock is seen in the center gathering his energy before unleashing it all around him into the clouds. Before long the three of them are seen glaring down at Fire. before long the results of their talents were shown they made it begin to rain _._

At ground level, Fire looks up in alarm at the downpour, then screams in agony as its flames go out in a thick wall of brown smoke. When the view clears, there is nothing left but a few piles of ashes. Pan from them to Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. All but Raven cheer wildly with Beast Boy is in human form.

* * *

Up on the mountain, the sorcerer has caught the front of Robin's tunic and hoisted him up. The former's tone of voice is now unmistakable.

" Robin. Is that the best you can do? "

There is a tremendous flash of lightning that whites out the entire screen. When it subsides, the view is at ground level; Robin drops into a crouch, free of the man's grasp. Cut to the robed figure, who has thrown up an arm to guard his face; he brings it down after a moment, revealing it to have been only a mask that was damaged in the strike. Most of the left side has fallen away, and underneath is a smooth expanse of red-orange metal with a narrow slit for the eye. The last remaining pieces come loose to fully expose that half of Slade's still-concealed face

Robin gasps in shock and stares, frozen in place, and after a long moment, the mastermind disappears in a blast of smoke that fills the screen. The view clears to show a close-up of the metal disc he threw into the air to bring Fire to life. Pull back; Robin regards it thoughtfully, then picks it up for a very close look. " Slade. "

* * *

Back at the street, where the celebration is still going on. Beast Boy was laughing away using his tongue out to catch the raindrops " Ah, yeah! "

" That's what I mean! Very nice! " Cyborg commented.

Thunder, Lightning and Buzz Shock are seen coming down from the mountain .As they were doing so the timer on the hour glass symbol begins to beep rapidly red before he gives off a bright flash of red returning him back to Shane.

" Are you sure that you're even human? " Lightning asked sounding very surprised to see this.

" Yep. "

" And yet you were able to help us. How? "

Shane smirks at that question and looks at the sky. " Let's just say the universe itself is a vast place, you never know what other forms of life are capable of. " As he says this Beast Boy walks up to them and gives Omni a fist bump before joining by his side.

As he did this Lightning looks away, showing very clearly that he would rather be doing anything else right now _._

Thunder bows _"_ I am sorry for the trouble we have made. " He nudges Lightning, who faces forward

" I am..also sorry " Lightning says bowing as well.

" You have taught us much, green one and changer. Thank you. "

" Don't thank me. " He gestures at Shane and Starfire while she steps forward. _"_ Thank the people who taught me. " She and the brothers bow to each other. _)_

" And thank you for helping to defeat the flame monster. "

" If you both ever want to spar, or anything. Just come to us. " Omni told the brothers. " Does that sound fair? "

" Yes. " Thunder replied.

" We would like that very much. " Lightning added.

" Farewell new friends. " With that done the brothers shot back into the sky in a pillar of light.

* * *

We now cut to an overhead view of the city. It is now sunrise of the next day, the clouds have broken, and a rainbow stretches up from the horizon behind the Tower. Pan a short distance to the entire team, on a ridge overlooking Jump City. Robin hands Slade's talisman to Cyborg so he can give it a looking over.

" It's always good to see a view like this...Don't you think? " Shane asked.

" Yeah. It does. " Raven answered.

" I'll second that. " Cyborg added as Robin joined in and handed the metal teen the metal disk used to summon Fire. " So, Slade wants to destroy the city. Question is, why? "

 **"** I don't know," Robin said. " But I will find out, and he won't get away with it. "

" We will in time. " Omni said and gave off a yawn. " The moment we get back to the tower, I'm gonna go to bed. "

Beast Boy comes up behind Starfire. " So...am I, you know...still a clorbag?

 **"** Mmm, no. I believe you are more of a...milnip wusserloop. " She says.

Not being too fluent in Tamaranean, he does not know what to make of this label for a moment and gives off a big grin _. "_ SWEET! " He then dances  
" Go, Beast Boy! I'm a milnip! Who's your wusserloop? Huh? " _He stops dancing; for a moment his eyes have stars in them._ " That is a good thing...right, Star?

She just giggles and goes airborne to head home. Raven follows her, while Robin and Cyborg start running. The green Titan is left standing by himself along with Shane. _"_ Star? " He still wasn't getting an answer.

As the Titans were leaving Shane remained behind and smiled before reaching into his pocket and pulled out his locket closing his eyes in rememberance.

A bright light flashes and a much younger Shane is seen enjoying the gentle breeze on a tall hill.

" Hey, Shane! Get over here will ya? Hurry! " A friendly voice calls over to him and he heads over to the source of the voice. Standing in a field of long tall grass over looking a hill was a teenage girl well around the age of 17. She had black hair tied into a set of pigtails wearing a set of red glasses covering her blue eyes. Her clothing consisted that of a long sleeved light purple dressed reaching down to her knees with a red scarf around her neck.

" Check it out. " She motions over to a sunrise in the distance.

" Wow..."

" You know, when you see something like this...Then that means everything will be alright. It also means a new day comes to. " She said giving him a caring smile and get's an idea. " Hey, why don't we take a photo? "

" Right now? "

" Yeah. Come on, let's do it."

" Okay. "

The light then flashes again Shane reopens his eyes gazing at the locket that had the very same photo that was taken that day. He then closes it and takes a deep whiff of the fresh air and exhales.

" You alright? " He looks over to see Raven floating in the air and he gives her a smile.

" Yeah...Just remembering something... " He replies and starts to walk down the hill and joined his friends/teammates.

 **To be conitnued**

 **Chapters to come**

 **Side Effects**

 **Cat & Bunny**

* * *

 **1\. Blitzwolfer**

 **2\. Xenophobe**

 **3\. Buzzshock**

 **4\. Heatblast**

 **5\. Mindwipe**

 **6\. Chowdown**

 **7\. Reptilian**

 **8\. Big Chill**

 **9\. Humungosaur**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **12\. Toepick**

* * *

 **Now Replying back to reviewers**

 **AlienTokatsuDuelistMangaGeek**

 **Well, I'm happy to see you enjoyed it.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Thank you as always friend.**

 **BladeKnightmare**

 **Eh...I'm still thinking about it, but I highly doubt it though.**

 **Lelouch of Zero**

 **Yeah, I know, and the blanks will be filled in later on and yeah, I'm surprised people really liked it when she became Big Chill.**

 **Karsap**

 **Indeed, two more aliens are left to be revealed, and as for something like Ghost Freak? Yeah, he might appear later on.**

 **Guest #1 Chapter 7**

 **Oh you will pretty soon. You will.**

 **Bobby Jenkins**

 **1\. Eh, Rath will appear when i think the time is right, but not right now.**

 **2\. Ultimate forms will come later,**

 **3\. I know what your talking about, I've seen him, but I've already made some choices of my own. But trust me, you'll like them.**

 **4\. Charmcaster vs Raven huh? Yeah, that'll be something I could do later in the future including the Plumber helpers, I already got plans for them.**

 **Guest #2 Chapter 1**

 **Does this answer your question?**


	9. Chapter 9 Side Effects

**What's going on everyone? G King here, and yeah I heard you guys pleas to update this story and that's exactly what I'm doing answering them.**

 **But, things are not easy, with the Coronavirus going on, hell I still gotta work too. And I work at Lowes, I gotta keep on my toes making sure I don't bring it back home, If I do, that's a death sentence for my mother considering how weak her immune system is, and aside from other things, I've just been occupied with a lot of things. I haven't forgotten updating my stuff, but keeping myself from not getting sick is important too, you know?**

 **Also, look up the video Stay The Fuck at Home. It's really funny because it's true.**

 **Anyways,**

 **This chapter will incorporate elements of ben 10 and in this one, a familiar villain will make an appearance.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Side Effects**

It was currently another beautiful day in Jump City and a large old looking apartment building comes into view. It had defiantly seen better days, because it was all boarded up and missing chunks.

Then a large wrecking ball comes swinging into it stirring up a lot of dust and dirt. The inside operator of the crane laughed away. " Getting paid to smash stuff. Hehe, gotta love this job. " He said before swinging the ball again hitting the old building right in the front.

As the ball slowly came back to the crane a figure was seen from the newly made hole. One guy holding a clipboard suddenly noticed the figure and immediately called his friend. " Whoa! Hold up! Hold up! "

Standing in view from the hole was a strange looking man with bluish skin. He had a goatee, and black hair kept long and messy. Also, he had overgrown, blackened fingernails and fanged teeth. He wore a black hooded shirt with a beetle on the front, a pair of blue-grey pants with the knees torn out, and a brown leather coat torn at the shoulders. He also appeared to be covered with cockroaches all over his body.

Whoever he was, this man angry and was glaring at the construction workers. " Get out of our home. " He said in a dark nasal voice.

The construction workers watched on as the crane operator then climbed out of the cabin. " Yeah... " He began and crossed his arms. " But I hate to break it you pal, but this building's condemned by order of Mayor William Berk. "

" Yeah, so move it or lose it. " The foreman said stepping forward. " This place is coming down, like it or not. "

Annoyed the homeless looking man gave off a smirk and his eyes glowed bright green before raising his arms forward. All the sudden large swarms of hornets and wasps began pouring out of the building itself. The mass horde of insects then dive bombed at the construction workers.

Within seconds the constructions workers began to run away in fear with the swarm managing to snare the crane operator while the foreman got away. While screaming in pain from the insects biting him the swarm brought him back up to the homeless man who stared away from him.

" Get these things off of me! " The crane operator yelled.

In response the man turned to face the operator with a cockroach slithering across his face and mockingly said. " Well...if you think we're bugging you now...your mistaken. " He said as the crane operator continued to get covered by the swarm of insects. He then turned to see the rest of the construction workers had fled the area making him hum. " Hmmm. I believe it is time we pay a visit William a visit. "

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city a red Lamborghini is seen weaving through in and out of traffic.

" Oh, they'll never catch me. " A guy with red hair exclaimed wearing thick black sunglasses exclaimed before noticing something in the mirror. It was Xenophobe and he was hot on his tail.

" Coming through! " Xenphobe cries out as he speeds through the cars with ease keeping up with the speeding car.

Looking through the rear view mirror he noticed the alien was hot on his tail so he hit the gas making his ride go faster and through a red light. As the truck came driving through Xenophobe jumped high into the air and continued the chase while doing so he sprayed a quick stream of acid from his maw hitting on of the tires making it slow down. Afterwards he got up front and with a swift motion of his right claw the front end of the car was sliced clean causing the rest of the vehicle to skid to a halt.

As this happened, the driver was in absolute shock and awe for what had just happened to his ride and looked towards Xenophobe who was smirking away. " No way... " The guy exclaimed.

" Tata! " With that he runs off before coming back. " Oh, and don't even think about running. I'll just catch you. " The sound of police sirens were heard. " Whoa, looks like my it's lucky day. " He then runs off. " Better go find the others... "

While the alien ran he suddenly screeches to a halt kicking up dust. " Hmm? " He noticed something and slowly backs up and notices an ice cream truck. He then looks around to make sure no one else was around. " Maybe just one... " He then raises the back and notices that there were many different flavors to choose from making him grin. " Or more then just one. " He says before jumping inside. " What's the worst that can happen? " He asked before jumping up and closed the door shut and began to eat.

* * *

 **Half an hour later...**

We now see the rest of the Titans watching some crooks getting hauled off by the police.

" Well, that was easy. " Beast Boy exclaimed while doing some stretches. " When will bad guys learn that robbing banks and stealing money's been done so many times? "

" Probably never. " Cyborg guessed.

" Good work Titans. " Robin said as he came up and looked around. " Where's Omni? "

" I'm telling you guys, it as an alien! I'm telling you the truth! " The driver of the red Lamborghini cried out while getting hauled into a squad car.

" Well, look at the bright side, ya get to make some new friends behind bars. " A cop retorted as he shoved him inside.

" I'll check. " Instantly Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound and began to sniff around the area. Afterwards he got something and made his way to an ice cream truck with the rest of the titans following him. Within seconds the hound did a pose like what Scooby Doo would do and pointed at the vehicle and shifted into human. " He's in here. "

Robin was the one who lifted up the back shutter. Inside was Shane sitting right in the middle with at least seven to nine different flavors of ice cream around him. However he looked terrible and was shaking like crazy, his skin was pale and his usual eyes were all sore and red with a thick runny nose.

" Uh...Omni are you okay? " Robin asked in concern with his teammates health.

He didn't get a reply from Shane as his teeth was chattering really fast and looked ready to sneeze which he did. " **ACHOOOO!** " He sneezed loudly before wiping his nose and continued to chatter his teeth.

" We're gonna take that as a no. " Cyborg said before he reached inside to help him out.

* * *

The inside of Titans tower comes into view with Shane laying down in the medical bay with a blanket wrapped around to help warm him as he was shivering away with the rest of the team gathered to the side. A thermometer in his mouth began to beep and Cyborg carefully took it out to check the temperature reading.

" Phew. Wow, one hundred and twelve. Sorry man, but it's official. You gotta a cold. " The metal teen reluctantly informed the omnitrix wielder.

" Ugh...This sucks... " Shane sniffed and was having a hard time talking do to how he felt.

" Well, at least next time he won't 'chowdown' inside an ice cream truck. " Beast Boy joked.

" Shut... " He sniffed back and couldn't talk feeling the urge to sneeze. He then grabs a piece of clothing and uses it blow his nose to clear up the stuffed mucus in his nose.

" Dude! That's my sweat shirt! " The green changeling cried out in anger as the sick titan sneezed and used it to wipe his nose.

" Well, maybe from now on you'll think twice about leaving your clothes lying around... " Shane said in a snotty voice and sneezed again. " Like you normally do... " He used it to wipe his nose again much to his green teammates annoyance.

" Perhaps I should make my cold soup of healing? " Starfire suggested. " It's what my people makes when someone is sick. " Hearing this made the Titans feel uneasy do to Starfire's 'cooking history'.

" Uh...Starfire? " Robin spoke up placing a hand on her shoulder. " Maybe you should sit this one out. There's plenty of ways to help someone with their cold. "

" Yeah, I got some cold medicine for cases just like this. " Cyborg said. " I can get some right now. "

" Or we could stuff him into a closet. "

" If you say another word I'm gonna turn to Toe **-Achoo!** " The teen threatened but sneezed cutting him off and used his teammates sweat shirt to clean his nose. He then earned a few glares from the rest of the team chuckling nervously. " I was joking. But time out real quick, couldn't Raven just heal him? " Beast Boy asked in curiosity. " I mean she always does for us. "

" My powers aren't able to heal everything. " The mage answered. " If it was able to. I already would've. My powers can't heal everything...Bu, I might know something that can help. " Raven spoke up getting their attention. " I just need to take him with me to know what I need. "

" Are you really sure Raven? I mean, Omni should be resting in bed. " Cyborg suggested.

" Trust me. I know what I am doing. " She said to her teammates which was a bit unusual since she'd never do anything like this.

" Alright. " Robin said nodding his head. " But come back soon as you can. And if anything happens call us. " He instructed getting a nod making Shane groan as he stood up and followed the gothic mage to receive help.

* * *

Minutes later there was some sort of big parade going on in the city showing off different kinds of floats in celebration for something. Nearby Raven and Shane had exited out of a old looking medical store. Raven was hold a small bag full of ingredients and had a small container filled with a liquid while Shane sighed as he was still feeling glum and tired do to his cold.

" I swear, finding one single root and herb become harder to find. " She asked in irritation as Shane coughed a little.

" Do you have a water or something? " He asked while rubbing his throat. " My throat feels like it's on fire. "

" You'll have to bear with it for now. " Raven told her sick teammate. " This should probably help. " She said giving him a small container. " It's just a small sample of what I'll be making. Just drink this and it'll help clear it up till I'm done making it. "

Reluctantly Shane twists the cover off giving off a hiss and sniffed inside. " Yuck! " He recoils from the stench. " This thing reeks! This smells worse then beast boy when's a dog. You really sure this thing will help? "

" I am. Now just do as I say. " Raven told Shane as they began to walk with the teen doing as he was instructed much to his taste buds displeasure. " Don't be such a baby. "

" Easy for you say... " Shane retorted shivering slightly from the taste until it was all gone.

" I know. I had to drink it like you. " The mage said as she used her powers placing the empty container into the bag. " After drinking it for so long, I am used to it's grim taste. " With that done they began to make their way back.

" So, where exactly did you learn how to make this stuff Raven? " Shane questioned.

" My mother used to make to make it whenever I got sick. " She answered. " The monks of Azarath showed her how. "

" Huh, that's nice. Just like Rova when ever I got sick. " Hearing that name perked up her interest.

" Rova's your god mother right? "

" Yeah. "

" I've been curious. What does she do exactly? "

" She runs a small café back home. During my free time, I'd help out. "

" What is it like at your home? "

" Eh, there just like the people of Jump City, even though they're not human. "

" Do they ever leave? "

" They do, but they gotta put on disguises so that they don't get noticed. "

" If aliens are really living on earth, how come they need disguises? "

" Achoo! " He sneezed and quickly blew his nose with a tissue from his pocket. " Some people are unpredictable, the governments aren't ready for the level of tech they have. "

" Tech Level? "

" You see Tech levels are basically complication, danger or sophistication given to different kinds of technology. There's at least 20 different categories. Level 1 is just basically primitve stuff, like sticks and wheels. Level 2 are steam engines, and wires. Level 3 is Nuclear Fission. Level 4 Anti-Gravity, Depending on what it is, they fall into the categories. LIke mecha suits, are level 12. "

" What about the Omnitrix? "

" It's considered level 20. The reason why these levels even exist is so that life doesn't get destroyed. Heck, from what I here, Earth is about 500 years away from being a level 3, depending on their actions and if they accept alien life into their society. "

" That sounds really complicated. "

" Oh you have no idea. " Shane replied back.

A loud sound buzzed it was a microphone and it grabbed the duo's attention. There were also other people around all looking towards a large stage that had a man in his middle 50's wearing a suit and a tie with a very attractive blonde woman wearing a bright red dress standing along side him.

" This thing on? " He asked will tapping the mic. " Okay. " He clears his throat. " Ladies and gentleman I would like to thank all of you for your support on my downtown re-development program. With your help, the city will continue to thrive along with it's history. This is truly a dream come true. " As he said this a single wasp landed on the mic and unknown to everyone the sound of buzzing was heard. Very slowly it got louder and dozens of wasps appeared out of nowhere.

The massive swarm then began surrounding the panicking crowd as the councilman quickly held his wife close to him before turning his head and gasped in terror. The reason why was because Clancy was standing on top of an entire cloud made out of wasps shouting. " Better make that a nightmare Councilman. " Clancy's eyes then glowed bright green with the swarm of wasps increasing in size and began to attack the crowds.

" Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! " Reacting quickly Raven used her magic to send the wasps flying to keep the crowd safe and enough time to run while Shane was having time activating the Omnitrix. The reason because was that he was constantly swatting the small insects away.

" You're not tearing down our apartment building. " Clancy yelled to William. " We won't let you! "

" You're that nut job who wouldn't leave! " The councilman said in realization.

" Nice to know we've made an impression. " Clancy commented as his eyes glowed bright green and a large swarm of wasps began to wrap around the councilman's wife who screamed as she was carried away.

" Lora! What are you doing!? Let her go! "

" I'm just bringing her home for dinner. " Clancy answered as his wife floated up to her. " She's the main course! " Williams eyes widen in fear for what was going to happen to her while Shane managed to get the core of the Omnitrix up coughing slightly as he slammed it down beginning his transformation. In flash of green light Shane had revealed to transform into Blitzwolfer who didn't look so good upon emerging.

His hair was drenched in sweat, his ears were lowered down, his eyes were covered in thick crust and there was a considerable amount of snot oozing out from his snout. All in all, he looked like a total mess.

" Huh? " He tries rubbing the crust out of his eyes but wasn't working. " Ah crap, really? " He then feels an itch and gets down and starts scratching with his foot like the dog he was quite rapidly. " Are you kidding me!? " He asked through the irritating iching and before long he sneezed sending him straight into the air and into a vendor.

He got back up and groaned in pain while nearby Raven was using her powers to keep the stinging insects away from the civilians and turned upon hearing a sneeze and saw Blitzwolfer crashing right into a truck.

" Huh? " She flies over to him. " Omni are you okay? "

Moving away from the truck and coughed. " No. And..." He then paused felt something come up and he knew what it was. Raven caught on what was gonna happen and made a barrier to shield herself. " **A...A...A...A...Chooooo!** " His usual howl had turned into a nasty sneeze sending a considerable amount of snot right at the wasps and yellow jackets who tumbled onto the ground.

" That was gross. " Raven commented as she lowered down the barrier.

* * *

While paramedics were treating the people who got stung especially the ones who were allergic both Omni and Raven told the rest of the titans what happened.

" And that's what happened. " Omni said finishing their report.

After thinking over it a bit, Robin addressed to the team. " Alright, team, we need to track down Clancy and fast. " He turns over to Shane. " And Omni, you need to go back to the tower. "

" N-No. I can help. " The sick omnitrix wielder protested.

" Your in no condition to be fighting right now and that's an order.

" I'm the reason he got away...And I gotta- **Achoo!** " He sneezed and used a tissue to wipe his nose. " See this through. "

" Omni, It's not just you I'm worried about. " Robin said honestly and concern for his teamate. " It seems like your cold has spread to all of the aliens in the Omnitrix as well. There's no telling how it'll affect them. "

" Like Blizwolfer's nasty sneeze... " Beast Boy muttered watching the clean up crew working on the werewolf aliens snot.

" I think I found something. " Cyborg spoke up using a small monitor on his arm. " That bug guy said something knocking down his apartment building right? Apparently, the only apartment building left for demolition is at 9515 Wellster Street. That's about half a block from here. "

" So wait, he's just defending his home from getting torn down? That's not a bad thing right? " Beast Boy asked.

" Protecting your home is one thing, but if he continues attacking more innocent people, they're no telling what he can do. We have to stop him. " Robin said informing him the reality of the situation. " But we better get moving. " He turns to Omni. " Are you sure you wanna do this? "

" I ain't taking no for an answer Robin. I've gotta do what I gotta do. " This earned a nod from the leader as they then made their move.

* * *

The inside of Clancy's apartment building comes into view.

" Please... " The woman begged with tears in her eyes widened in fear as dozens of spiders began to crawl all over her. " Don't hurt me... "

" Black widows. You shouldn't any sudden moves. " Clancy advised stepping out of the shadows.

" Why are you doing this? " The woman asked in confusion.

Smirking at this question Clancy raised his arms into the air. " Our grandfather built this building. We grew up here. " He said gesturing to the room inside as well as the numerous amounts of insects inside. " Just me, and my little friends. They are the only ones who understand me...and no one is evicting us! "

* * *

Outside the Titans had just arrived giving the building a few looks. " Nice place to visit... " Beast Boy began. " But wouldn't wanna live here. " Cyborg finished his sentence.

" It's defiantly seen better days... " Shane said as he coughed. " I bet it used to be nice at one point. "

" But now it ain't... " Cyborg said as he did a quick scan. " We gotta be careful fighting in here. One wrong move, the whole place crumbles like jenga. "

" Let's move. " Robin led the way inside. ". Okay, we better split up to cover more ground. Beast Boy Cyborg and Omni take the upper floors, me Raven and Starfire will take the lower levels. " He got nods back from and they did just that and they were careful of watching there steps because the floors they were walking on were giving out.

In one room the trio began inspecting old pieces of newspapers hanging on the wall. " Someone's had a lot of time on their hands. " Beast Boy commented.

" I'll say. " The metal teen agreed. " But where could they be? They've gotta be around here somewhere. Bb, you got anything?

" Nope. This place reeks bad.. " The green changeling answered and then pointed over to a thick ant mound structure built into the building. " But something tells me were getting close. "

" Help! " They all heard a voice, it belonged to the mayors wife.

" That came from right above us. " Cyborg informed.

" Yep, I'm on it. " Shane said as he activated the Omntrix and slammed down the core transforming once again. After a flash of light it was revealed that Omni had become Chowdown, only difference was that his usual purple fur had turned bright pink and his ears were drooped down.

" Ugh...Man I feel bad... " The small alien commented.

" And how come your pink? " Cyborg questioned in confusion with the alien shrugging his shoulders.

All the sudden a rotten foul smell was in the air and it didn't go unnoticed. " What's that smell? " Chowdown asked everyone else and immediately flies started buzzing all above him.

" Whoa! Dude is that you? " Cyborg asked covering his nose.

" Yep. that's him alright. " Beast Boy answered covering his nose as well.

" Hey, it ain't my fault. I'm sick! " The small alien said before jumping straight up through the ceiling.

" You're telling me... " Beast Boy countered as they made their way inside the spotted Clancy's hostage.

" Are you okay? " Cyborg asked slowly approaching her to make sure she was.

" Stop! " She whispered in fear and he now noticed a whole bunch of spiders were crawling all over her. " Black Widows. "

" Oh man that ain't good...How're we gonna do this? " Beast Boy asked and as Cyborg was gonna answer then they turned to Chowdown who was feeling a twitch in his nose. Unable to hold it back anymore he leaned back and sneezed.

" **ACCCCHHHOOO!** "" He released larges amounts of mucus completely covering the mayors wife. But even though she was grossed out, the spiders were off of her at least. " Oops...Sorry... " The smal alien apologized sheepishly rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. " I gotta a cold. "

" Ugh...Thank you and bless you. " The woman replied.

" I'm really sorry about that. " The small alien apologized as Cyborg helped her up and up above Clancy had emerged from the shadows perched down like an animal up on the rafters.

" You are all trespassing! " He hissed loudly at the group.

" It's bug guy! " Beast Boy cried out as Clancy's eyes glowed bright green making the cockroaches mold their swarm together

" Whoa... " Chowdown said before the swarm turned into a fist landing a clean hit making him slid across the floor. Cyborg quickly turned his arm into a seismic cannon and fires off a blast only for Clancy do jump dodging the attack getting to another raft.

The homeless meta human hissed at the metal teen. " We will rule mankind! " As Cyborg prepared another shot the swarm of cockroaches snuck up behind him.

" Cy! Look out! " Beast Boy warned his team mate who quickly turned around and narrowly dodged an incoming fist that slammed into the wooden floor. Clancy then motioned his arm towards Beast Boy and Lorna making a large swarm of termites appear underneath their feet. Quickly thinking on his feet the green changeling turned into a gorilla and grabbed the blonde jumping over narrowly avoiding falling into a hole.

" You wanna be king? " Chowdown as he got up glaring at his foe. " Then get ready to be crowned! " He charged forward only for Clancy's eyes to glow green again. A large swarm of ant's surrounded the alien and began to crawl up his legs and onto his upper body. He instantly stopped.

" **Ah!** Ant's! Ants in pants! " Chowdown screamed as he began to run around trying to scratch and rid himself of the ants. But it then turned more amusing as he began to roll around circling around his teammates grunting and they didn't know what to say at the moment. But for Beast Boy he was doing his best not to laugh. He then stood up while scratching his back.

" Get...Off me! " In frustration he jumps to the right crashing into a nearby wall. He then screamed in frustration and crashed into a support beam. The whole apartment then began to shake and fall apart with wooden debrie's and rubble raining down.

" No! " Clancy protested loudly. " You're destroying our home! " Ignoring Clancy Chowdown continued to thrash around trying to get the ant's off of him by rolling around and eventually crashed into another beam that proved to be the last straw. The whole apartment complex began to shake violently as wood began to rain down while Clancy hissed in anger. " **Noooooo!** " He cried out in rage as his eyes glowed green making a swarm of wasps and hornets swarm around him until he vanished.

" Dude, the whole place is coming down! " Beast Boy yelled.

" We gotta get out of here! " Lorna screamed.

" Then let's go! " Cyborg cried out slumping Lorna over his shoulder and ran forward with his teammates bursting out of the old building just as it imploded giving off the sounds of cracked wood and shattered glass as the whole building crumbled down kicking up a large amount of dust and dust. Once the dust and smoke cleared up, the building was now just a whole entire pile of rubble, brick, broken wood, shattered glass and dead bugs.

The trio coughed from the smoke and then a sphere made out of energy emerged from the rubble and cleared up revealing Raven had shielded her teammates. Immediately they ran over to check up on them.

" You guys okay? " Cyborg asked.

" Yes, were fine. " Starfire answered.

" Just barely. " Raven said sarcastically. " Thanks for dropping the whole building on us by the way. "

" Sorry. " Chowdown apologized as the omnitrix symbol began to blink red and before long he returned back to Shane. " Honest, we didn't mean that. "

The rubble began to shake lightly and Clancy emerged, looking dusty and slightly injured and regained sight of his surroundings and noticed his home was destroyed as well as dozens of crushed dead insects. " No, no, no! " Clancy shouted brokenly holding some of his dead 'friends' trembling in rage and turned to the Titans. " You will all pay for this! We will exterminate the entire city! " He declared and on que a massive swarm of wasps and yellow jackets appeared blackening the sky briefly and swirled around the homeless home carrying him out in the distance.

" This has been a really weird day... " Lorna commented sighing in relief. " Welcome to our world.. " Raven said in agreement.

" So...Did we win? " Beast Boy asked in confusion.

" No, I don't we did. Achoo! " Shane sneezed and wiped his nose. " He said something about exterminating the city. "

" What did he mean by that? " Star Fire questioned.

" The real question is, where did bug-brain crawl off to? " Cyborg asked and they all noticed Robin walking forward.

" There's only way to exterminate an entire city. " Robin said looking in the distance right over at the nuclear power plant. " We have to stop him. " He turns around to face the team.

" Alright Titan's we need to move and fast. Omni. You, Raven and Cyborg go to the reactor plant. The rest of us will try and evacuate the city quickly as we can. Good luck. " They all quickly separated heading off to where they were needed.

* * *

By the time Shane, Raven and Cyborg arrived at the power plant they're were swarms of wasps and yellow jackets buzzing over the entire place.

" Something tells me, he's already here. Achoo! " Omni commented as Raven passed him a handkerchief. " Thanks. "

" Don't mention it. " The mage replied in her usual tone and entered inside. As the group made their way in further the alarms started going off flashing red lights.

" That can't be good. " Raven commented with worry in her voice.

" **Core temperature rising!** " An electronic voice informed. " **Approaching critical**. "

" That ain't good at all. " Cyborg said. " He's gotta be fooling around with the reactor's controls. Let's go! " The trio made a mad dash and pretty soon spotted a large amount of smoke coming from the control room.

" **Core temperature critical. Meltdown imminent.** "

Upon entering the control room, it was a complete wreck, computers were all crushed and the screens were cracked giving off large sparks which explained where the smoke came from. " Crap. " Cyborg cursed. " All the controls are smashed. We'll have to shut it down manually. "

" What do we need to Cy? " Shane asked his metal teammate as they quickly made their way over to a window and pointed forward. " Just outside the reactor core, there should be an emergency override system. " He said pointing inside to the said panel. " We just need to get over there. "

" Got it. " Shane nodded his head understanding what they needed to do. They then heard the sound of buzzing.

" Uh...guys? " Raven spoke up nervously turning to the way they entered and surely enough they found the source of the problem.

" Came for a front row seat? " Clancy asked as he entered the room.

" If this reactor goes critical, it'll kill all of us! Even you! " Shane told the homeless man while activated the Omntrix ready to transform.

Clancy smiled at this with his eyes glowing green. " We don't think so. " He then held his arms out and immediately dozens of cockroaches began to crawl out of his sleeves and then more from the bottom of his pant legs completely coating him and then changed his shape growing in size. " When the reactor goes critical, we'll be snug as bugs in a rug. "

" And a bug suit's gonna protect him how? " Raven asked in confusion.

" Because scientists think that they're the only thing that'd survive a nuclear fallout. " Cyborg answered while Shane switched between holograms and found the one he was looking for and slammed down onto the core. Emerging from a green flash of light was Heatblast but something was wrong, instead of glowing orange he was glowing blue.

" Wait...Omni, something's off. " Cyborg said trying to make his team mate stop but he ignored him and walked forward.

" Now's not the time. " Heatblast said looking back at the group and back at Clancy. " You need to go and shut down the reactor. Hurry! Go now! " He then charged forward and land a punch but was soon sent flying into the glass making it shatter and fall onto the floor. As he got back up Clancy approached his enemy and noticed his teammates breaking their way through the glass going down to the reactor core.

" You can't escape us... " Clancy said pointing in there direction sending a large swarm of hornets to go after them. Meanwhile Heatblast got back on his feet.

" That's it buggy, I'm gonna burn you into a crisp! " He extended his hands out forward to fire off his flames but instead nothing happened and he sneezed. " What the? " Shane was taken back by their being no flames. " What's going on? " Then it hit him. " Of crap, my cold turned my flames into ice! " Seizing the opportunity Clancy went for another punch only for the cold pyronite to roll to the side avoiding it.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Raven had just made their way down to the reactor right where the controls were located. " **Meltdown in five minutes.** "

" We gotta hurry! " Cyborg yelled out as they dashed forward and heard buzzing above them. " Incoming! "

" **Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!** " Using her powers Raven managed to get all the hornets into a sphere containing them inside. Cyborg then shifted his arm into a cannon and aimed. Giving a small opening the metal teen took the shot obliterating the swarm.

" Boo yah! " He cried out and continued forward to the controls and began getting to work while Raven began to deal with any incoming insect heading their way.

Back with Heatblast was having trouble fighting Clancy because of his cold freezing his flames putting him at a huge disadvantage since he was more used to big chills ice powers. And now he was paying the price being held by the leg and slammed into a control panel. Clancy didn't let up and gripped him by the throat.

As he struggled to breath his desperately aimed a hand right at him hoping something would happen. And something did, a stream of ice blasted right at him releasing the pyronite.

" Wha_ " He then smirked. " Aha! So that's how it works. " He then fired off another blast of cold energy hitting him right in the chest and landed a solid punch making the ice shatter and rolled to the side dodging an attack freezing one of Clancy's legs and kicked right at it making it shatter before doing a few jabs sending Clancy into a wall.

" Core temperature critical. Meltdown in one minute. " The voice informed. " Crap! " He then aimed his hands forward blasting ice right at his foe who blocked it with his arm turning into ice and shattered only for it to regrow back. " Are you serious? " He got his reply with Clancy charging right at him breaking through the glass sending them both down.

As this happened Raven was doing her best to keep the swarming insects at bay while her metal teammate was working." Cyborg hurry, I can't hold them back for much longer. "

" I'm almost there! " Cyborg replied. " Just a little longer! " As the bugs were beginning to overwhelm them they were suddenly incased in ice making Raven look up to see Heat Blast come down sliding down a pillar of ice while Clancy had a hard landing. The frozen pyronite then walked over to his teammates.

" Somebody called for a hero? " Heatblast said happily greeting his friends.

" Did you even know you could do this? " Raven asked with a raised eyebrow not expecting a good benefit from Shane's cold.

" No I didn't. Achoo! " Heatblast replied back and sneezed. " But I guess for some aliens, getting a cold isn't just an expression. "

" Guys, bad news! " Cyborg cried out informing his teammates. . " I can't override the system! All the manual controls are overheated! " Nearby Clancy stood back up and charged. " Omni, look out! "

" In that case... " Heatblast then began to gather a large amount of cold blue energy in between his hands and fired at Clancy freezing him right on the spot. The digital voice then spoke up.

" **Core meltdown in ten..**. "

" Omni! Freeze it! " Cyborg shouted out.

" **Nine...** "

" I'm on it! " Heatblast quickly raised up his arms gathering energy.

" **Eight...** " He then fired off two streams of ice at the reactor creating steam but slowly began to get covered in ice. " **Seven, six, five, four, three, two..**. " Just in the nick of time the whole entire reactor core was frozen solid incased in ice giving off a bit of steam. " **Core temperature falling. Returning to bellow critical limits.** "

" Yes! " Raven cried out loud for their success.

" Way to go man! " Cyborg said to his friend who slumped down to the floor and appeared to be shivering slightly.

" Thanks. " Heatblast said to his teammates and turned over to them. " Now, can we please get some hot chocolate or something? Achoo! " As the titans proceeded to leave and inform their teammates that the mission was a success the ice covering Clancy began to crack.

* * *

About an hour later, after the titans gave the city the clear of the reactor not going nuclear they had returned back home. Once they did Raven finished making her medicine and made sure Shane drank it despite the feeling of his taste buds misery. But right now we see the rest of the team all gathered in the living room.

" Good work Titans. " Robin told his teammates sounding very pleased of their hard work paying off. " Because of all our efforts, the city's once again been saved. "

" Yep, the bad guy is on ice, the reactor's cooling off and I feel so much better. " Shane said as he stretched out his arms and looked at the container filled with the medicine tucked it into his pocket and looked back to Raven. " Raven, you know your stuff, thanks a lot. "

" No problem... " The mage said looking away so they couldn't see a slight blush on her cheeks.

" So how we gonna celebrate? " Beast Boy instantly asked and everyone quickly made their suggestions while Cyborg went over to the refrigerator to get a snack. Once shut the door grabbing what he came for he noticed a single cockroach crawling on the counter top.

" Sorry little guy, but this is gonna hurt a lot more then it's gonna hurt me. " As he raised his fist ready squish it he then heard a buzz and dropped his snack turning around. " Whoa! We got company, lot's of company! " He wasn't kidding because their were cockroaches swarming all around them.

Everyone immediately scrambled as the sound of shattering glass was heard getting their attention. It was Clancy who was still wearing his 'bug suit'. The front of the suit peeled back revealing his face glaring at the Titans. " We didn't appreciate that cold shoulder you gave us in the power plant. "

Robin and Starefire both sprung forward into action only to get knocked back flying into the wall. Immediately everyone followed in. Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo and did a few jabs only to get thrown up into the ceiling. Clancy then made the ants covering his body attack Cyborg and Raven forming into fists keeping them occupied.

As Beast Boy landed Shane was trying to reactivate the Omnitrix. " Dude, I thought you froze him into ice cream? " The green changeling questioned.

" He must've thawed out! " He tried and tried but nothing. " Okay, were on our own. Got any quick ideas? "

" Do we got a giant candy bar lying around anywhere? " He asked while quickly getting the bugs off of him. Shane then got an idea, and reached into his pocket pulling out the container filled with the medicine Raven made for him.

" Nope, but I got this. " He quickly made a run for the opening Clancy used to enter inside. As Clancy gripped both Robin and Starfire's throats and his teammates were getting overwhelmed by the sheer number of insects Shane yelled out. " Come and get it fellas! " Confused Clancy turned over to Shane who opened the container and raised it high above his head.

Instantly the fowl smell of the medicine filled the air and attracted all the bugs towards the container. One by one all the insects left the surfaces including Clancy leaving him no protection.

" What's happening!? " Clancy yelled out in fear and confusion. " Stop! " He tried to make his bugs come back but they wouldn't listen and darted towards the container.

" You want it? Go get it! " Shane cried out as he threw the container outside the window with the bugs following diving after it. With his bug friends gone Clancy laughed nervously as the Titans were glaring at him with Robin punching him square in the face sending him flying into a nearby wall knocking him unconscious lowering his head.

" Is this guy done now? " Beast Boy asked. " Because he was really starting to bug me. "

" Let's get him in cuffs and take him to custody. " Robin said as Cyborg raised him up to let their leader do so.

" Well, I'm glad this days over with. " Raven admitted.

" Me to. " Shane agreed sighing in relief.

" Me three. Achooo! " Beast Boy also agreed before he sneezed feeling snot run down his nose. " Uh-oh... "

" Uh-oh is right. " Shane noted. " Look's like were gonna have to make another run in town. " Shane said to Raven.

" Unfortunately. " The mage said displeased to know she'd have to remake her medicine all over again.

 **To be continued**

 **Chapters to come:**

 **Cat and Bunny**

 **Car Trouble**

* * *

 **Transformation List.**

 **1\. Blitzwolfer**

 **2\. Xenophobe**

 **3\. Buzzshock**

 **4\. Heatblast**

 **5\. Mindwipe**

 **6\. Chowdown**

 **7\. Reptilian**

 **8\. Big Chill**

 **9\. Humungosaur**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **12\. Toepick**

* * *

 **Now replying back to reviewers**

 **Raidentensho**

 **You never know.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Thank you.**

 **Lelouch of Zero**

 **Happy to see that you liked this chapter,**

 **Bobby Jenkins**

 **1\. No I haven't. 2. Eh, I never was into that episode. 3. No. 4. Eh, I haven't honestly thought about it. 5. The highbred? Haven't thought about it. 6. You'll just have to find out yourself. 7. Nah, I kind of already got an idea for the Master of Games. 8. Depending on how far I go with this, I might.**

 **Karsap.**

 **Eh, I'm still considering it a bit, but not exactly what I meant by expanding his Omniverse,**

 **Guest #1 chapter 8**

 **I will when I have time.**

 **Zetsunaflames**

 **I'll think about it.**

 **Guest #2 chapter 8**

 **Same reply as the last oen.**

 **B10 fan.**

 **Just did.**

 **Iuean Evans 2814**

 **Hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10 Wolf & Bunny

**In this chapter, it's gonna be a bit weird because of what the episode is in general. Sure it might be considered a few episodes way ahead, but hey, I'm thinking it'd all make a small bit of sense fitting the time frame of another episode.**

 **Any way's that's enough from me, hope that you'll all like this. Also, for those that have noticed, yes I have changed the chapter title.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Wolf & Bunny**

 **Currently it's been at least one week since the brothers Thunder and Lightning raided Jump City for their 'amusement'. Not only did this happen but one called Slade had appeared using the brothers powers to create a raging fire elemental that was going to use to destroy the city.**

 **However, with aid from the two brothers after seeing that there 'fun' had gone to far, they helped the Titans defeat Fire by making it rain. In the end, the brothers learned there lesson and were tasked to repair all the damage they caused to make things square and with the right guidance they'll make promising Titan candidates.**

 **In the last two days afterwards things were pretty calm, the Titans all decided to go out to have a small picnic to have a small taste of what it was like to normal, by teenage standards at least.**

 **While everything was fine, they decided to have a nice game of football and then out of nowhere Cyborg's battery ran low, and was in need to recharge. But before he could, a criminal magician by the name of the Amazing Mumb** **o came out of nowhere ruining there day. Naturally they had to apprehend the guy, but unknown to them during a tangle in the junkyard Cyborg got separated and was looked after by a robot called Fixit. They all thought Mumbo had kidnapped him but while they were in pursuit Fixit was determined to 'repair' Cyborg by removing the remains of his humanity, the part that made up his humanity.**

 **All in all Cyborg managed to beat Fixit and show him the beauty life had to offer, but unfortunately Mumbo got away.**

 **But as of right now after at least three days they had finally located him,** **robbing a bank like every cliché super villain does. However little did the Titans know was that they were in for one of their many weirdest adventures.**

Mumbo appeared to be a middle aged man, with white hair and his skin was blue for some odd reason.

His clothing consisted of a normal magician's clothing. He wears a black turtleneck tuxedo with a white chest pad and a yellow flower pinned to his chest. He also wears a top hat, gloves and a mask. The mask he wears is identical to Robin's

" And for my next trick, I, the Amazing Mumbo...shall make all your money vanish into thin air. " On the end of this, he takes off his top hat and the background resolves to the lobby of a bank, whose vault door is standing wide open. Cut to it and zoom in slowly; employees lie bound and gagged on the floor, and large sacks of cash are piled up in the center. " Hocus-pocus! "

The sacks instantly swell up like overfilled balloons and vent their contents in the form of a green paper geyser that veers all about before streaming neatly into Mumbo's hat. Only a few loose bills are left to flutter down as he sets it back on his head. Now he eyes a gagged teller and slides over to her window. Rolling up one sleeve, he starts to reach toward her ear; she emits a muffled cry and tries to squirm out of reach. Extreme close-up of her left ear, from which he produces a very waxy penny; on its front face, Abraham Lincoln makes a sound of disgust.

" I just love a captive audience. " The criminal magician happily said.

" They may be captive now. " He turns over to Robin with the rest of the Titans while Omni was Mindwipe. _"_ But you're the one who's getting locked up! "

" You forget, I'm an escape artist."

He produces several Ping-Pong balls from between his fingers and slings them at the team; they bounce all around and start exploding. To protect a few of the hostages, Beast Boy becomes an alligator and catches one of the spheres in his mouth. Its detonation nearly makes him throw up and leaves him badly stunned, with wisps of smoke drifting from his teeth and nostrils. As for the rest they were sent flying back to Mumbo who easily dodged them thanks to Mindwipe's telekinesis.

Meanwhile, Robin, Raven, and Starfire have set up a formidable offensive-discs, black shots, starbolts, and are shortly joined by Cyborg and his sonic cannon.

The offensive barely fazes Mumbo, who dodges nimbly and uses a cluster of floating flowers as a shield. Letting these drop, he pulls off his hat and whips yards of tied handkerchiefs from it; these wrap around Cyborg's legs and drag him off balance. " Whoa! "

He is slammed into the tellers' counter, hard enough to collapse a column just in front of Starfire. As she moves in, Mumbo brings out two decks of playing cards and sprays them forward. Despite the small size of the pasteboards, they have enough force to drive her screaming back to the wall, where she crashes down next to Cyborg. Next, the Beast Boy, alligator crawls across the floor and Mumbo raises his wand.

A quick flick causes the brightly colored silks that ensnared Cyborg to wrap up the reptilian snout and put him out of action. Behind Mumbo, Raven gets in a bit closer.

" That all you've got? "

Mumbo conjures up a cherry bomb between his palms and sends it her way; she counters by exerting her powers and firing it right back at him. It explodes in his face, leaving nothing visible from the neck up except his hat floating free.

The teller whose ear yielded that dirty penny grunts in surprise and faints, just missing the chance to see Mumbo's missing coconut drop from within the headwear and set itself neatly back in place. Pan ahead, putting him out of view, as he lifts the wand for a new spell.

" Alakazam! "

The blast that issues forth hits a spot just above Raven's head and materializes into three steel hoops; these drop down and constrict to bind her tightly.

" Cute trick. Ready to see some real magic? " Raven got her magic ready. " **Azarat** **h Metrion Zinthos!** "

On the end of this, she breaks free of the hoops; her spell then hits the column Cyborg knocked over and lifts it clear of the floor. The other Titans watch, Beast Boy back in human form, as the mass centers itself over Mumbo and crashes to the floor. He vanishes an instant before impact, then immediately reappears once she has pulled the column back toward herself _._

" Trying to steal the limelight, eh? " Mumbo questioned. " Then I guess I'll just have to make you part of the act! " He lifts his wand. An enchantment flashes forth from its tip. " Mumbo-jumbo! "

The column breaks apart into a huge flock of doves that encircles Raven closely. Flying at insanely high velocity, they create a vortex that begins to suck in loose papers and objects from all over the lobby. She cries out in surprise, but Mumbo just watches cheerfully and holds his hat firmly in place as the twister closes in on the other Titans. A yell from Raven and an outstretched hand spurred Mindwipe to action; he moves forward as far as he dares, trying desperately to get his fingers into hers, but the wind force slowly pulls her away. Close-up of him, panning to each speaker in turn.

Omni: " Raven! "

Robin: " Omni!

Starfire: Robin!

Cyborg : Starfire!

Beast Boy: DUDES!

He begins to quickly shape-shift. Back to Shane who has managed to seize Raven's arm, and pan back slowly. All five Titans are linked in a chain, Robin holding Omi's legs, Starfire holding robin's, cyborg holding Starfire's and Beast Boy as a woolly mammoth with his trunk wrapped around Cyborg's ankles.

Slowly, irresistibly, they are dragged toward the maelstrom, which is now issuing from Mumbo's hat. One desperate trumpet marks Beast Boy's loss of traction, and one by one the Titans are sucked into the opening. As soon as the green pachyderm has gone, the climate instantly returns to normal and Mumbo claps the hat back in place _._

Cut to within a square black vortex,, into which the six-hero chain falls screaming-this is somewhere inside the hat, and Beast Boy is back in human form. Close-up of Raven's hand in Mindwipe's her grip slowly loosens.

" Raven hold on! "

" I...I can't! "

" Damn it! No! " Their grip finally and finally yields. " Raven! " All he could do was watch as she screamed falling down marks her drop out of sight. Snap to black _._

" This'll teach you not to heckle the headliner! " Mumbo's voice was heard. " Presto change-o! "

A single spotlight flicks on, revealing a sour-looking white rabbit in a small version of Raven's cloak, which has holes cut in its hood to accommodate the long ears. The violet eyes and speaking voice instantly give it away as Raven, transformed by Mumbo's spell; her ears droop _. "_ Super. "

* * *

A lowered curtain illuminated by roving spotlights. It goes up, exposing a stage on which a chair sits under a pin spot. A vaudeville-style title card is propped on this: "Warm-Up Act-Mumbo's Menagerie." Close-up of this; it is soon nudged away by a long cane to show a new card: "Or", then another: "A Cottontail of Woe." Card and chair are then pulled away together, and the curtain comes down to black out the screen.

The spot on Raven comes up again; zoom in slowly and cut to her perspective, looking up at the blinding overhead source. Back to her, squinting from the glare _. "_ This can't be for real. " She shades her eyes with one ear. " It's just one of Mumbo's illusions. "

 **"** Well, well, well. " A voice snides

Cut to the speaker, a large playing card with legs, the jack of hearts, and pull back to show Raven eyeing it. This is Anycard, whose upper face frowns with contempt to match the voice, while the lower one smiles cheerfully frowning at her. " Look what the hat dragged in. "

" Um...who are you? " _It jumps closer, end-for-end._

The card smiles. " I'm Anycard! You know, "Pick a card, Anycard."

 _Raven frowned at this rolling her eyes wearily at this very bad joke. "_ Uh-huh. Where am I? "

" You're inside Mumbo's hat. "

" And I'm a rabbit, why? " On the end of this, she opens her cloak to reveal a bunny-size version of her usual black outfit. Anycard does a flip to put the frowning face on top again.

Anycard frowned at this question. " Do you always ask such stupid questions? "

" That's it. I'm outta here. **Azarath Metrion Zinthos**! " The spell has no effect except for tying her ears in a bow and dumping her to the floor. Anycard has flipped again _._

" Your magic won't work. " Anycard said as She tries to bat at the ears, but cannot reach. _"_ Mumbo's the only magician in here. The rest of us are just for tricks. "

Raven gets back up and pulls at her ears with her foot " I'm nobody's prop. :

 _(The knot suddenly gives way and she tumbles backward. Cut to an overhead shot of her, zooming in slowly.)_

" So, how do I get out? " _(A five-fingered shadow falls over her; she gasps.)_

" I can't tell you that. " Mumbo's voice was heard as a fiver fingered shadow falls over her gasping in shock. " A magician never reveals his secrets. " He said before reaching inside.

" The hand! Scram! " Anycard screamed as he bails out as she gets upright; before she can get away, though, the gloved fingers pinch her ears and haul her up, and she struggles a bit.

" If you're really so amazing, Mumbo, what do you need me for? " The mage questioned in confusion.

" You're going to be my assistant for the big show tonight. "

" I'm not helping you with your stupid magic tricks. "

" Silly rabbit. You don't have a choice. My hat, my rules! " He said before pulling her out.

* * *

A lightning flash, and the scene has shifted to the exterior of a theater whose marquee shows Mumbo's name in five giant red letters as lights play across. It is nighttime. The facade is designed in such as way as to resemble a large top hat. Cut to a close-up of a caricature show poster at a different theater and pull back; a second handbill has been tacked up next to it. "Tonight and Every Night-The Amazing Mumbo."

Next, we see the top hat set on the pinnacle of a third high structure, and the camera tilts down to show it as yet another theater. On the marquee are the words "The Amazing Mumbo", which the rest of the Titans eye as they pass, this place is still inside the top hat.

" Boy, I knew Mumbo had a big head, but I never realized he had such a big hat. " Beast Boy commented.

" I know looks can be deceiving but this is just crazy. " Shane commented returning back to his human form after they had entered the strange world they were in. Heck every building was a theater advertising the sleight-of-hand thief's performances _._

" I'm not sure it's that big. " Cyborg said. " This is the third time we've passed that theater. " They all stop.

" We've got to find Raven. She could be anywhere. " Robin said stating their objective.

" Oh, if only there were a sign. "

" And I think we just did. " Shane said answering Starfires prayer pointing forward to a sign reading _" Tonight Only-The Amazing Mumbo and His New Assistant **Raven**_."

" That'll do. " Cyborg nodded.

Robin dashed inside. " Titans! Go! " The rest followed.

Inside, the four race through the lobby and into the darkness of the auditorium. Up comes a spotlight that picks them out; as they look around, totally bewildered, the view dissolves to a longer shot. They are standing on a large, felt-covered table within the enormous pool of light; it looks very much like the sort of setup a stage magician might use. Each of the next four lines echoes a bit in the empty space.

" Okay, this is weird. " Omni commented. " Raven are you in here!? "

" Omni!? "

" The Mumbo has made you invisible? " Starfire asked.

 **"** Up here! " They look in her direction; tilt up to a hanging cage in which she has been placed. Where they didn't expect to see what they were seeing.

Beast Boy speaks up. " Uh...why does that rabbit sound like Raven? "

" Because I _am_ Raven. " The rabbit replied as Starfire floated up to her.

" Oh, you look so cute! " Starfire exclaimed with hearts in her eyes and giggles, but only for a moment. A growl was heard from the white furry throat telling her that Raven is about to blow her top.

" Uh... " She didn't know what to say.

" We'll get you out of there. " Robin reassured their teammate while Starfire lifts one glowing finger, takes careful aim, and shoots a tiny starbolt at the cage. It pops the lock off the door and the captive dives for it and was caught by Omni.

 _"_ Gotcha! _"_ Shane catches the rabbit and then slowly begins to pet her.

" Don't...even...*sighing in content mixture with purring.*"

" Sorry, but I can't resist, your to adorable like this. " Despite enjoying the attention she growled lightly pouting a bit but blushed upon hearing his words.

" Sorry! No sneak previews! " Mumbo's voice was heard. " You'll have to wait for tonight's show like everyone else! " Mumbo's voice was heard as a giant white glove reaches for Raven only for Shane to try and run but the hand grabbed her.

As this happens Starfire gets ready to assist, but one giant little finger throws a bolt at her; tilt down to her feet as a large weight appears and chains itself to them. Gravity does its usual thing, and she crashes screaming through the table. The four un-anchored Titans look down into the hole as she starts to climb out.

 _"_ Let her go Mumbo! _"_ Shane demanded.

" Now you see her... " Raven is put into the hat, a wand is produced and waved, and the hat is flipped over, nothing falls out _._ " ...now you don't! " He taps the wand on his hat. " Ta-da! Nothing in my hat. "

" Let me get this straight." Cyborg said trying to understand what was going on. " We're inside Mumbo's hat, and Raven's inside Mumbo's hat, inside Mumbo's hat?! " He claps both hands to his head with a frustrated groan. And after a moment, the circuit panel above his eye implant pops loose.

" Dude! You're making my brain hurt! " Beast Boy exclaimed as he staggered past him with a gag showing his brain bobbing at the end of a spring. Omni then appears upside of the screen with a blank anime face.

" And since when do you ever use it? " He asked raising an eyebrow with three black questions marks appearing out of nowhere with the gags now ending as they return there focus back on the invisible Mumbo.

" Just to prove there are no hard feelings for crashing my rehearsal...I'll show you I am the bigger man. " He produces smoke.

On the end of this, there is a flash and the hat, gloves, and wand vanish; the lights go out as well, leaving the background black, and the entire place starts to shake from a series of sudden tremors. In moments, the source moves into view; Mumbo himself, grown to giant size and carrying his hat in one hand. Once he has put it back on, smiling smugly down at the group, cut to a slow pan across them, which continues through the next line.)

" The bigger they are...the harder they fall! " Robin said before giving out commands. " Titans! Get that hat! " Starfire lifts off while Beast Boy becomes a pterodactyl and joins her while Shane tinkers with the Omnitrix and transforms into Heatblast joining the fight in the air. Joining along Robin pulls out a grappling hook, fires it upward, and is hauled away leaving Cyborg left alone, standing under a rapidly expanding shadow, which is cast by Mumbo's grasping hand; the palm slaps down flat on him, but a cannon blast forces it away.

" Ow! "

The overgrown illusionist growls and rubs his injured hand as Beast Boy and Starfire swoop past.

She gets in a teeth-rattling uppercut that launches him off his feet, and when he recovers, he finds Robin hanging from the hat's brim. The masked teen climbs up to it, pulls the hook loose, slashes at the cylindrical side, and is right away swept over the edge by a flock of crazed doves that pour out of the new rent. Starfire is there to keep him from meeting the floorboards at an excessive speed; now Beast Boy takes their place in the combat. Mumbo swipes all around himself, trying to swat the green flyer down but soon get's a taste of why Heatblast earned his name giving him a dose right on his rear end.

" Oh! Hot-hot-hot! " He quickly puts out the flames and notices Beast Boy latching his claws into the hat's top surface and their owner starts flapping furiously, trying to pull the whole thing off the bald blue head. After a long effort, though, he falls in as if the top had disappeared entirely. What happens next is a truly unusual bit of behavior for any type of formalwear: the hat's entire crown extends, tilts forward, and fires Beast Boy as if it were a cannon.

The green Titan yells and returns to human form as he tumbles through the air. Behind the other three, back on the table, a large wheel and lovely assistant, with blue skin, a long nose, and a hat similar to Mumbo's, pop up in his path. He slams into the former, gets clamped down spreadeagle, and is given a vigorous spin by the latter, who immediately disappears in a puff of smoke.

He has just been set up for the old knife-throwing carnival act. Close-up of the whirling surface, his face flashing by over and over with drool pouring from the distended mouth, then cut to Cyborg bent intently over the assembly. After a second, he faces forward.)

" You may be living large, but this'll cut you down to size! " Cyborg said bringing up his cannon and aimed.

" Let him have it! " Heatblast cried out.

They both fire of strings of shots that drives Mumbo backward, and backup promptly arrives in the form of Starfire's blazing hands. The gigantic magician drops backward off the edge of his stage with a yell; a crash and a few flying instruments mark his encounter with the floor.

" Even tiny, you pack a punch. " Cyborg said to Starfire while Heatblast gives her a thumbs up making her giggle at the praise she was getting while Mumbo climbs back up.

" Pesky powers! " Mumbo cursed and points his wand at them " I know just the trick to take care of you! " Within a flash the titans excluding Beast Boy disappeared in puffs of smoke while he finally stopped spinning.

" Hey! " Mumbo leans over him with a smile. " What did you do with them? " He soon got his answer as the gloved hands conjure up four upside-down cups and shuffle them too fast to follow-the old shell game.

As he briefly lifts first one and then another, we see each Titan underneath, trying desperately to jump clear and having no luck whatsoever. Extreme close-up of the wide green eyes, which flick back and forth in a hopeless attempt to follow the scramble, then cut to Mumbo. He keeps shifting cups at blinding speed during the first sentence of his next line.

" Tell you what I'm gonna do. " Mumbo stops and touches one cup." Guess which Titan is under here, and I'll give you your little friend back. "

Beast boy sweated profusely showing he was nervous before answering. " Um, Cyborg...no, Starfire...no, Robin...No wait, wait Omni! " He just didn't know what to answer.

You're only half right. " Mumbo said. " Presto change-o! " He removes the cup _r_ evealing Robin-who has been turned into a monkey, dressed in a miniature version of his usual tunic, cape, and belt, not to mention his mask.

" What the-?! " The boy wonder didn't see this coming.

Mumbo moves to the next cup. " Hocus-pocus! " It is lifted clear, revealing a tiger cub in Starfire's outfit. She gasps in total shock _._

" Alakazam! " He moves onto the third cup and lifted it to give a clear view of Cyborg, now a giant grizzly bear. His arms, head, and upper body are still adorned with circuitry and armor. He wears a pink tutu. As soon as he takes stock of himself, and looks up on the verge of tears.

 _"_ This is not happening! "

" Abracabra! " He lifts up the final cup to reveal Shane was no longer heat blast but instead Blitzwolfer who wasn't even werewolf but instead a regular wolf that shared many similarities to him.

" Holy crap! " The transformed teen said in shock.

" Oh, yeah? Well, whatcha gonna do to me? I already turn into animals! " Beast Boy said proudly. He gets a faceful of one very annoyed prestidigitator and a finger snap by his ear. Smoke puffs up around the wheel; when it clears, he has become a squeaking mouse. Back to human form, grinning at having bested Mumbo. Another snap and smoke, and he is a duck. Human form; snap; duck, human form again. Now the madman backs up and rubs his chin in a moment's deep thought.

" Good point. " Mumbo admitted and gained another idea raising his hands into the air that glowed readying for a new spell. " Mumbo-jumbo! " In a puff of smoke it he disappeared only to be revealed that he has been turned into an ornate green lamp; the other four Titans slide up for a bemused stare.

" Well, Titanimals... " Mumbo addressed. " let's see you try to stop me now. " He leans down very close to the viewers. _"_ On with the show! " With a laugh he vanishes in a dense cloud of blue smoke, putting all the lights out, and one by one, the four hero critters are made to vanish as well making the screen turn black.

* * *

We now see a huge Mumbo wall painting, patterned after the Looney Tunes title card, a pattern of concentric circles, at whose center his grinning face is shown. The real McCoy strolls up, pushing a janitor's wheeled trash can; inside is a long-handled brush and a rolled-up poster. He stops to paste this up:

"'Dress Rehearsal': A Show Down With the Show Man." Tossing the brush back into the can, he trundles away, only to be replaced by a second Mumbo even before he is off the screen. This one puts up a second poster over the first, revealing a sheet with the word "OR" taped to his back as he turns. The new display: "Take My Powers...Please." Mumbo 2 gets a dirty look from Mumbo 1 and is promptly chased out of the place.)

The poster falls away; behind it, the scene has changed to an empty area. Cyborg's ursine silhouette shambles across the screen making a bear noise, followed by those of Starfire and Robin making cat and monkey noises including Shane who was panting like a dog since he was a wolf. They all appeared lost and looking around.

" Hey, your all still here right? " Shane asked.

" I believe so. " Starfire answered as Robin shiloute is seen making his way to the new feline Titan and crunches down on something with a foot. _"_ Ow! "

" Sorry, Star. I think I stepped on your foot. "

" I believe it was my...tail. "The female alien pulls it out from beneath him on this last word while Cyborg lumbers back into view.

" Yo, Lamp Boy! Turn on the light! " The bear said and that's what happened it was revealed they were on a circle _,_ with bare blackness that surrounded them.

" Now where the heck are we? " Wolf Omni questioned.

" No idea. " Cyborg answer and looked down to see the pink tutu. " Aw, man, I can take losing a fight, but this is just mean! " He pulls off his tutu and throws it away, but another one instantly replaces it. _"_ Huh?! " Time after time, the pink tulle garment is yanked away only to pop back in at his waist. Pan to the others as the things go flying over their heads. _)_

" How was Mumbo able to change us into animals? " Starfire questioned

" Mumbo's magic must be more powerful in here. Who knows what other tricks he's got up his sleeve? " Thumps one forearm into the other palm and his legs do the same motion and showed him standing on his tail. likewise. " We've got to find Raven and get out of here. "

" Easier said then done. " Shane commented. " But it ain't gonna be easy. Even if we do find her, we still gotta be Mumbo, and I'm having a hard time figuring out how were gonna do that. " A mountain of dance garments is seen coming into view with Cyborg pulling off one more, only to see it reappear, and growls in frustration.

" Well i don't care! I'm gonna my claws on Mumbo if it's the las thing I do! " He stops short _._ " Did I just say 'claws'? "

Starfire grunts and scratches her ear with her rear paw " Be thankful that you do not have the fleas. "

" Grrrrr... " Shane growls in frustration and scratches himself as well. " Dammit I have them too! " Zoom in on that patch of fur and dissolve to an extreme close-up of the skin. they both indeed have a bad case of the little pests biting on them all of which look remarkably like Mumbo, down to the top hat.

Back to the group _Beast Boy_ changes into an old-style telephone and starts to ring and Cyborg picks it up to answer. **"** Uh...hello? "

" Hel-lo? " Sparks fly from the receiver." What have you got to complain about? I'm a lamp! " Cyborg holds him at a distance. " What's wrong with being an animal, anyway? At least you guys have legs. I can't even move! And do you have any idea how hot a light bulb ge-? " Cyborg hangs up on him and smirks.

" Well, at least we finally found a way to shut him up. " In retaliation Beast Boy turns into an airhorn and lets off a bellowing blast sounding like an old boat that hurls him through the pile of tutus; he fetches up hard against a handy door in one corner. He sits up, at which point the camera moves in a circular track away it to frame the three animate Titans. They look toward the camera, behind which the door is now situated, as tutus rain down everywhere, and Starfire carries Beast Boy up, he is now a lamp again.

" Where did that come from? " Cyborg questioned in confusion.

" Where does it lead? " Starfire was also confused.

" Probably into another of Mumbo's tricks, but it's better than stumbling around in the dark. "

" As much as I hate say it, we ain't got much choice here. " Shane said as they watched Robin move forward and turn nob opening the door. It was revealed that they were right at the same street outside the string of Mumbo theaters. The fivesome walk/are carried out. _)_

 **"** We are back where we started! " Starfire said feeling in disbelief as the others were.

" And I'm still wearing a tutu! " Cyborg complained.

 _(_ Beast Boy turns himself into an antique telephone booth whose instrument promptly starts to ring once Starfire has set him down. After the others trade a few uncertain glances, Cyborg takes a big step backward, not wanting to hear the shape-shifter's latest tirade. Robin, Omni Starfire play a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, which the Monkey Wonder loses, paper to scissors. Grimacing mightily, he climbs up to the phone and answers.

So what does the Great Bluedini want with Raven, anyway? "

" No idea. " Robin answered as he leans out of the booth _"_ But right now, we've got bigger things to worry about. "

A white paddy wagon rolls up and skids crazily to a stop; the back doors open, and out come several large white gloves, walking on their fingers. Cut to an overhead shot of the strange quartet and pull back as the hand coverings steadily close in on them. A scream from Beast Boy's receiver. " Killer gloves! "

" I'm gonna have to put you on hold. " Robin drops the phone and bolts. Going up for a mighty leap, he pulls a weapon from his belt and flings it ahead. It whistles through the air, but soon slows down, revealing itself as not a birdarang or disc or grenade, but a banana. Mumbo's spell has affected his weaponry as well as his physical form. The fruit splatters to the sidewalk in front of the gloves, leaving its peel laid out; they pay no mind, but close into fists and charge in.

Robin is smashed far down the street, hurtling past Starfire, who braces for a go with a couple of other giant sets of fingers. An attempt to fly gets her nowhere fast, so she warms up for a starbolt, but the green glow fizzles out and she begins to retch uncontrollably. What issues from her throat is a shining hairball that floats lazily toward the gloves; one flicks it away without troubl _e._

" I cannot fly! And my starbolts are...furry! " _Cyborg comes up beside her._

" At least Mumbo left me with my sonic cannon! " Holding up his right foreleg

On the end of this line, pan ahead slightly as he readies it. However, it gives forth only a pathetic little beam and ejects a rod from which a "BANG!" flag unfurls; the classic trick-gun gag has caught one very nonplussed victim.

" 'BANG!'!? " His eyes pop in surprise and looked back at his foe. _"_ Oh, dang. "

He gets tackled and driven into Beast Boy, almost knocking him over." Hey! Let me help! I can crank-call 'em! "

" Good luck with that! " Shane cried out as he was getting chased passing right by them before giving off a howl. " Ha! still got my howl! "

" Ah, man! No fair! " Cyborg yelled as he sent a glove back but things got worse as reinforcements arrive.

" How are we to stop them? ' Starfire asked.

" We fight hand to hand " The monkey answered.

A loud howl was heard with a few gloves sent flying as Shane came over growling at their foes. " Good to hear. Cause this dog ain't going to the pound without a fight! "

* * *

We now cut to see Raven. Her hood is down for the first time since she was turned into a rabbit, and we can now see that she still wears a gem on her forehead. Pull back as she speaks, showing that she has been stripped of her "usual" clothing and buckled into a straitjacket. She is also sitting in a new cage and appears to be in a backstage _._

" **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!** " Her spell fizzles out _._

" Psst! " She turns to Mumbo _producing his wand._ " Try 'Abracadabra.' "

Raven didn't believe him but followed the advice. " Abracadabra. "

Much to her surprise, her gem glows brightly and spews forth a mass of flowers that quickly buoy her to the top of the cage. She stops them only by putting the end of one ear over the dazzling spot to put it out. Pull back as Mumbo plucks one of the blooms; he promptly squirts a huge jet of water from it, hosing out all the others, and laughs himself silly at this joke.

" That gag never gets old! " Raven splutters and he holds a hand out to her. " Here. " He produces/pulls away a handkerchief from his palm _. "_ A peace offering. " Under the cloth is a small yellow bird.

Raven wasn't impressed. " You pulled that out of your sleeve. "

" Must you over-analyze everything? " Mumbo asked as he puts the bird underneath his hat and rips off his jacket/shirt sleeves " Why can't you just sit back and enjoy the show? " He brings up two more birds in his hands and lets them flutter away.

" Because it isn't real. " Raven said. " Your act, this hat, it's all smoke and mirrors. You probably just hypnotized me into thinking I'm a rabbit. And when I get home, my nose'll twitch every time a bell rings. "

Mumbo hummed at the idea as his tornsleeves repair themselves. " Hmm. _That_ would be an interesting trick, but no. "

" As soon as I figure out how you're creating this illusion, your "powers" will be gone.

" Knowing how the tricks work doesn't make them any less real. If you look like a rabbit and hop like a rabbit. " Mumbo puts his forefingers up by his eyes and twitches them like bunny ears and he holds one hand, first two fingers downward, and hops them along his other palm. " Then guess what, kid? You're really a rabbit. " He pulls one of Raven's whiskers feeling the pain as he menacingly gazed at her. " _For real._ "

* * *

We now cut back to the rest of the Titans who're still fighting the gloves.

Starfire tackling one of the giant gloves. They barrel down the street, and she gets it pinned with an arched, back yowl as another one strolls up. Casually, it balls into a fist and opens its fingers again to reveal a ball of yarn in the palm; this rolls along the pavement, and Starfire promptly gives up her worrying of the big white aggressor to chase it joyfully. She scampers back and forth, playing the yarn from different angles, and does not notice the squad of gloves that is now marching up behind her. When their shadows have enveloped her, she remembers herself and lets off one startled screech before setting off in a two-legged run _._

" **I DO NOT LIKE BEING A CAT IN THIS HAT!** " She screamed out.

Cyborg, meanwhile, is faring no better; he has been caught up in a set of cotton fingers and is struggling vainly to break out. The thumb comes down to squash him, but he gets both bionic forelegs free and stops it; only for a moment, though, as it flicks him away. Elsewhere, Beast Boy has resumed lamp form and is being tossed back and forth by several gloves in a circle. After one catch, he becomes a megaphone.

" Guys, I could use a hand here! " As he sails overhead, the spectator gloves pair up and start clapping-not the hand he had in mind, clearly.

Nearby Shane was embracing his form as a dog and was currently in a tug of war refusing to let go one of the gloves fingers/legs while another glove was trying to pry him off all while growling away. The hand then begins to spin, but despite being in the air and being the stubborn canine he was Omni wouldn't leg go no matter how hard they tried.

Starfire has had her tail pinned under a huge thumb and cannot get it loose, and Robin is being chased by a balled fist. The Tamaranean tiger is suddenly released and goes flying ahead toward the paddy wagon's open back doors. Everyone else is thrown in after her, Beast Boy in lamp form; cut to within the vehicle as Cyborg crashes to the floorboards followed by Shane who finnaly lost his grip and flew inside.

" We're trapped in a hat, being manhandled by gloves! What next? "

The doors close, cutting off the outside light.

" You had to say it... " Shane sarcastically said as a fortune-teller machine sculpted in Mumbo's likeness; speaks with his voice, but has a gypsy accent.

" What next, you say? I see a future for you in show biz. A bright but very short future. " Returning to normal voice. " Mumbo Jumbo! "

On que the machine disappears in a puff of smoke including the titans.

* * *

We now cut to the backstage area of one of the theaters. Raven, properly clothed, watches from her cage as a giant playing card wheels a wardrobe rack across. The assistant who spun Beast Boy's wheel in Act One walks through while two big stagehands carry a large sign: "The Show Stopper-Mumbo the Music?"

They set it down for a moment; it topples forward to slam flat on the floor, and behind them a small "OR" sign has appeared. When they pick it up again, it has changed to show black-and-white caricatures of the Titans' changed heads and the words "The Titans' Number Is Up." This is carried away as another card hustles through with a box of props; behind them all, the "OR" sign has now gone.

Four gloves walk up, each carrying one of the other four animal Titans in its hand opening. Raven is set next to them, cage and all, and Beast Boy is placed next to her. Mumbo re-materializes in front of the group through a puff of smoke.

" You know what they say: if you can't beat Mumbo.. " His head swells greatly into their faces."...join Mumbo! "

We now see a jangling puppet-like Mumbo clone who lopes across in front of the group, clipboard in hand _._

" Two minutes to showtime, Mr. Aamzing! You're great. I love you. " Mumbo's head suddenly buldges like an overinflated float balloon, and explodes in a shower of confetti.

 **"** We're not going to be a part of your show! " Robin said as Mumbo's deflated head settles back itself into place.

" Oh, I think you will. What I have planned for you makes me so happy, I feel like singing! " Before something could happen Omni gave off a loud howl that made everyone cover their ears.

" And you wanna know what I think? Nobody cares! " Shane yells out much to Mumbo's displeasure.

" Well aren't you no fun. Did doggy lose his bone? " He asked teasing the wolf who growled in response. " Sheesh, I probably should've made you into a rabbit like her instead of this. "

" Places, everybody! The show's about to start! " The manger cried out.

" But I guess it doesn't matter. Because now it's show time! "

* * *

Spotlight beams roving across the black screen. Tilt down to a long shot of the street of theaters, then dissolve to the orchestra pit of the one in which Mumbo is about go on. The musicians start into a light overture as he steps to the center-stage spotlight, carrying a briefcase, and applause thunders throughout the house.

Clearing his throat, he releases a catch on the case; four long legs flip down, converting it into a table, and a sign marked "The Grand Finale" is in front.

Next, he opens the lid and conjures up a blast of smoke and confetti, which clears to show the display properly set on the stage. Tilt up slightly to show a second Mumbo image higher up; this one holds up a case marked "-Or- Can the Titanimals Bring Down the Hat." Pull back; the second case opens, and both Mumbos disappear in a sudden pyrotechnic flourish and elicit a standing ovation.

However, two old fellows in a box seat are rather less than enthused. One has a huge nose, the other a very wide mouth, and they act very much like Statler and Waldorf, the two balcony hecklers on The Muppet Show.

What do you get when you cross a magician with a camera?

"ocus-focus! " He taps Big-nose's head with his wand. The word "Magic" appears in a smoke cloud around it; when this clears, an old-style camera sits atop his neck and the disgruntled face can be seen in its lens. Wide-mouth laughs broadly at his stunt; onstage, Mumbo steps up as a microphone is lowered from the ceiling and the audience falls silent.

" Ladies and gentlemen! Mumbos of all ages! We have a really great show for you tonight! "

Down below the stage was storage area beneath it. The Titans have been stowed here and are still locked in their cages; none is in particularly high spirits.)

" We have to stop the show before the finale, or else it's curtains for us. " Robin said.

" Perhaps if we work together, we can find a way to defeat him. " Starfire suggested while she scratched her ear.

" Mumbo's taken our powers. He's turned us into furry creatures and a lamp. How can we defeat him when he's holding all the cards? " Raven brought up a good titan.

" Powers or no powers, we're still the Titans. " Robin said. " What we gotta do is- " He's cut short by an applauding crowd.

" The show is starting! " Cyborg said sounding very uneasy as a trapdoor opens above them.

" Now put your hands together... " Mumbo is seen through the hole and takes on a _Russian accent "._.for Borgie, the Magnificent Dancing CyBear! "

A rope with a hook on its end is lowered through the opening making Cyborg really scared _._ " And I'm the opening act!? "

He is snagged and hoisted up to the stage, and the bars of his cage are lifted away to free him.

" Nice tutu, jerk! " A random voice cries out

 _"_ Care to dance? " Mumbo asked in a British accent getting the bears attention and starts moving towards him.

" All I care about is kicking your- " He rears up with a growl, but a wave of the wand sets his toes tapping in a jig; he tries to hold his legs still, but in vain. " Yo! Cut that out! "

He is absolutely not enjoying himself, and the high leaping pirouette he is forced into does nothing to improve his mood. The crowd eats it up, including a baby Mumbo in full formal attire, held in his mother's arms. A poof puts the dancing bear in traditional Russian clothing and sends him into one of that country's old folk dances and changes back to underneath the stage. Still trying to figure out how to beat Mumbo.

" We could sneak up behind the Mumbo and-? " We cut to Beast Boy, who has become a stock ticker and is busily printing out a message. _Robin collects the tape._ "Mumbo's got eyes in the back of his hat." Beast Boy's right.

The green device prints out "THANK YOU" as the little brown Titan is dragged up.

" Robin! " Starfire cries out for her friend as _Cyborg_ _was lowered down_ _back in his cage and exhausted, and she gathers up Beast Boy's output._

" 'What happened?' " She read.

"He made me do a jig. " The bear said sadly sounding like he'd never been so embarrassed in his whole life.

Starfire gasps, loudly and sharply, and her cat's eyes look as if they might pop loose. " That madman must be stopped!...Please, what is a jig? "

Cut to Robin, free of his cage onstage picking his nose as Mumbo steps up.

" And now, for the comedy portion of our show! " The magician said.

Robin pulled out two banana's from his belt. " We'll see who's laughing now! "

He squeezes the fruits hard enough to pop them out of their peels and into Mumbo's eyes. The headliner yells in pain and growls as Robin jumps around screeching and the audience applauds. Bananas fall away, a puff of smoke, and an organ grinder's box has appeared in front of Mumbo; as soon as he turns the crank, a pair of cymbals materializes in Robin's hands. Instantly, the clapping turns to a chorus of boos, and a barrage of rotten produce is hurled at the little guy to send him fleeing for the wings. One spectator is even served with a tray of food by a butler; he selects a whole roast chicken and Robin promptly gets beaned with it.

He looks up, voices an alarmed screech, and runs back just before a sandbag crashes onto the stage. As he races along, increasingly massive objects come down, just barely missing him: Liberace Mumbo's piano, the white paddy wagon that hauled the Titans away in Act Two, a bus, and finally, an entire ocean liner. The lot disappears in a shower of sparks; cut to the under-stage area as dust sifts down from the impacts above. Robin is returned in his cage.

" Any ideas? " Their monkey leader asked.

" Still working on it. " Cyborg answered.

The hook catches Starfire next. Onstage, she perches atop a stool next to Mumbo and is heartily applauded. Taking his hat off and handing it away, he pries her mouth open and proceeds to stuff his entire head inside, as if he were a lion tamer in the circus. She flails her legs everywhere with a muffled cry of panic; a fat woman in the audience gasps and faints, and Mumbo dives bodily into the baby tiger's jaws. In close-up, she is definitely having trouble keeping this sudden gigantic meal down; pull back to reveal that her stool has disappeared and she is now sitting on the back of Mumbo, who is on all fours.

" Ta-da! "

Backdown stage Beast Boy was now _a_ n old, hand-cranked green victrola. The needle is set on the record. " I got it! "

" It can't involve driving a tank or unleashing magician-eating sharks. " Cyborg said as Robin cranked the machine.

" I don't got it. " The Victrola said.

The trapdoor flips open once more and Starfire is returned to the holding area; Beast Boy has resumed lamp form, but he becomes a "HELP!" flag as he is lifted away. Onstage, spotlights play across Mumbo, who is doing the classic plate-spinning act, saucers balanced on the ends of vertical poles. He has one in each hand, a third on a raised foot, and a fourth on the end of his nose. The plate on this last one is green, marking Beast Boy's part in all this. First to topple is the foot plate, followed by the left hand and then the right. Close-up of the suddenly worried magician, then tilt up to the porcelain Titan as he starts to wobble on the end of his stick, then cut to beneath the stage. _)_

" Four acts down, two to go. " Robin said informing his teammates the grim news and how they're demise was coming closer with every second. " We don't have much time before the finale. "

Starfire looked at their friend. " Raven, you are the Mumbo's assistant. Surely, you must know some of his secrets. "

" He never told me anything. "

" Not even a little or anything? " Shane asked getting a no from the rabbit mage. " Come on, you know magic, more then any of us, isn't there a flaw to his magic? "

" I don't know... " She replied as Beast Boy returned as a lamp again followed by the hook picking up Shane's cage.

 _" Wish me luck guys. " The wolf said._

What Shane's act was you wondered? It was quite simple really, he was sent really high into the air and did a tight rope act balancing a ball on the tip of his nose nearly slipped a few times and got to the other side before jumping down landing in a massive barrel full of water making only the tiniest splash pleasing the crowd greatly.

After his act was done he was sent down back down underneath the stage shaking off the water from his fur before the hook latched onto Raven's cage beginning the sixth act.

 **"** Come on, Titans, think! " Robin urged his teammates as the clock was ticking.

We now see an extreme close-up of Raven's stony face, then pull back. She has been set on a table and is standing within a small box just big enough to hold her; its front is open, in three sections, and a hole has been cut for her face. The "lovely" assistant closes it up, framing Raven's head on a bunny figure painted in, and Mumbo approaches _._

" As you can see, there is no way out. " The magician said as the boxwas rotated to put its back to him, then turned to face front again. Out comes the wand for a twirl; he uses it to produce a large cloth, which he drapes over Raven and immediately pulls away. The box now sits in three separate pieces.

" My assistant seems to have worried her head off. " He joked before his own melon falls on the table; as the audience laughs itself silly, his hands fumble across and latch onto the section containing her head. This is set in place on the blue neck and given a wand tap, whereupon her head disappears into his cape and his own reappears. Now all three sections are back on the table, and he takes a bow before the curtain comes down. The house has fallen silent, but soon erupts in wild cheering and a standing ovation.

Cut to behind the curtain; Mumbo walks away, removing his hat, as the stagehands carry Raven's table off. He pulls her out, back in one piece, and brings her to the cage on the next line _._

" What is the point of putting me back together when you're just gonna finish me off? " Raven asked in confusion.

" Oh, I need you in one piece for the finale. " He replied and puts her back into the hat and enters his dressing room. Two giant cards scurry up with makeup powder puffs, and he removes his cape, which is taken by a glove, and sits down. The cards go to work as the stage manager runs in and more activity ensues.

" People, hurry! The finale's up next and we're on in five! " The puppet said before darting off and was heard by the titans gathered in the same spot.

" You heard the man. Five minutes 'til poof! " He said informing his teammates

" There's got to be something we're not seeing. " Robin says still determined to find a way out and answered Beast Boy who turned back into a telephone.

" Maybe all of this is more of Mumbo's mumbo-jumbo. Just a big trick. "

" It all seems awfully real to me. " The tiger said wrapping her tail around herself for comfort.

" Starfire's right. " Raven said. " Whatever happens in here is real, even if it is a trick. "

" Yeah..." The wolf pauses for a second. " Wait a minute...Raven? You said everything is real including his tricks right? So can't use that against him? " Hearing this made the rabbit'shooded eyes go very wide for a moment and a wicked smile stretches the bucktoothed mouth _._

 _" Yes we can. " The rabbit replied and turns over to Robbin scratching his head. " Robin!_ Can your tail reach those cans of paint? " He looks at them and grins.

" Sure. "

Raven turns over to Beast Boy as a lamp. " Beast Boy, can you turn into a brush? " She got her answer by him turning into one.

" Heheheheheheh... " Shane chuckled with a wicked grin showing off his sharp teeth. " I'm gonna love what's gonna happen. "

* * *

The catwalk comes into view, where a stagehand is adjusting a spotlight, then to a long shot of the stage over which is beam is roving. Cheering and a storm of tossed top hats greet the master illusionist's emergence; he kisses his fingertips loudly in appreciation.

 **"** Thank you, thank you. You've been a great audience. " He said as the applause dies off. _"_ And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the grand finale! My greatest trick ever! " He throws a cue to the orchestra, whose timpani player stars a drum roll. " I present to you, for the last time anywhere.. ..the Teen Titans! "

He backs away from the curtain revealing five trapdoors set in the planks behind him. These swing open as one, and up come the Titans' cages, but they are not immediately in sight. Cut to the crowd, which gasps, then to him, then to his perspective of the cages and zoom in. What we suspected is the truth: every single cage stands idle and empty. The patrons boo this disappointment with great gusto; pull back as the dumbfounded Mumbo leans into view and stares towards the empty cages.

 **"** I want my money back! " A mumbo in the audience yelled out.

" I-I don't understand. " Mumbo was in absolute disbelief.

They were just here a second ago! "

Unknown to Mumbo the Titans were indeed there, they were just covered in paint staying perfectly still blending in with the area around them. He leans down and opens the door to Raven's cage peering inside. And then just like that Raven opened her eyes and lifted one foot. " **Alakazam!** " And piston kicks him right in the face. As the same time Mumbo is seen peering down into his hat and was met with Raven's gray, blue-booted foot shooting out smashing him away.

We are now back in the lobby of the bank he was robbing in the beginning and he and the hat hit the ground well apart from each other. A shower of cash erupts from it, accompanied by a vortex that deposits all five Titans, in their proper forms, by the vault.

" All right I'm back, with a vengeance! " Cyborg cried out happily as he was no longer wearing a tutu.

Mumbo lets off a nervous little squeal, brings his hat to his hand, and runs for the door. Robin casually pulls out a birdarang, smiling at the fact that he is no longer packing bananas, and whips it across the lobby. The throw cuts the robber's legs out from under him before he can get out; two prison guards are there to meet him.

" Yes! You have no bananas! " Beast Boy cheered.

The foiled felon looks into the hat, from which wild applause can be heard. Cut to just behind him and zoom in on the opening slightly; it shows an overhead view of the theater, every one of whose patrons is up for a last standing ovation. Close-up of the two box-seat fellows; Big-nose's head is back to normal.

" That was the greatest trick ever! "

" Hey, it was old hat " They bpth laugh. Back to the bank lobby; Mumbo is caught by surprise when Raven's powers pull the hat from his hand and place it in hers _.)_

" We're gonna make sure you don't have any encore performances. ". He tries to get at her; the guards stop him _._

" But...but...my magic! How did you escape? " He was in disbelief.

" I had a better trick up my sleeve. " Raven replied.

" I gotta know. Come on, kid, just between us. Tell me what you did. " He anxiously asked wanting to know how he outsmarted him.

" A magician never reveals her secrets." Raven replied and with a twirl of the hat puts it on and she tips a wink and half-smile to Mumbo his face falls at not having been let in on the trick, and "iris out" to black. His nose gets stuck in the contracting circle for a moment before it is pulled through.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Chapters to come.**

 **Car Trouble**

 **Mad Mod & Two Misfits? **

* * *

**Transformation List**

 **1\. Blitzwolfer**

 **2\. Xenophobe**

 **3\. Buzzshock**

 **4\. Heatblast**

 **5\. Mindwipe**

 **6\. Chowdown**

 **7\. Reptilian**

 **8\. Big Chill**

 **9\. Humungosaur**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **12\. Toepick**

* * *

 **Now replying back to reviewers**

 **Karsap**

 **Hehehe. No, that thing is crap compared to the original we all know and love. The fact that was made when they could've done more is absolutely sad. But to answer your question, I do plan on expanding Shane's omniverse, because who's to say there's more then just one?**

 **Ieuan Evans 2814**

 **Somewhere in the future, yes I will.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Thank you as per usual friend.**

 **Justin.**

 **Happy to see your enjoying it.**

 **Guest#1 Chapter 9**

 **It's here, it's here relax, and hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
